Dragon Age: Duty, Love & Vengeance
by Warden Commander Oxford
Summary: This story follows, Aiden, one of the last two Wardens in Ferelden. Experience the world through his eyes and some that follow him, in this epic adventure, spanning from the beginning to the years between it all. The rocky romances and the bonds with others. It will leave you wanting more. Please leave comments on what could be better, and please enjoy!
1. The Betrayal

The Betrayal

A deep moan purred from her lips. Her back was strongly pressed against a stone floor in the corner of his room. Her hands were held against the cold stone by a much stronger, more calloused pair, holding them both, fingers intertwined. His sculpted body pressed against hers. She smiled, then laughed, as he let one of her hands go gently trickling his down the side of her body like a rain drop stopping at the end of her shirt. Smiling he put his face in the crook of her neck running his tongue along it as his hand found its way up to one of her breasts. Moaning she tilted her head back farther.

It was just a few hours before dawn and Aiden wanted as much time with her as he could get.

"Mhmm. Just imagine how much time we'll have to do this when the soldiers, and everyone else is gone." she panted in his ear grabbing at his hair with her free hand pulling him closer.

"Mmmhmm." his mouth never left her neck.

He released her hands and moved his lower to strip her of the pants that she had put on. Kissing her lips he smiled pulling them down along with her underclothes he hit his mark.

His brother would be leaving soon this was true, and Aiden would be going along most likely, but he didn't want to ruin the mood by telling her that.

He pulled out, but she wrapped her legs around him pulling him back in, a little shriek escaping her lips. He put a finger to his mouth indicating that she shouldn't make so much noise, but she just took it away from his lips and put it in her mouth suckling on it. The feeling of pure pleasure swept over him making him harder.

She smiled and rolled over her on top straddling him at the waist. Looking into his eyes she leaned over and kissed him gently and then harder wrapping her arms around his neck.

He sat up taking her with him and smiled. She pushed away from him, but he just grabbed her arms laughing and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Come on Jade. We have time."

Smiling she set her forehead against his, "Sadly we do not, but I'll see you later."

She got up from the floor and proceeded to put back on the armor that he'd stripped her of when she had tried to leave earlier. This time though she had to leave and go take her shift on the watch.

She headed for the door but turned back, "I love you, Aiden."

Aiden's mouth fell agape. To say he was stunned was an understatement. Not knowing what to say he just sat there. It was clear she wanted a reply, but instead she made him speechless. Rolling her eyes and giving him a coy smile she left.

When she left he laid back on the floor, and began to think of the dream that he'd had, but then wandered back to Jade.

Their relationship had become more intimate in the past few months. All he could think of was how smoothly everything seemed to be going, aside from the war in the south that is. He may have just upset her though. She said he loved him, and he didn't respond.

The truth is he did not know. _How does one know if they are in love with someone? _The thought crossed his mind constantly. Sighing he looked to his loyal friend, and hound, Baxter, or Bax for short.

"So Bax, do you think she's mad at me?" Bax cocked his head to the side as if in deep thought and then gave a happy bark. Aiden smiled knowing that Bax had meant no, but also at the fact that his Mabari was better with his relationship than he was.

"Well looks like I'm late for training, but the reason why was so worth it."

He began dressing. First in his tunic and pants, and then into his newly crafted leather armor. He loved this part of the mornings because he knew his armor was made to his exact specifications and the smith always got it right. Once finished dressing he began making his way to the training court.

The air outside was crisp and refreshing against his face as he ran to make it to the court before they closed the gate. _What a stupid rule. They close the gate as to make sure no one is hurt when they come in just in case an arrow flies and misses it's mark. I don't make the rules though so __I'll__ have to live with it I guess. _Aiden barely made it to the court before they shut the gates, and he took his place amongst the rest of those training today.

In all honesty he didn't need the training, but he did it anyway to keep himself sharp, plus the benefits of it weren't bad either. Trained as both warrior and rogue he enjoyed the fact that he could switch from one to the other if a situation called for it. Even in plate-mail he was the quietest and fastest man on and off the field no matter what weapons he was using. The benefits he enjoys most though are the ones not on the battlefield, but the ones he's able to accomplish in… private, so of course for him it's a win win.

The trainees were starting off easy today with a sparring lesson, to which Aiden would not participate because no trainee had ever landed a blow on him even when he wasn't trying. He was okay with it though, he wanted a target that didn't move today, and so decided to use a practice dummy. He started off his session using a broadsword and shield, and then later switched to daggers. It got to a point some time ago that Aiden no longer broke a sweat until after ten hours going at full speed.

Not two hours later though a guard approached him, bowing, informed Aiden that the Teryn requests his presence in the great hall. _So much for keeping the gate closed to keep others safe. I mean what a joke, then again I've witnessed our recruits trying to fire an arrow and it's not pretty. _Knowing his father Aiden decided his meeting would be concerning the war at the Ruins of Ostagar. He took off as soon as he received the message and left the court to find his father.

His father stood at the head of the room with Arl Rendon Howe, a long time friend of the Cousland's, discussing how the Arl's men were delayed and how he was sorry for the inconvenience.

They were still discussing it when Aiden approached them, "Ah, I didn't see you there pup." he loves when his father calls him that, he was the only one of the two boys to ever get a nickname, even if it was just pup.

"I am no pup father. I have grown as have my fangs."

Aiden's attempt to jest made his father smile, "I know you jest my boy but remember you'll always be my pup. Any way I've called you here for a reason. While your brother and I are away I'm leaving you in charge of the castle, which will include watching over and protecting our people and lands."

Aiden was dumbfounded, _I thought it would be I that would be going with Fergus, not father. _Though upset he let it not show, for he would do his duty even if he didn't like it.

"Very well father, no harm shall come to our people or land while you are away." Happy that his boy accepted the task the Teryn placed his hand upon Aidens shoulder and squeezed it. The squeeze was one of appreciation and also reluctance, for in the Teryns eyes his boy was still just that, a boy.

"Now pup there is someone you must meet." The Teryn turned toward the nearest guard, "Please show Duncan in." the guard bowed and a minute later Duncan of the Grey Wardens entered the hall and joined them.

"Hello my lord. May I say what an honor it is to stay in your castle." Aiden had heard many stories and tales of their deeds in times of the Blight, but this man looked as hard as stone and spoke with a tone softer than silk. By all rights Aiden thought himself to be in the presence of a man equal to a god.

"The honor is mine Duncan. I have heard of your order and all it has done for us. Is it no wonder you bow to no one?" Howe stifled a laugh.

"Just like the King: boy. Are you too obsessed with glory and wanting to play hero?" The Teryn shot a look at Howe that could have killed if it were able.

"Howe, how dare you, he is a guest in my hall. You shall respect him as I respect you." With a nod of apology Howe went back to being silent and let them talk.

"While I am gone pup you will see to Duncan's needs. He has come looking for a recruit, and I recommended Ser Gilmore." Aiden's heart had either stopped or dropped he could not tell which.

It was as though his air supply had been cut off when he heard her name. _Not Jade! Not now. This isn't fair! Things were going just fine before Duncan showed up, and now she'll want to leave too, just like the woman in his dream. _Duncan noticed the look in Aiden's eyes. They showed a sadness, and perhaps something else that he could not place, and so just asked if he were all right.

"Yes, I just remembered…. I left my um, blade! Yes my blade back at the training court is all." with a sigh of relief that his excuse worked his father once again turned to him, "Find Fergus and tell him to march ahead with the troops." Aiden knew his father wanted to get rid of him, and so he gave his pup something to do.

"Very well father, but I do know that you're just trying to get rid of me." his father smiled once more, "I can never get anything past you can I?" Aiden didn't answer because his father already knew it. The answer was no.

Aiden had spent at least an hour in the hall when he exited into the open corridors of the castle, and began to make his way towards the hall that housed the families separate chambers, thinking over what would happen if Jade was recruited. _It's not fair! I should be happy for her right? then why am I not? I mean i can't ask her to stay because then she'll surely be upset with me. Ahggg! Well i guess I won't be telling her not to, and be keeping my thoughts about it to myself. _

An arm reached out, from a barracks room he'd been passing, and pulled him in: the woman it belonged to began kissing him. It was her. His Jade, he was sure of it now. He felt something for her, he wasn't sure what, but he wouldn't be able to find out Duncan recruited her. She pulled away noticing his lack of interest, and wondered why? Nothing had stopped him before.

Letting it go she remembered she had a message for him, "Bax's in the Larder again, and giving nan a fit. Mind going to get him before she quits?" grabbing her around the waist and pulling her in for a kiss but never reaching her lips.

"Sure I'll go get him" he let her go making it so she'd have to regain her footing so she wouldn't fall. "You really shouldn't lean in so much, something could go wrong!" Aiden teased and received a smile from her as she began to follow him to the Larder.

"Ahhhh! RATS!" nan screamed from the kitchen. Aiden and Jade ran into the kitchen. Looking around they saw a pile of ten rats in the larder, killed by Bax no doubt.

"It's okay nan they're dead. nothing to be afraid of, besides Bax took care of 'em." she didn't look too pleased with Aiden but let Bax off the hook this time.

"This time it was rats, but next time it will be your dog getting into the roast no doubt." She scolded the young Lord.

Unable to contain a laugh when he spoke," When that day comes I'm just going to pull up a chair and watch. It'll be the battle of the ages I'm sure" with that nan sent Aiden, Bax, and Jade on their way.

Once away from the kitchen they burst into laughter. "Ahha. She kills me sometimes. 'Next time it will be your dog in the roast no doubt'" Aiden mimicked in his best nan impression which made Jade laugh even harder. He smiled at that. At the fact that he was hers and she was his, or at least it felt that way.

"Well I've got to get back to my post sadly." she began to walk away, "See you tonight?" he called. She turned around but didn't stop walking, "Maybe if you're lucky." and that was all she said before turning into the next corridor.

Remembering he still need to find his brother he continued on his way, and ended up running into his mother and company in the atrium. "Ah, hello there darling. I take it that by the sight of your hound that there's no longer any trouble in the Larder?" she questioned him though she already knew the answer.

"Yes the problem is solved, but it was not I who solved it. It was Bax. There were rats in the larder you see and so he killed them. Thanks to him we won't starve tonight." Aiden couldn't help but smile at the way his mother looked at him disapprovingly.

"Yes well thank you for telling my guests that right before dinner. You remember Ban Lawrence's wife Lady Landrah yes?" _How could I forget her mother? Last time I saw her she was drunk and flirting with me in front of her family and ours. Most embarrassing day of my life!_

"Of course. A pleasure to see you again m'lady" she smiled at him and though calm on the outside he was very uncomfortable on the inside.

"You're to kind my dear boy. You Remember my son Dairon yes? I believe you two sparred in the last tourney." Aiden remembered him as well, but only because he was a terrible swordsman. Aiden had no idea whether to laugh or feel sorry for him. Right now it was a bit of both. Aiden nodded a hello in Dairons direction and Landrah then continued to introduce the other guest, "And this is my Lady in Waiting, Iona. Well, do say something dear."

Ionas face turned a shade of red from embarrassment but began to speak,"It is a pleasure to meet you my lord: I have heard much about you." The smile on her face did not go away but her face ended up turning a shade redder, than Aiden had ever seen, when Landrah commented that her Lady in Waiting may have a crush on her friends boy.

Aiden coughed to ease the tension, "I am very sorry to cut things short mother, but i must find Fergus. May we continue the discussion during dinner perhaps?" she nodded in reply. Aiden then made his way to his brothers chambers.

Fergus's door was wide open when Aiden arrived. He could hear Fergus and his wife talking about the war. It was obvious she worried for him, what wife wouldn't worry about her husband? Anything can happen in battle after all. He gave them more time to talk before having to deliver the news, and when he was sure they were done he entered the room.

"Hello brother, I bring a message from…" Fergus began to kiss his wife which made Aiden stop mid sentence.

"EWWW" Aidens nephew squealed, which made his parents finish before he could start up again.

"Sorry Oren it's just that I love your mother too much not to." he said as he tousled his sons hair, "Plus Aiden was right there. I can't pass up a chance to make him cringe." _Note to self: make Fergus's life a living hell when he gets back._

"Well believe it or not it didn't make me cringe at all, only gag a bit if that makes you feel better." Aiden retorted now leaning against a wall.

"One day you'll understand little brother, and find a woman that loves you and your smelly dog." Bax growled at Fergus though he only meant it as a joke.

"No fewer than three if you please. I have a reputation to uphold here." What he said wasn't all untrue. Aiden did indeed have a reputation with the ladies but stopped after getting together with Jade. "Anyways I'm here because father wanted me to tell you that the Arl's men are delayed, and to march on ahead with the troops."

Grimacing at having to leave earlier than planned Fergus looked at his family, "So be it, but I'd swear his men must be marching backwards if they're not here yet. Oh well, I best be going then." before Fergus could make it out the door their father and mother entered his room.

"You didn't think you'd be able to leave without saying goodbye now did you boy?" Fergus responded no with a shake of his head.

"You could have delivered your message yourself father" realizing what his father had done Aiden couldn't help but make light of it.

"And miss seeing my boys in the same room at once? I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

A twinge of regret came over Aiden. _It is true what father says. We don't spend much time together anymore because we all have different duties now that we've grown up. I've seen the way he looks at us sometimes: wondering if he did his best to impart his wisdom. I have only seen twenty-three years to his fifty-five and he has imparted more than enough wisdom onto us. I do though feel that he is too hard on himself, so i will not begrudge him to wish that we see more of each other. The war though has changed everything, Fergus and he will be in the battles, and anything could happen. _

Fergus broke Aidens thoughts bringing him back to the conversation, for he was the last one to say goodbye, "Well I must be off. Goodbye brother. Take care of them all, and be here when I get back." Fergus walked out the door and left. Aiden didn't know how long he stood there in Fergus's room, but it was long enough to see him and the soldiers leave, and then a dark thought crossed his mind, _If you come back. _He didn't know why he thought it: he just did. He watched his brother ride until he couldn't spot him anymore.

After he lost sight of his brother Aiden went to join the others for dinner, but didn't get very far. "So about tonight my Lord." it was Jade now coming to him in the hall.

"Yes?" Aiden said with a smile.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear,"Sadly I have watch tonight, but theres a few hours before my shift starts, sooo...would you like to skip dinner?" Aidens mind went blank. _Um, I ah, would. Shit! Shit! Shit! _Unable find the words he just grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," she panted as she started pulling him towards his room across the hall. The wooden door burst open as he cradled her in his arms, and once inside shutting it with his foot. Aiden threw Jade onto the bed and joined her soon afterward. They made love for what seemed only a few minutes but had actually been hours, and eventually Jade left for the night.

Now laying in his bed alone he needed an excuse for why he wasn't at dinner. _Hmm it needs to be good, so it's actually plausible. Oh! I know! I went to bed early so i could see farther off tomorrow then start getting to work. _The excuse seemed as good as any to Aiden, but only if he knew what evils waited in the darkness ready to take their lives as he succumbed to sleep.

"AHHHHH" screams filled the halls, but it was Bax who awoke his friend with frantic barking, "What is it Bax? What's wrong?" Bax just continued to growl and bark at the door.

"Is there something out there boy?" Aiden slid out of bed, but before he could approach the door it burst wide open. Soldiers, bearing the crest of Arl Howe, came after him swords swinging away.

With nothing but his underclothes on he was in no position to go on the offensive, and so bided his time dodging each strike. He eventually saw his chance as one of the soldiers lost his footing and dropped his sword. Aiden picked it up and with a flurry of strikes killed them both. _Why would Howe attack us? This… this can't be happening. _but it was happening and all Aiden could do was hope they hadn't gotten to anyone else yet.

With the soldiers dispatched on the ground he took the time to put on his leather armor and grab his daggers. Aiden's head popped up from his concentration. Someone was in the hall: most likely more of Howe's men. _Good I'll enjoy carving my way to that bastard through his men. _Aiden though with a smile. Aiden and Bax flew into the hall ready to strike, but it was only his mother.

"Aiden! Are you hurt?" she searched his body looking for any sign of a wound

Grabbing his mother by the shoulders and looking into her eyes he reassured her, "I'm fine mother, I'm fine. I promise." and relief swept over her eyes. "Wait. Were you the one screaming?" he questioned his mother.

"No, I thought it was you." she remarked suddenly realizing neither Oren or Oriana had come out of their room. Aiden rushed to the door which he found open ajar. He dared not to open it, but knew he had to. He pushed it open and on the ground in a pool of ever growing blood laid his sister and nephew. His mother collapsed to the ground with grief, but he would not. Aiden would take it in and use it. Use it against the man he once called uncle. Knowing that if they did not move there would be no way to escape Aiden got his mother to her feet.

"Darling wait. There is something I must get."

"Now?" Aiden questioned but she was already running towards her room, and a few seconds later emerged carrying the Cousland Family Blade.

"Here, take it, and when or if you meet that lying bastard take his life with it." Aiden took the blade from his mother. He had seen it many times, but never held it. Now in his grasp it felt like it was part of him, an extension of his arm. Nodding at his mother in thanks he sheathed the blade. Aidan's mother went towards the door, "Now let us go." and into the open corridors they went.

The stench of burning bodies filled the air while cries of pain echoed through the halls. Aiden looked at his crumbling home and it only enraged him more.

_My father invited him as a guest of our house and this is how we are repaid? With blood and death!? Even those who have are innocent are being slaughtered. This is no work of man, but of a monster. _

As they continued to make their way past the first hall Aidan's mother stopped him, "Wait, where are you going?" she demanded

"To kill Howe of course. Where else would I go?"

She understood his pain, her only grandchild had been killed along with his mother, and her husband was missing. "You would throw your life away for vengeance?"

"YES! What else is there? What else matters now? Our family lies dead in it's own halls. There is nothing left for me but vengeance now and I intend to claim it." his eyes were filled with such rage and hatred.

"Then survive, and visit vengeance upon him, but for now we must find your father." He knew she was right. She was always right, or at least he thought so.

Brick began to fall from the castle walls and crush those running by, those that escaped were lucky, but some were caught by Howes men later on. Howes men eventually filled the halls and so they had to fight their way to the great hall to pass over to the other side that held the servants entrance. Once in the great hall Aiden saw Jade fending off some of the soldiers and ran to help her.

"Jade, are you alright?"

"Now's not the time for this Aiden, we need to be rid of them. How about we do this after we kill them, yes?" There were about ten men and a mage left to go through before she could break. She knew that and so did Aiden, and so he launched himself striking one man and then the next. Each one falling to his blade. Their dead corpses laying at his feet.

Aiden looked around making sure none had lived, "Okay. Now we can do this." seeing that all were dead he went over to Jade. "Are you alright?"

"Well aside from Howe's men attacking us and the trying to hold the gate, no. No, I'm not okay. I'm afraid we didn't notice until it was too late and the gates won't hold." Aiden saw her exhaustion, and it was with good reason that she be this way.

"I suggest though that you and Bax take the Teryna and escape while you can."

"I'm not leaving you. Come with us, or at least let me help you hold the gates." Aiden pleaded with her.

"Have you not heard what I've been saying? The gates will not hold, and I'm not leaving my post. It is my duty to protect you as your guard and by the Maker I shall. Now go!" he could see there was no convincing her, and so with one last goodbye he kissed her. Trying to convey all that he felt before he left her to die.

_I will not forget you Jade. You will be one of my many failures as a warrior. I couldn't save you, and though I tried I didn't try hard enough. _They made their way to the servants entrance and upon entering they saw the teryn struggling to stay alive.

"There you both are. I was worried Howe had gotten to you….." He was growing weaker by the second. Aiden looked upon his father with grief and despair. Never before had he seen his father look so weak.

"Father, we must go."

"I won't be able to make it pup."

"Bryce, please, we can escape find you healing magic." Aiden's mother pleaded with her husband. Duncan walked in and came over to the four of them.

"Duncan is there anything you can do?" Aiden knew the answer was no because wardens weren't allowed to help in situations like this, but he had to ask. He felt helpless for the third time that night.

"I know I don't have to answer that for you Aiden. The look on your face says you already know that the answer is 'no' and I'm terribly sorry." Duncan's face did show a look of pity, and also grief.

The teryn began coughing up blood due to his wounds,"Duncan you have no obligation to me, but please take my wife and son to safety…" he fought for his words.

"I will, but I came here looking for a recruit. What's happening here pales into comparison of the threat the world now faces. I will take your wife and son to safety, and once safe your son will join the Wardens." The teryn looked from his wife to his son

"So long as Howe comes to justice." The Teryns face was full of regret at having to give up his sons freedom to save them, but even if it were a chance he'd have done it all over again.

"Father, no. I can't do this. I need to take vengeance on Howe not deal with this. Please." He looked to his father for guidance.

"You will not die here of Howe's treachery. You will make your mark upon Ferelden. Now go pup, and help save us all. The gates thundered open.

"Aiden go with Duncan. I will hold off as many as I can." His mother drew her bow.

"No, I can't let you do this"

"My place is with your father, in life and beyond. Yours now lies with the Grey Wardens. Now go!"" Duncan began pulling him to their exit, but still Aiden knew he had failed his family and friends.

_For all of my skill I couldn't save them. Not Nan, Jade, Oren, Oriana, not even my parents. But I will have vengeance for them all. I will brand their names into his body, so that every time he sees their names he will think of the pain I inflicted on him. _

His mother's screams now echoed through the tunnel. Another scream, and another until the finally stopped. She was dead as was his father. All he had left was Bax. Aiden looked down at his friend, "We will have vengeance, Bax, I promise you that." Bax barked in understanding.

"Come Aiden we must be off" Duncan called in the distance handling two horses. They mounted their steeds and the three of them headed south.


	2. Journey to Ostagar

They rode until dawn, and never looked back. Aiden then took the time to think over the events that had passed. _Am I responsible? Why did I not die with them? Yes I was recruited into the Wardens, but still I could have stayed, and yet I decided to go. _

His thoughts were interrupted by Duncan's voice, "It's not your fault you know?"

"Well I sure didn't stop it either," Aiden snapped at the man though he didn't deserve it, "I'm sorry Duncan, it's just…" his words trailed off.

"I know, but even though you were unable to prevent their deaths it does not mean you were the one that killed them. No, that was Howe, you and he are not the same." Duncan's words were a soft blanket of truth that Aiden took to heart. _He's right. I did not hold the blade that slayed my family, but I do hold the one that will avenge them. I am not responsible, and I may feel guilty for not trying hard enough, but even the best man can have their bad days too._

"Thank you Duncan...for… for understanding." Duncan did not reply, but Aiden felt if he had responded it would be one of approval.

It had been two days and clear skies since they left, but unexpectedly it all changed. The skies became black as rain poured from the heavens and lighting scorched the ground. Aiden and Duncan threw cloaks over themselves and drew up the hoods as to protect themselves from the cold rain as much as possible. _Great, I might have lived through the destruction of my home, only now to die of hypothermia. What a few days it has been_, Aiden thought with a laugh and shake of his head.

The horses soon needed to stop or risk dying of exhaustion, as well as Bax. Mabari's were not meant for long trek runs, but rather close quarter combat. It was still pouring down when they stopped in a little town not far from where they needed to be. It had been five days and they were making good time, so duncan let them stop and rest. The two men dismounted their steeds, and walked into the tavern.

The tavern was full with patrons ready to throw their sovereigns away to get plastered and hope that the war so close to home would soon end. Aiden, soaked to the bone and dripping wet, approached the bar ordering a bowl of stew for Bax and an ale for himself then took a seat in the corner by the fire. Duncan had chosen to remain at the bar, and Aiden was alright with that, he wanted to be alone with his friend anyway. The patrons were a little too loud for comfort but he decided he might pick up some information, see what the word around town was.

"So, did you hear about Highever? Apparently someone killed the entire family. Some people say it was Arl Howe, but others claim he tried to stop it." one patron said to another.

" Hmph. I don't believe it. Howe wouldn't do a thing like that." Aiden regretted his decision to listen in on others, and ignored it this time, but the another patron joined in.

"Yeah, well I heard it was their youngest who did 'em in. No mercy in his eyes or anything. He wanted his father's title, and so to do that he had to kill 'em." that touched a nerve in Aiden, and it stung. He may not have been responsible for their deaths, that he understood now, but he also didn't prevent them.

"It was Howe that killed the Couslands." the patrons turned in his direction.

"What, and 'ow do you know this? You runaway from the fight?" they jested and made fun of him for being a coward.

Faster than the last taunt flew from his mouth a dagger was at his throat. Aidens head was bowed covered by his hood, all the mockers could see was the water dripping from the center. None dared gulp. "I know this because I was there, yes. Also because I am the youngest Cousland you see. I did not run, but nor did I stand my ground. My father, laying a pool of his own blood, bade me to go. To go and tell the King of the atrocity that has occurred. So do not speak to me of desertion and cowardice." Aiden now looking at them and met their eyes. He could see fear in them, and a want to live, so he sheathed his daggers.

The patron obviously drunk off his ass wouldn't let it go though, "So you say yo-you're not a… a coward? Then...then why… sheath your weapons?" the words came out slurred.

"Because you are unarmed and drunk. Now go and leave me in peace." Aiden turned to go back and sit at his table. The patron then grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him around, and swung away. Aiden was to quick, and still sober so it was easy to dodge. The drunk ended up hitting someone else, and then the tavern erupted in chaos. The patrons came at Aiden, and Duncan not knowing who really started the fight. They obviously didn't care. The brawl lasted twenty minutes or so with only four left standing: Aiden, Bax, Duncan, and someone else, but Aiden was ready to take them down if need be.

"Sorry about this." the man looked in Aidens direction, "My names Hawke, Gareth Hawke. I'm sorry about your family, as well my Lord, but if you're looking for the King you're in the wrong place." Hawke was at least seven years older than Aiden and had the look of knowledge about him, but not with swords or daggers, but magic. Hawke was an apostate. It didn't matter to Aiden though, any help was welcome.

"Thank you Hawke, and please just call me Aiden. I have given up my title to join the Grey Wardens. So tell me, how does a man like you go unnoticed by the chantry, hhmm?" Hawkes eyes were one of surprise, as no one had ever guessed what he was before.

"Oh, let me tell you it's not easy, but it's also entertaining to watch as they constantly look for any signs: let me tell you." Hawke smiled at the three warriors.

"Eh Hem," Duncan coughed, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you Hawke. I wish you safe travels in this time of war." Duncan gestured to Aiden and Bax to follow him out the door.


	3. Ostagar

The shadows cast by the statutes of old sent a shiver down Aidens spine. It wasn't that they scared him,but that a feeling of defeat came over him as though the battle was already lost. Duncan dismounted his horse and aiden followed closely with Bax. He paid his feelings no mind though, and continues to the entrance of camp.

"Ho there Duncan." it was the King.

Duncan bowed to the King "Your majesty I was not….'" the king interjected placing a hand upon Duncans shoulder, "Expecting a royal welcome? And this is your new recruit? It is a pleasure to meet you. You are Bryce's youngest yes? Your brother arrived with the men yesterday, and now we await your fathers arrival."

A wave of pain washed over Aiden's face, "He is.. not coming your majesty. He's. He's dead."

"Dead? How can this be, do you know Duncan" shock registered in the king's eyes and voice. _You would ask Duncan? Am I not the one you should ask? I was there and I'm standing right here and you want the answer from Duncan?_ Aiden looked to his new mentor.

"Arl Howe has proven himself a traitor your majesty. He attacked while the troops were away, barely making it out in time."

"I'm sorry for your loss. You have my word: once we are finished here we will bring Howe to justice. Until then you'll have to settle for the darkspawn. Now if you'll excuse me I must go before Loghain sends out a searching party." The king walked away. He sounded so sure of himself but to Aiden he sounded more like, his nephew Oren, a boy wanting to play hero.

Standing at the bridge Duncan looked to Aiden, "There are a few things I must take care of before we can proceed, until then feel free to wander the camp, and Bax can join me. When you're ready find Alistair, another Warden, and then come find me." He gave a nod to Duncan as he watched them walk off. Aiden guessed that it was around one by the looks of the sun, and felt that at least two hours of exploration wouldn't hurt. The first stop on his list was his brothers tent.

Aiden spoke to the watchful guard at the end of the bridge, "Excuse me, can you tell me where to find Lord Couslands tent?" It felt weird for him to say that. Usually it was always brother, or Fergus, but never before Lord Cousland: that was until now.

The guard looked the boy over. His armor was falling apart from being wet, he smelled like dog, and he was looking for a Lord. Hmph this boy must think he's someone special to request such a thing. "And who might you be to ask of this Lord, hmm boy?" The guard said it with a sneer and mocking tone.

Not playing this mans obvious game Aiden just replied, "I'm Aiden Cousland, brother to Fergus Cousland, now Teryn of Highever." the guards jaw dropped.

"I meant no offence m'lord. I just thought by the looks of your armor that you were no one but a mere soldier. Please forgive me."

"I'll let it pass this time, but please do try to remember that looks can be deceiving."

"Yes m'lord" the guard bowed in thanks, "The Teryns tent is in a ways just past the mages camp. Shouldn't be hard to miss."

Aiden said nothing as he passed the man and made his way into the camp. Once he found where the mages were camping he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. _Um, yeah shouldn't be hard to miss huh? The guard failed to mention which side of the mages camp he was referring to. Left or right? Which way to go._

"Excuse me, may I help you?" The voice was wise and motherly and gave Aiden a feeling of safety, and turned around to see a white haired woman leaning against a tree.

"I'm sorry. Was I in your way? If I was, I humbly apologize. It's just that the guard at the entrance failed to mention which side of the mages camp my brother is on." She looked at him as though only a mother could, with a smile and knowledge of a child being lost.

"Do not fret dear boy, I can help with that" she was now just three feet from him, "Now who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my brother Fergus Cousland, and I seem to be very lost." She smiled at the boy.

"Not to worry, you weren't too lost. In fact you're closer than you think. Continue forward until you see a ramp on the right, walk up it and then on the left should be where your brother is at."

"Thank you." Aiden started to run in the direction the woman told him of but then stopped and came back. "I forgot my manners earlier. What is your name dear lady?"

"My name is Wynne, and well met." Aiden bowed to her as he left once again.

She was right. He found his brothers tent not to long after coming up the ramp and turning left. Fergus wasn't there though: Dekka, a servant from his house, told him that his brother was on patrol with some of his men, and wouldn't be back until after the battle. Aiden was happy at that, for he didn't want to explain the circumstance that'd forced him here. In his brothers tent Aiden scanned what his brother had brought with him hoping to find some better armor. If the guard had one thing right, it was that he needed new armor. Aiden opened a chest and saw a sword crafted for someone no bigger than a boy. His heart clenched at the realization that the sword was intended as a gift for Oren. _Poor Fergus. I hope you can forgive me._ He closed the chest and continued to search. From his findings he found his two curiasses, a pair of boots, gloves, and a helmet all made of rough leather. Thinking his brother wouldn't mind aiden put the armor on, happy that it fit him and was well oiled as so not to fall apart if struck, now in his new leather armor he set out to find Alistar.

Apparently everyone knew Alistar. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. On one hand it could be because he's skilled in combat and honorable, or maybe he is just out for himself. The possibilities were at least a few more that Aiden could think of, so he let it go. "I'm sorry sir mage, but the revered mother request your presence."

"What her grace wants is no concern of mine." _Well this is interesting. I'm guessing the one about to be turned into a toad is Alistar. I should probably intervene before that happens. Then again it has been quite sometime since I've laughed maybe I'll watch a bit more._ Aiden continuing to go unnoticed watching the two fire back at each other until the mage finally left. Aiden approached his new brother in arms.

"Okay please tell me you're not a mage. My track record isn't going so well to day."

"Do I look like a mage to you?" Alistair looked Aiden up and down studying him cautiously.

"No, but how do I know you're not a mage? Can you prove it if you're not"

"Let's see: if I were a mage I would have probably turned you into a toad by now yes? And be carrying a staff which I'm not."

"Mmm, alright you have me there. Any way my name is Alistair and that would make you, the new recruit. What you just witnessed was the highlight of the show. I hope you enjoyed it." Aiden knew then why everyone knew who this guy was. He was a total wisecracker.

"Yes and I'm Aiden. Your show did have flaws though. For one he never turned you into a toad, if that'd happen it'd be the talk of Ferelden for weeks. Sadly we have work to do I expect, or at least thats what Duncan said, so we should probably be going."

The two walked off. "Have you met any of the other recruits by any chance?"

"No, I haven't had time. Watching you cower to that mage took most of it up."

"Well he started it, and besides you chose to watch us fight, but you should probably meet them. Common this way." Alistair turned near the Quartermasters wares that had been set up, and came to a stop behind a man chatting a blonde up. The blonde undoubtedly upset by something he said she slapped him across the face and walked off. Aiden couldn't help but laugh.

"Ay! What are you laughing at?" the man turned around, "Ah, Alistair, so you saw that did you?"

"Yes, and let me tell you it was priceless" Alistar jesting at his comrades failure. "This is Aiden, another recruit that will be taking The Joining with you."

"Well I guess I should introduce myself then, I'm Daveth. I look forward to anything that comes our way." Aiden saw right through him, Daveth was a thief, and by the looks of it not to good of one, but he would be welcome on the field no matter what. Thieves make good rogues and in this battle they will be sorely needed he was sure. _Hmm lets see a true test of your abilities then Daveth_. Aiden walked over and put out his hand, Daveth returned the gesture in shook it all while Aiden, smiling, took his coin purse right off him. _Needs to more aware of his surroundings that much is certain. I can't however assess his combat ability until I see him fight however. Oh well, I'm patient enough to wait._ Once the shake was done Alistair took him up the ramp that lead to his brothers tent, but stopped before turning into the area. They came upon him listening to The Chant of Light and waited until the priestess was done to converse with him.

"Hello, my name is Aiden, I'm the new recruit." the man was taken back a bit. Strange.

"I'm Ser Jory. It is a pleasure to meet you. Isn't it exciting to be joining the Wardens. I grew up listening to their tales and hoping one day to join their ranks." It was official Aiden preferred the thief to this warrior. He even mentioned that he left his wife, who's with child to be here. A silence overcame the group.

"Yes, well I think we best be getting back to Duncan now that we've all met." Alistair chimed in. Ser Jory left first followed by Alistair and Aiden.

Duncan, Bax, and Daveth were already waiting for them when they arrived. "There is one more task before you can join the Wardens," Duncan informed them and continued on, "You will be traveling into the wilds where you will retrieve three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each of you."

"Okay and what's the second task?" Aiden asked knowing that Duncan was about to say something else.

"There was once a warden base not to far into the forest, there you should find a cache and inside some documents pertaining to some agreements that the Wardens made some time ago." Sounded easy enough, and it would also allow him to take his mind off things, and see his new acquaintances in action.

"Alright, finally some action. It's about time." Daveth was the only one that agreed with Aiden, and he was okay with that. The approached the gate leading to the wilds, knowing that they would not return until their task was complete.


	4. The Wilds

She watched from afar, curious to see how the react to the dangers that lie ahead. Only one was a Warden, of that she were certain, and the others just mere men. _Recruits, or scouts? why would they be out here if the darkspawn loomed elsewhere?_ They began to follow the one they called Aiden, or at least that's what she heard while transforming into a giant spider, following them. _Strange how he takes the lead when he is unaware of the dangers that lurk in the shadows of the wilds._

With her mind observing the men, mainly Aiden, a branch snapped under her. Aiden faced her, as though he could see her through the overgrown vines and bushes and into her eyes, but he eventually turned back around and continues on his way with the three men. _That was close, too close. I must be more careful._ She breathed a sigh of relief, Aiden is more aware than he seems to be. She continued to follow the party of four: careful not to step out of place again, or else he may surely wonder what watches them. They soon encountered a man wounded and in bad shape. She half expected Aiden to walk right past him, but he stopped and helped the poor fool, who was dead already and just didn't know it.

After helping the man to his feet and sending him on his way the balding man began to speak in a panic, "What good are we against the darkspawn if they can overcome a whole patrol of seasoned men?"

_Hmm he will surely be killed if he keeps that up_, she thought but continued to listen, "I'm no coward but.."

"You sound like one to me," Aiden interjected, "Now listen if you can't handle this then they've already won and you don't belong here, so grow a set or run home. Either way we have a mission to complete, and besides if we run into any darkspawn Alistair here will sense them before hand. Got it!?" Aiden took point once again leaving them to follow.

_Well now. He will help a fallen man near death, but will accuse a fellow warrior of being cowardly? is he scared and just projecting it onto someone else, or is he really not afraid? I do not understand this man._ Moving on through the swamps the encountered a field of darkspawn and quickly took them down. From what she saw however, it was mostly Aiden that did most of the killing. His strikes were precise and quick. It seemed as though he jumped from one to the next like they were links in a chain. She studied him closer now. His techniques were unlike any she'd seen. He had the strenght of a warrior, but agility of a rogue.

"That's three for me! What've you got?" he howled as he rushed at the spawn.

"Who said we were keeping score?" Jory shouted over the clashing of shields and swords. _Mmm. Jory's no fun._ Aiden thought to himself but that didn't stop him from asking the others.

"Ten! What about you Daveth?" hopefully he knows the game.

"At least three….Alistair?" Daveth shouted with a smile on his face.

"Four, and trailing our fearless leader by six" finally getting into the game of it, Alistair was having fun.

**_Sliching_**….._**thud**_. The head of the last darkspawn lay on the ground. "And twenty! Are there any more?" the four searched the area seeing no signs of life but themselves, "No? Pity."

"You are a skilled fighter m'lord. No wonder Highever's men are said to be the best." Aiden bowed his head in thanks, and then Daveth and Jory went about collecting the vials of blood they needed. Aiden chose not to gather from this group of dead Genlocks and Hurlocks that littered the ground. This had been too easy for him and felt that the blood he wanted would be from a much stronger challenge. There was a rustling in the trees as birds flew away, and Aiden couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Once the other two had collected their vials of blood further into the wild they tread.

Alistair put up his hand "Stop" he whispered. "There's Darkspawn up ahead, and one of them's an Emissary with them."

"What's an Emissary?" Jory asked with a hint of fear.

"A darkspawn mage, thats what." Alistair hissed

"Alright I'll scout ahead and see If i can get a good shot at him. Daveth I'm going to need your bow and an arrow from your quiver please." Daveth handed over the things Aiden requested, and left leaving Alistair, Daveth, and Jory to await his return.

Not knowing how far he was from the Emissary, and it's back up Aiden climbed the nearest tree to get a view of his surroundings, and hopefully be able to kill the darkspawn mage from his perch. It wasn't the easiest tree to climb but he made it to a point where he could see over into the next clearing. On the bridge it stood, with a staff in hand, ready to kill anything it made sight of. He was too far up and away to get a good shot so he looked for something closer to his target. He scanned the area. _Hmmm. No, to skinny. No to small. To tall, Makers breath would it kill someone to plant some normal trees maybe?_ "Ugh, this is useless." he muttered. Then as soon as the last word left his mouth a bird, darker than shadows, flew from the branch on which Aiden was perched and flew to another tree exactly the kind he needed. _Thank you bird! Okay, did I just thank a bird? I must be losing it._ He dropped down and ran to the tree the bird had picked out for him, he climed to a point he thought would be perfect to take aim, and it was.

_Okay I'm facing west, about thirty feet up, ten yards away, and the wind is blowing in a Northerly direction._ Aiden drew the bow in hopes his calculation of trajectory was correct. Taking aim he saw nothing but the Emissary, exhaling he let the arrow fly. Whizzing past trees and through gaps between branches it embedded itself in the Emissary right between the eyes. It's body slumped and fell to the brown earth. Clenching his fist in victory he went back to the others.

"It's done, but I expect that there will be more Genlocks and Hurlocks up ahead." he said casually walking towards the men.

"You're right, I can sense them. Lets go" Alistair informed Aiden. They crossed the bridge where the Emissary now laid dead, and Aiden stopped to admire his handiwork.

"Well, remind me to never get on your bad side Aiden," Daveth remarked with a smirk. Aiden took the compliment and decided to see if this man was willing to learn.

"I could teach you if you like. It's not all that hard really." Daveth was about to respond when Aiden threw a knife right past him almost grazing his ear. The looked at Aiden as if they were about to slice him up.

"What was that for!" he shouted, but Aiden just pointed behind him. Daveth and the others turned back around.

The Hurlock, now coming out from the treeline, was still walking towards them with it's blade raised, and just as sure as the others were about to strike it fell to the ground at Daveth's feet.

She still perched from the tree at which Aiden had made the impressive shot, and had just witnessed more of his talents as his thrown blade sank into the eye of another. _He can't take credit for the first shot though, I know that. For if it weren't for me he would never have found it: the perfect spot. I wonder if he'd think otherwise if he knew?_ She smiled at the thought, but was soon interrupted when the clashing of steel started once again. She flew closer to the fight seeing darkspawn cut down, and the men still standing.

"Okay. It shouldn't be much farther to the old Grey Warden outpost," Aiden announced. "It should be just around this here turn and up the hill, or at least it looked that way from the tree." The other three caught their breath and began following him to what was hopefully the Warden cache.

"Aiden, theres more up ahead: be careful" Aiden sighed at the news. _Of course there are. Theres always going to be more darkspawn! What I wouldn't give to fight a rat right about now. Maybe even a cow! At least I could cook it and eat it!_

"Well we've gone through about three dozens of 'em, what's a few more?" Aiden began running around the bend looked up and saw the ugliest thing he'd ever seen, in his life, up to that point. It was an Ogre. It towered at least ten feet tall, and it's arms and legs were as thick as trees. When the others finally caught up to him he ushered them up the hill. This was his battle, and this was where he would obtain his vial of blood.

Now under the cover of bushes she watched him again. _He is a fool to go up against such an enemy, alone, surely he knows this? Scores of men twice his size have been taken down by just one_. Aiden and the Ogre now faced each other waiting for the other to strike. The Ogre came at him with a headbutt, and charging fast. Aiden dodged and rolled away from his attacker. Drawing his blades he ran towards the beast and plunged them deep into the back of it's legs, twisting and turning them hoping to make the Ogre collapse. It only enraged it more, and swang its club like fists at him. Though able to dodge the first two swings the third knocked him back, thirty feet, slamming him into a tree. Aidens body lay limp and covered with blood. She could not tell whose but she suspected he was dead. Thats when she noticed it. Aiden was pushing himself off the ground, willing himself to go on. _Has he no broken bones? By all rights he should be dead, but why is he not?_

_I don't understand I should be unconscious, or probably dead more likely._ His muscles ached as he found his footing, but everything around him was still hazed and blurry. He reached for his blades realizing they were still in the Ogre who was now charging up the hill. He had no time to plan anything, and so he ran towards the Ogre screaming to get its attention. It looked back at Aiden trying to figure out why the creature he'd slammed against a tree wasn't dead yet. He was close now. Close enough to pull his daggers out, but the Ogre grabbed him and began to thrash Aiden around. He hung on to his daggers as long as he could with all the thrashing going on. He was sure the Ogre was hurting itself more than Aiden due to the daggers still being jammed in its calves. A dagger came loose, slicing the back of the ogres leg all the way up to its knee. Blood spewed in all directions and Aiden let the other dagger go. The Ogre now holding his prey at eye level roared at him and Aiden just smiled. With as much strength Aiden could muster at that moment he impaled the ogres hand causing Aiden to fall.

The ogre fell to its knees from loss of blood: Aiden was finding it hard to stand on the now slick grass, but continued to fight. The ogre lashed out with its other hand, grabbing, reaching, and struggling to reach and kill Aiden. Aiden went behind it and pulled his other dagger free. With both now in his hands he Jumped on to the Ogres back and began to climb his way up to its neck. The Ogre now thrashing and trying to shake Aiden off was only wearing itself out. He reached the Ogres neck and plunged his daggers into the Ogres carotid arteries, twisting them to do as much damage as possible. The Ogre fell forward dead, and Aiden though covered in blood, stood victorious. He pulled his daggers out of the dead Ogre and then collected its blood.

Alistair had just finished off the last Genlock when Aiden arrived. They looked at him like he'd just taken a shower in blood.

"The Ogres dead I take it?" Alistair said gesturing to Aidens stained armor and skin.

"Yep, I even got my little vial of blood to prove it to!" Aiden said in an amused tone, and then started toward the only thing he could assume was the Wardens cache.

Now crouching in front of the chest he opened it to find nothing, "Well, I'm sorry to break it to you Alistair, but theres nothing in here." he called over his shoulder.

"That's impossible the enchantments should still be working." It sounded to Aiden that Alistair was trying to convince himself more than the others. Aiden tensed up. Someone was there: most likely the one that's been following the whole time, but instead of alerting the others he just waited for it to announce itself to them.

"Well, well, what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have been long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of... easy prey?" She startled all but Aiden, now watching her closely as she came down from the marbled walkway and went past them onto a fallen tree. Aiden stepped towards her and she launched a small lightning bolt in his direction,he raised his hands in apology.

"Ah ah ah. Answer my question, and don't think of trying to harm me, or you will be sorry." her tone was cold and soft like the first blankets of snow at winter.

Alistair leaned in and spoke to Aiden, "Don't answer her. There could be others around."

Ah, so the dim witted one is suspicious how delightful! She smiled to herself. "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"she raised her arms in the air as she spoke.

"Yes, swooping is bad" Maker! Alistair you're not getting us anywhere.

Unfazed by his sarcasm she turned to Aiden. "Tell me you name, and I shall tell you mine." He met her gaze and returned it whereas none of the others would.

"I am Aiden, a pleasure to meet you." he bowed but did not break eye contact with the mysterious woman.

"Now, that is a proper greeting, even her in the wilds. I am Morrigan, and welcome to my wilds."

Alistair scoffed, "And how are these your wild?"

"Because I know them as only one who owns them could. What I'm assuming you seek is no longer here by the way, but I know who has them." She gave no answer, and with all but himself he stepped forth.

"Then who has them, and can you take us there?" His tone was strong and reasonable.

"'Twas my mother, and yes I will take you to her, follow me." She came down of the fallen trunk and passed onto a different trail of which they were to follow.

"Can we really trust her?" Alistair questions as they followed.

"What if she's a Witch?" Daveth and Jory chimed

"Only one way to find out." and into the vine and tree covered wilds they delved even deeper.

Not a word was spoken by any, and the only noise that seemed to fill this tunnel made by trees was the clanking of Alistair, and Jory's armor. Bored without conversation and curious about this new woman he tapped Morrigan on the shoulder.

Morrigan heard all of the men following her, well all but one and she needn't have guessed which. It was Aiden for sure, and she didn't care as long as nothing came from it. Startled by a tap on her shoulder she spun around a fireball ready to fly from her hand. Aidan's face was one of surprise and shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I forget that I don't make a sound when I walk, light feet and all, you know." The fire dissipated with a close of her fist.

"Don't do it again unless you'd like to end up with a melted face. Now leave me be, unless you have something to say about that?" Aiden just shook his head and followed her through the trees.

The shadows that once covered them faded away as they stepped back into the light of day.

"Tis not far now, just over this here hill, and please hurry it will be dark soon." They came upon an old timeworn shack, that seemed a little too out of place, and outside of it was standing a woman whose eyes have seen more than years allowed.

"Mother, these are Grey Wardens, and.."

"I can see for myself girl. And here we are. Is there a reason you have come this far?"

"Some Witch of the Wilds you seem to be," Daveth jested.

"Don't antagonizer or we might be turned thrown into the stew then." Jory said, being sensible for once.

"Witch of the Wilds what idle fancies. But what is it you believe dear boy" The old woman turned to Aiden.

"I'm not sure what to believe."

"A statement that holds more wisdom than it implies, but come now I'm sure you're looking for these documents. Before you get upset though know that your enchantment wore of years ago, and I've held onto them just incase. Seeing the situation now it's all well that I did, wouldn't you agree?"

"Thank you for returning them, but we must be off. It was a pleasure to meet both of you."

"Yes, be off with you"

"Come now these are your guests. It wouldn't hurt to show them out." Morrigan sighed at her mother but took lead and the others followed. Not Two hours later they had arrived back at the gates.

"This is where I leave you" While Alistair, Daveth, and Jory headed for the ate Aiden lingered.

"Thank you, Morrigan." with no response he left and joined the others.


	5. The Joining

The sun had just begun to set when the stepped foot back inside the encampment. Though hungry and tired they knew it would be better to meet up with Duncan first. A look of amazement mixed with shock came over Duncans face when he saw Aiden covered in blood.

His voice was bld and caring, "Aiden are you alright? What happened?"

Aiden put his hand up to stop Duncan from worrying, "I'm fine Duncan. The blood isn't all mine. In fact most of it came from the Ogre I killed." He was impressed with himself at his accomplishment. Duncan, however didn't look too amused.

"And you did this on your own?" he further questioned.

"Yes, Duncan, I told the other to go and take care of the other darkspawn while I handled the Ogre."

"Did you not think the other darkspawn could wait? I need Grey Wardens, not men with death wishes." Duncan reproached at Aiden., "But seeing that you are still here with us You will learn from your mistakes in due time. For now we must finish the joining. Please meet me in the courtyard where you meet Alistair earlier." Duncan walked off as did Jory, Daveth, and Alistair.

" Wuff! Wuff-wuff" Bax danced around happy to see Aiden was unharmed and back.

Aiden scratched him behind the ears "Yeah, boy, its me. I guess I should go and finish this huh?" Aiden and Bax made there way to the courtyard, Duncan had mentioned earlier, and found Jory and Daveth fighting.

"Haven't I proven enough already? Why all these damned tests?"

"Oh, will you shut it? Who cares how many tests there are? If it helps stop the Blight then so be it." They turned in Aiden and Bax's direction as they approached.

"Yeah, Sir Knight. If this helps save your family aren't you willing to risk it?" Daveth backing Aiden on the argument Jory could not possibly win.

The sound of Duncan approaching turned them around. He explained that there was a chance they could die from it, why the darkspawn blood was needed, but most of all why we were needed. Aiden had no problem with what was to come. _So, all I have to do is drink it and not die? Sure let me have a jug and gulp it down._ He always made light of situations like these but hoped for the best, for all of them, even Jory.

Daveth was the first to drink of the blood. At first Aiden was sure he was going to make it, but then his body started to convulse and fell to the ground. Daveth's body eventually stopped, and Aiden bowed his head in respect to his fallen comrade. Next was Ser Jory, but he refused after seeing what happened to Daveth.

"No! I have a wife, a child! I can't" Jory drew his weapon on Duncan as though he were a darkspawn, but was no match for Duncan as he ran Jory through.

It was Aidens turn to drink. He looked to Daveth and Jory's bodies on the ground. Taking the chalice into his hands he stared into the cup, seeing his reflection, memories and duties still to be done. Aiden put the cup t his lips and drank deeply. Pain shot to his head as though it were being drilled into by an arrow, blacking out fell to the floor.

It has been a day since the Joining ritual took place and still Aiden had not awaken. Duncan was beginning to think he made the wrong choice, then again it was a choice that had to be made, and he did his best. _Hmm. Have I risked this boy's life in need of a recruit because he had potential or because i needed one? No he did have potential. I saw it the first time when he spared with ten men all trying to attack him. He was, is, calculating, smart, and even methodical in the way he acted, sometimes. If only he'd wake up._ No, Duncan knew that this boy was going to make it, but wasn't to sure. Alistair came running towards Duncan.

"Duncan! They say he's screaming in his sleep, he'll probably awaken at any moment." They took off towards the Wardens encampment and entered one of the tents.

Visions of massing darkspawn torchered his mind, and the dragon burned him with fires that only he could feel.

He awoke to find Alistair and Duncan standing over him while his hound sniffed at him to make sure he was alright. Sitting up from ta cot his head spun. Closing his eyes made it stop thankfully, and he was able to get up.

"Are you alright? Had us kinda worried there."

"I'm fine Alistair, but how long have I been out?"

It was Duncans turn to reply, "About a day. The King has requested your presence at a meeting later this evening. I shall be there as well, though I do not know why he has requested your presence it's best that you show up."

"I'll be there Duncan." Duncan then left the tent and made his way to the fire in the middle of the camp. Alistair stayed and looked as though he were going to say something, but left as well.


	6. Am I Big Enough Yet?

Aiden, feeling a slight chill in places where it shouldn't be, looked down and saw he was without his pants. _Hell it's cold! Shit! Shit! Shit! Ahhg where could the be? Are they in here?_ He opened the nearest chest, _nope. How wonderful, what about in here?_ He searched the tent, for anything that could even resemble pants, but couldn't find anything. Then it hit him, "Bax! Come over here boy." Bax walked over to his master. "Alright, Bax, could you possibly find me a pair of pants please, or at least go get someone who might know where they are?," Bax barked happily and ran off.

"Uhg! Where is he? I'd really like some pants, and maybe a shirt too, but the pants are a must." Aiden paced the width of the tent, willing his dog to return.

Bax finally came back with some decent pants that belonged to a woman, who really wanted them back.

"Get back here you stupid dog. Oh I'm going to get you and when I do…" She walked in on Aiden. Shirtless, pantsless, and ripped.

"These must be your pants. I'm Aiden and this is a little hard to explain" Aiden deeply sorry about what happened he handed them back to the woman..

"Yes, yes, you are hard," Aiden looked down seeing how the cold affected him he covered his lower half with a sheet, but not embarrassed in the slightest. He had that effect on girls sometimes.

She took the pants from his hands, but couldn't stop staring, "Well, maybe it wasn't so bad that he took them after all. I'm Jen." She giggled as her eyes dance around his body.

"Eh hem, yes well when I asked Bax to go find me some pants I should have specified which kind." she giggled at his reply.

"Yes well, maybe I can help with your dilemma. You're the new Warden yes? If I remember correctly the took your clothes and armor because they were drenched in blood, gladly not yours I see. If you want I can go get them for you."

"If you would do that for me I'd really be grateful." She turned and left the tent, and ten minutes later she was back.

"Here you are, one pair of clean clothes, and polished armor." He took them from her hands.

Seeing his new chainmail he asked, "What happened to my leather armor?"

"Oh, apparently there were some really big holes in it, I mean aside from where the body parts go in. If you'd have used you surely would have died. It was a pleasure to….um, meet you and all, but I must be going." She left the tent and Aiden proceeded to check his gear.

It was a cold strong steel. The links of every chain had been oiled, as well as the areas around the knees, arms, fingers, ankles and craftsmanship of every piece was molded just so. The cuirass was heavy, but maneuverable, the greaves moved as though nothing were being covered at all, the boots made every step more powerful, the gauntlets allowed for more grip with weapons, and the helmet made him grieve. It was all perfect to him, but something seemed off like he had seen the armor before. It belonged to his father. It was his father's armor. Crafted for him when he stood against the Orlesians some time ago. Aiden caressed each piece as he put it on: remembering a time when he'd put his fathers helmet on to see if he were big enough to ride with his father because he had to leave.

_His father was the tallest man he'd ever seen. Even taller in his shiny armor that he only wore if he were going away. He didn't like it when his father left. Though only four he knew what could happen out there. He wanted sooo badly to go with his father that he stole the helmet off his father's bead. Once he had it her ran as fast as his legs could go. Thinking no one would notice he went into the great hall. Once inside he put the Helmet on, and fought imaginary dragons, and bad men who wanted to hurt them. Bryce walked in when Aiden was slicing away at the air._

_"Am I big enough yet, daddy?" the Teyrn looked to his son and smiled._

_"Almost my boy. One day you'll have your own, and then we can ride together maybe. In fact I have a surprise for you, just close your eyes and don't peek alright?"_

_"Okay daddy!" Aiden was peeking through the helmet when Bryce scooped him up._

_Bryce laughing, "I thought I said no peeking." Aiden squealed as his father spun him about the room and eventually put him down, "Okay, but this time you really have to close your eyes." and Aiden slipped his hand under the helmet to cover his eyes._

_"What is it daddy? What is it?" Aiden was jumping up and down from excitement._

_Aidan's father took his helmet off his boy and set it down, "Alright, open your eyes." In his fathers hands was the biggest Mabari Aiden had ever seen. In all actuality it was the Mabari Aiden had seen just weeks ago when it was smaller. Aiden had not realized it, but the Mabari chose him that day, and even the breeder said he'd never seen any Mabari choose that quickly. His father put the dog on the ground and watched Aiden light up. Overcome with such joy he ran to his father, right past the dog, and into his arms._

_"I love you daddy." Aiden whispered as though it were a secret only the two shared._

_"What are you going to call him, pup?"_

_"Baxter, or Bax for short. What do you think dad?" Aiden turned towards his father wanting to make him proud._

_"I'm sure your Mabari has more of an opinion than I do. Why don't you ask him?" His father patted him towards his new dog._

_Introducing himself, "Hello my name is Aiden. Would it be alright if I called you Bax?" The hound happily barked, yes, in response._

_"I'm sorry pup, but I must be going now okay?" Aiden looked at as though it was goodbye for good._

_"Do you have to go?" Bryce knelt down and faced his son._

_"I know you don't want me to go, and I don't want to, but as a leader for our lands I must protect my people just as I protect you and the rest of our family. Bax is going to do that while I'm away now. So just remember while I'm gone he will be here, but you must also teach him respect and loyalty, if you want that in return, okay?_

_"Okay daddy, but when you come back can I try on the helmet again?"_

_"Of course you can, and who knows maybe you'll be big enough when I get back." Aiden hugged his father one last time and watched him leave._

This time though, his father really was gone. Theres no coming back from death, and the bad men he wanted to fend off were the ones disguised as friends. All he has now is Fergus, Bax, and his Father's armor. He set helmet down as if it were a fragile soul ready to break. It's surprising really: Fergus isn't- wasn't- much smaller than father, but his armor fits me perfectly. _Have I really grown that much?_ Aiden didn't dare to dwell on it incase he brought forth more memories of happier times and so, with Bax at his side, they went to meet the King.


	7. It's All in the Details

"Blasted Cailan! This is not a time for you to play hero on the front lines!" Loghain had been yelling for sometime since Aiden had joined their meeting, and had some fair points.

"Enough, Loghain, I've decided I shall stand with the Wardens in this assault and thats final." Cailan actually smiled at Loghain when he finished, but it didn't look like the General was anywhere near Cailan's level of amusement.

Aiden couldn't help but try to make the King see things Loghain's way, "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but Loghain is right. You endanger the stability of Ferelden by putting yourself in such danger. Surely if you are slain on the field, civil war will erupt, and if this truly is a blight we need Ferelden united, not divided."

Loghain saw how he spoke with wisdom beyond his years. In all he liked this Warden. He had heard of his skills in battle, his way with strategy, and also how he makes sure he's got all the details before hand in case anything goes wrong. He wishes Cailan was more like Aiden. Someone who thinks before acting, or playing at hero.

"Ah, see here, even a Warden agrees with me. What will you say to him Cailan?"

Aiden was astonished at how Loghain had listened to him. He had heard much of the infamous General who helped drive out Orlesian Chevaliers alongside Maric, the Kings father.

"I will say the same thing to him as I have said to you. My decision is final. Now about the beacon you mentioned earlier."

Cailan rolled out a sheet of paper that had The Tower of Ishal specs laid out on it. "Yes, my men will light the tower, signaling my men to flank the darkspawn."

"Yes, I remember now. I will be sending Alistair and the new recruit as well, incase if something goes wrong."

_What I won't be in the battle? All this way to light a signal?_ Aiden was furious and he raged on inside, "You know if it's not such a hard job, may-be Alistair could do it, and I could join you on the field?" Cailan looked across the table.

"No, both of you must do it. Like I said you're there incase if something goes wrong." The King excused himself and went to sit with his men. Not long after Duncan excused himself leaving Loghain and Aiden to themselves.

"You spoke well today. What is your name?"

"Aiden my lord, Aiden Cousland, or at least it used to be. As a Grey Warden I have no use for the name." Aiden was cautious with his words, but also curious to what he could learn from the man with whom he now spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear of your families death. It is a tragic thing what Howe's done. I see you have not let yourself be affected by it." Loghain was now circling Aiden, studying him as though reading a book.

"That is not entirely untrue my Lord. I have anger and hatred toward this man and all he has, but instead of giving into it I allow it to empower me. Give me what I need to go on and see my family have justice. To do so otherwise would be a weakness."

"Is it true what you think of the King boy?" Aiden dare not speak ill of the king, especially in front of his most trusted General. "It is okay to speak, I asked you a question didn't I"

"Pardon my reluctance General it is just that I was unsure of what would happen if I spoke my thoughts, but seeing now you actually want them, yes. Yes, I do believe he's being foolish. Even a warrior who hasn't seen many battles knows that they are won in the preparation and planning of it all. It was combat one-oh-one for me back home. I just wish he'd have more of a brain is all."

Loghain remained silent after Aiden finished speaking. He was almost sorry for the night that was about to come for Aiden. He however must see to the countries best interests, no matter what it cost. Kings are born, but leaders are forged in battle, and he knew batlle.

Loghain eventually excused himself, "Goodluck Aiden, and may The Maker watch over you dear boy."

"May He watch over us all, my lord."

Now alone with the plans Aiden took time to study them carefully. He became familiar with every door, room, hallway, and open area in the tower. They expected no resistance, but as he knows anything can happen.


	8. The Rallying Cry

Aiden, satisfied that he knew every part of the tower, went back to his tent set up near the Wardens to retrieve his helmet and family blade, but the blade wasnd be nice to talk about the coming battle.

Walking into his brothers camp Aiden ran into Dekka, "Pardon me m'lord, but is it true what's being whispered through camp? About Highever?" Dekkas eyes filled with hope that the rumors were untrue.

Aiden bowed his head in shame. "I wish it were not so, but it is. I'm sorry." his voice cracked knowing that his friend had family there. "Please gather who you can from Highever, I need to speak with them." Dekka ran off to gather whom he could and returned with what seemed like an army massed outside his brothers tent.

"You don't need to do this you know?"

"Yes, I do Alistair! They had friends and family there. They deserve to know what happened." Aiden had located his family sword and now sheathed it on his back.

They all fell quiet as he emerged from the tent.

"Soldiers, friends, citizens of Highever: I come bearing horrible news. I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors whispered in the ranks of this encampment. Men, and women of highever I stand here before you today to ask forgiveness. The rumors are true. Howe- in the- in the dead of the night attacked us and all those that laid within the castle walls." Aiden looked from each man and woman standing there before him with sorrow in his eyes and then continued, "I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness, but I do. I saw many of our friends, nay, our family fall to keep others from harm. However, many escaped, but many also perished. They include Nan, my teacher, My sister Oriana, and" he didn't dare say more but it needed to be said, "My nephew Oren…" gasps and cries at the news swept among them.

"What of the Teryna?"

"Slaughtered, just like the rest. She stayed with my father, giving Duncan and I time to escape. A debt I can never repay."

"That bastard! Let us see him dead" a soldier cried from within the ranks

"I agree with you, but there is something bigger here than our petty grievances today. My father begged Duncan with his dying breath to bring me to safety so that I will live, and tell the King of Howes treachery, and I have. He has promised to help take back our home, and get justice for all those that lay dead within it's halls. But tonight do not dwell on this sadness instead use it, when we face those spawn no better than Howe himself, and take as many as you can. For the sooner we win tonight, the faster we can march home and take back what is ours!" The crowd rallied around their deceased Lords youngest son.

A bellowing voice boomed out over all the voices, "Hail those that live! Hail those that have perished! Hail those that fight! Hail those who stand for us when we cannot! Hail Lord Cousland!" it started slow but then it swelled into an orchestra of voices man and elf, woman and man chanting.

_Hail those that live!_

_Hail those that have perished!_

_Hail those that fight!_

_Hail those who stand for us when we cannot!_

_Hail Lord Cousland!_

Aiden had not expected what had just occurred. Instead of breaking they rallied. They rallied around him. Bax, chimed in too, howling every time the Hail changed. Even as they marched to join the other men standing with Loghain the Hails had become quieter, but had not stopped for it was still in their hearts as they went to battle. They had something more to fight for now.

"Hail to those that live.." Aiden whispered to himself.

"That was pretty good you know. You would've made a great noble, had you not joined the Wardens."

"Well, I've got my daggers, family sword, and helmet now, so lets go see Duncan and get this over with." Aiden walked away, and Alistair followed.


	9. Signal, King & Traitor

Duncan had given them their orders, and they complied although it seemed to be a menial task. As Aiden, Bax, and Alistair approached the bride and watched as the darkspawn emerged from the dark tree line. The archers took aim, and let their arrows fly. The sky burst into flame as fire rained down from the heavens and onto the darkspawn.

Release the hounds!" King Cailan shouted, and off they went. Mabari's of every size and color ran forth and delivered terror upon their enemies. The two armies charged toward each other now, no one holding back.

With the attack now started Aiden, Bax, and Alistair made their way to The Tower of Ishal on the north side of camp. They crossed the bridge dodging flying debris and made it to the tower only to find it had been overrun with darkspawn. _Of course it has, what else could it be? Cats? Maybe some Mabari hounds too? Nope. Just darkspawn._ They charged in blades swinging, k-nines gnashing and fireball exploding on impact.

"Did you make that fireball?" Alistair called.

"No, and it sure wasn't Bax!"

"Then who was it?"

"If I may join you.." It was the mage Alistair had been arguing with the day before.

With a mage now at their backs they made quick work of all the darkspawn in their way. The room was big and open, a Genlock Emissary stood with other Genlocks ready to fight. The mage ran at them first.

"Wait, it's a trap!" Aiden shouted, but was too late. The mage triggered the trap and a plume of fire rang in all directions. The mage and Alistair were flung back by the blast, and the heat singed their brows. Aiden left them to pick themselves off the ground as he and Bax made their way towards the Emissary. The Emissary launched fire, stone, and lighting at the two, but nothing hit them. When one spell careened to their left they dodged right and so on. By this time Alistair and the mage once again joined the fray. The hall was easy, open, and round so getting backed into a corner wasn't a problem. They moved into the next room, more darkspawn came at them from the shadows, and the next room.

"Where are they coming from?" Alistair asked slicing into a Genlock.

"Well, maybe you like to ask the. I mean this is all probably a big misunderstanding" Aiden parried the three Hurlocks nom closing in on him, throwing a smoke bomb down he disappeared and all three fell dead as he appeared behind the Hurlocks. All fell silent as the last hurlocks crashed to the floor, and no more came after them?

"Is that all of them?" the mage desperate to let his guard down since entering the tower.

"For now, but there's probably more up ahead." The mage grimace at Alistairs answer, but who can blame him? Even Aiden was tired of the darkspawn.

Aiden appeased with the current break headed for the room which darkspawn had been pouring from earlier.

"Hey, Alistair, I think you might wanna see this." Aiden looked into the pitch black chasm that filled a corner of the room.

"Makers breath! So that's how they got in here. If theres more resistance like we just faced then we'll never make it to the beacon in time." Alistair, Bax, and the mage headed for the stairs, but Aiden he stayed. He stayed and looked deeper into the darkness that was the chasm.

_They expected no resistance, and yet here's proof of their mistakes. No one would have expected this, but still if they have this many darkspawn to lose as cannon fodder then it is already lost. The battle is already lost. I just hope Duncan can see it in time, and hopefully get the king out as well, but I fear it's already too late._

"Aiden lets go!" Alistair called from the next room waiting so they could continue up the tower. Aiden flew through the next door and joined them, and ascended to the next floor.

We have no time to deal with them all! At this rate we'll never make it to the beacon in time."

"I know Alistair! That's why I'm trying to hurry, but they won't let up." Even more darkspawn poured from the shadows. Aiden searched his mind knowing that there was something they could use elsewhere.

"Alright this floor has some bastillas in the next hallway that we can use to make short work of them, but we'll have to go through the door on the left so we don't alert more of our presence. From that room there should be a door on the right that will takes us into the hall and right behind the bastillas. If they're on wheels we can also use that to clear them out, if not well we'll do it the old fashioned way. However, we need to clear this room first."

An inferno ripped from the mages hands filling the room with fire. The heat charred the darkspawn, and the stench of rotting flesh filled the room.

"Thank you Ser Mage." Aiden impressed by the mages abilities couldn't help but smile. _For all the things the Chantry says about mages they're all right. Then again I'm sure a lot of things the chantry says is a load of Mabari crap._

With the darkspawn dealt with they made their way through the exact doors Aiden had mentioned in the past room, and found three bastillas ready to fire.

"Good they're ready to fire. Excuse me Ser Mage but is there anyway you can give this bolt an exploding effect?" The mage just smiled, and with a spin of his hands the bolt wore flames.

"I would suggest firing it soon friend, and in that direction." He pointed to the other side of the hallway filled with darkspawn.

"What a great idea." Aiden now aimed the bastilla right at them and fired. The bolt exploded as it collided with the floor sending the darkspawn flying, and none got up, they were dead.

"Sadly though, this thing won't fit through the hallway," Alistair added as he saw Aidens mind processing it's ability to do just that.

Aiden drew his daggers,"Then we do it the old fashioned way, like I said before."

Bax ran off ahead and swept through a few darkspawn of his own, with the others close behind, and made it to the second set of stairs.

"On the next floor are kennels. If were lucky they'll be filled with Mabari if not, well we'll just get there when we get there." Aiden and the others made it to the third floor and he was right. Kennels filled with Mabari hounds lined the walls, and near the first cage was the lever to release them.

Aiden zeroed in on the lever, and ran for it. His hand reached the lever and he pulled it as he swung by and lashed out at the nearest darkspawn. The Mabari ran from the kennels attacking any darkspawn in sight, and with their help were able to make quick work of any that got in their way.

The four went from room to room meeting the darkspawn head on. The darkspawn pressed as if knowing it was them that held the power of defeat in their hands. That it was they who could tip the scales in the favor of man, and so they pressed even harder. However the Wardens, Bax, and the mage pressed back as well. Harder, stronger, with more fire power knowing that, the King, but most of all Duncan was counting on them, and so they fought for what seemed like an eternity. With no time to waist they shot up the last flight of stairs.

The fourth floor, the beacon, was right there across the room, but an Ogre stood between them and victory. Knowing this the four gave it their all, putting every last ounce of what the had into the fight. The mage threw fireballs, stone fists, and bolts of lightning from his hands, but began to wear, and his spells came less often than naught. Alistair bashed at the Ogre with his shield striking with his sword whenever possible, and Aiden, and Bax launched themselves at its legs. Bax snapping his jaws and Aiden slicing the backs of the knees. The Ogre eventually fell, but was it too late? Aiden lit the beacon...

* * *

"The Plan will work Your Majesty."

"Of course it will Duncan" The king was so sure of victory that he could almost taste it.

"Ready Archers!" The firing sergeant called, "Fire!" A volley of flaming arrows filled the sky as though they were embers jumping from a fire. Each one striking a darkspawn as though guided by the hand of the Maker himself.

"Release the hounds!" the king's order was obeyed and a fleet of mabari's hit the ground. They attacked and carved their way through loads of genlocks, and hurlocks.

"CHARGE!" the king bellowed.

The armies charged at one another. Soldier meeting soldier on the field. Blades clashed, screams were cries, and blood poured from those on both sides. Black and red joining in a sick game to see which one would be spilled more. The battle raged and no shortage of darkspawn was seen. For every darkspawn killed at least twenty more sprang from the trees.

The field became a slaughterhouse. Warden and soldiers fell at the overwhelming number of darkspawn, but none did flee. Every man and woman stood their ground giving everything they had. It would not be enough though. Duncan looked to the tower hoping to see the signal by now, but it was not lit. With each passing moment more and more dies, and as he witnessed the carnage around him he prayed to the Maker, hoping that a miracle would happen.

Duncan, seeing his family fall, was enraged and fought even harder for those around him. He sacrificed his own defences to try and save those that he could, but even he knew hope was lost. Duncan found his way to the king.

"Your Majesty sound the retreat!"

"Not a chance Duncan: we have them on the run." The King enjoying the slaughter had not yet felt the full force of the terror darkspawn can bring. In every direction men and women fell, but he did not notice, for it was he who would be the conquering hero. _It'll be just like in the tails I read so long ago. The mighty King, me, and the Wardens vanquishing the Archdemon and ending the blight. It will be a tale bards sing for years to come._ The King was obsessed with the old tales of heroes and kings, but thing don't always turn out the way they were planned.

* * *

Loghain had been watching as the darkspawn overran the Wardens, and the King. _What a fitting end to a terrible king. He was terrible, not in the ways of a tyrant but, he could not rule with the respect that his father commanded._ He watched as many fell on the field of battle. It had escalated faster than he thought, and he was okay with that. He was sorry for those that did not have the title of Warden or King, but he must do what he believes is best for Ferelden.

"My Lord, should we just charge now? The men on the field are being slaughtered."

"I can see that, Cauthrien, thank you: and no we don't charge until the signal is lit." Loghain knew the men he commanded were becoming restless, but that would all be over soon. He just needed to wait for the signal. _Why hasn't it been lit yet? Is something wrong?_ Loghain narrowed his gaze to watch for it in the distance. _Ah, there it is._ A smile crossed his face, but was gone as soon as it was there.

"Sound, the retreat"

"But, The King.." Loghain grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes.

"Do it" she nodded at his command.

"Move out, all of you."

Where as most of them fled some did not. All at once a mass of soldiers ran for the field. A rallying cry of hails sounded through the hills.

_Hail those that live!_

_Hail those that have perished!_

_Hail those that fight!_

_Hail those who stand for us when we cannot!_

_Hail Lord Cousland!_

It was the men of Highever that ran to the aid of their fallen brothers and king. _Let them go. They will die with the others, and besides there is no need of men still loyal to a dead Teyrn._ Loghain watched as they continued down and flooded over the darkspawn Many were killed by the time they reached the battlefield. They either took an arrow or didn't live to see it end. He looked to the tower _It's nothing personal Aiden, and if by some chance you make it out of there alive, it won't be for long._ Loghain turned and began marching with the rest of the men.

* * *

Duncan was now with the king, most of the Wardens had already fallen, and so to did the soldiers around was fighting a monstrous Ogre when it scooped him up it its hands. Cailan tried to to get free but the ogre crushed Cailan killing him instantly. The Ogre threw him away as though his limp body were a childs rag doll. Duncan witnessing the death of the king ran and jumped on the ogre stabbing him and plunging his sword into the creature. It fell dead. Duncan injured from previous striked crawled over to the king. He was dead, and there was nothing Duncan could do. He looked towards the beacon, and there at the top of the tower flames licked at the night sky, but no charge had come. He heard it, he wasn't sure what, but a mass of soldiers carrying the crest of Cousland charged at the darkspawn flanking them. It was all in vain though for the battle was lost. Duncan looked to the beacon one last time in hopes that Aiden and Alistair still lived. As he laid on the ground, broken and defeated, a Hurlock came forth and swung away. Everything went black…

* * *

Aiden lit the signal, but didn't know if the flanking party charged. The door burst open behind them and a wave of darkspawn caught them by surprise. The were outnumbered with no where to go it seemed they were going to die there, unknowingly like their brothers and sisters on the field. The mage was the first to fall, but the other three fought, and soon were overrun. Arrows pierced their armor, and blades ran them through. All was lost, and then a light brighter than Aiden had ever seen filled the room. The darkspawn were dead, and so was he.


	10. The Day After

The room was dark. No hint of light, no windows, or doors. Just. Darkness. A sound of stone grinding came from behind. Where ever he was; he wasn't alone.

"Who- whos there?" he called into the darkness.

There was no sound, but the sound of his beating heart. Aiden closed his eyes, but it only became darker.

Schssshhhhh. His eyes sprang it was again. That noise. Where was it coming from? He looked around but still saw nothing. Succumbing to the darkness he just looked straight ahead, and at that very moment fire spewed from the Archdemons gaping maw. This was it. This was his end, and he welcomed it with joy. It didn't matter anymore if he lived or died.

Now looking into the eyes of the Archdemon he said,"Thank you" and shut his eyes ready for the end. Sweet oblivion, but before the fires could engulf him an army of Wardens sprang forth and shielded him from death.

The Wardens had been unconscious since the night of the slaughter. It was a wonder that her mother was able to save them. Both has sustained wounds that would have been fatal if left unchecked. Aiden had sustained the most damage from what she could tell, and now tended to his wrappings.

Morrigan's mother did what she could but even powerful magics needed to recharge. Aiden's wounds had become worse over night. They were starting to become infected, his fever was up, and Morrigan could see that he was weakening. She grabbed a towel and bucket of water, from where Alistair was laying, and placed the towel on Aiden's forehead, then proceeded to get her mother.

"Mother, the Warden we met earlier has become feverish, and I fear that he is weakening as we speak."

"Then it is worse than I thought."

"What ever do you mean?" Morrigan now following her mother into the hut.

"If he dies there's no hope for any of us and we can't have that, can we?"

Aiden was now thrashing in the bed as if his body had been restrained.

"Who- who's there?" he called though unaware of their presence. He thrashed for many more moments until he just stopped.

Morrigan had thought him to be dead but her mother reassured her otherwise.

"He is not dead yet morrigan. I can still heal his wounds, but I shall need your help." Flemeth held out her hand, and Morrigan took it.

"Pay attention now. I will need you to hold him down, and no matter what happens do not let go."

Flemeth began hovering her hands over the Wardens wrecked body. The thrashing started once more, followed by screams, and pleas for death. Morrigan wasn't sure whether her mother was killing or saving him, but still she held him down.

Bones snapped back into place in areas they didn't know were broken, gashes in his skin closed, and the fever that consumed him had subsided.

"It is in his hands now." Flemeth headed for the door and looked back at her daugher still holding the boy down and shook her head.

Morrigan looked over the Warden, and studied the now invisible wounds that her mother had just healed. She was no healer, but she knew enough, and her mother would most likely be teaching her more. For now though she would tend to Ferelden's last hope.

Alistair awakened not much earlier after Flemeth had healed his friend, and to his horror found Morrigan standing over Aiden.

"Get away from him you Witch." Alistair now jumping to defend himself if need be.

"Don't make me turn you into a toad you oaf. Were trying to save him. Otherwise neither of you would be here." She chided him from across the room.

"But how did we get….here?" Alistair now looking at his surroundings and wondering what happened to those at Ostagar.

"My mother saved you is what happened. Now get dressed and leave." her eyes shot towards the door.

"Not without him. I wouldn't be here if not for him, so if you think I'm leaving without him you've got another thing coming.

"Ugh. Look I didn't mean leave him with me. I meant go outside so I can work better."

"Oh. Okay, but if he wakes up and has the mind of a toad I know who to blame. Got that?"

Morrigan threw her hands in the air as if to say why do I even bother, and Alistair left the hovel.

Alistair stepped outside into the afternoon light. Hoping by any means that Aiden would recover.

"Did she tell you boy?" It was morrigans mother. Great

"I'm sorry?" Alistair's act of fool was even less convincing to her as it was to him.

"Did she tell you what happened at the battle?" Flemeth now made her way over to him from the little hill near by.

"Um, no, she probably just forgot to mention it when I threatened her."

"Hahahahaaa, and we both see how well that went didn't we? But come now surely you'd like to know what happened?"

"Of course I would." Alistair braced himself for the oncoming blow that was about to be struck.

"I'm sorry to tell you dear boy, but they're all dead. A man left with his troops just as the signal went up. However some did not follow his command and charged to their deaths." Flemeth saw the shocked look in his eyes. He was taking it harder than she had thought he would.

Duncan, the Wardens, all of them gone, but why? Even the king! Why would Loghain do this? There must be something I-we- can do. He must be brought to justice.

He opened his eyes to the light flooded room. It was so much brighter than where hed been. Where had I been, and, where am I know? Aiden sat up and looked at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a hovel of some sort. Great did we win and I just can't remember the victory party?

His head and body ached, and yet not a scar was on him. Well at least none he could see anyway.

"Ah, you're awake good. Mother will be pleased."

Aiden looked over in the direction the voice had come from and it was Morrigan standing near the bookshelf. He didn't know how he'd missed her when looking around. No one could have missed her.

"Morrigan right?"

"Yes, and you are safe here from the darkspawn for now."

The darkspawn! The King! what, what happened to them? We wouldn't be here unless something went wrong. Aiden searched his memories, the signal I had to light the signal, and I did, but….

"I know I wouldn't be here unless something went wrong. What happened morrigan?" He looked at her hoping he was wrong.

"They are all dead." Aiden's face remained still, no emotion was portrayed.

Dead? All of them dead? Fergus! Now I'm all alone. Unless…

"Did Bax make it out?"

Astonished by his lack of regret for his fallen comrades and king she answered him, "You mean the hound that wouldn't stop pestering me because he thought I was hurting you? If so then yes. Mother rescued him as well."

Aiden jumped from his bed leaving the sheet to fall to his feet, "well I should probably get dressed and go, so thank you for everything Morrigan."

"You are welcome; though mother did all of the work. Your clothes and armor should be in the trunk in front of the bed"

Aiden came out to find Alistair, grieving from the looks of it, and went over to him.

"Hey, come on we have a mission to complete. We may be the last Wardens in Ferelden, but we will find a way."

"They're all gone. The Wardens, Duncan, all gone." listairs eyes brimmed with tears, but none fell from his face.

"I know. Like I said, we will find a way. We may have no army at our backs this time, but it is still up to us to stop the blight. I know how you feel, and believe me I thought about walking away when I heard what happened, but I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Got it?" Alistair shook his head.

"But how are we going to stop a blight? The two of us can't do it alone, and we'll eventually need an army, how do you plan to get past that?"

"The documents. Did you ever give them to Duncan?"

"No, he had me hold onto them in case something happened to him."

Flemeth approached the two Wardens, "You are ready to face the blight then?"

Aiden looked to her and with an assured tone he said, "Yes. We must stop it at all costs. We may be two," Bax barked at Aiden, "three, but we will rally those who swore to help defend against the blight. None can refuse the call."

"Are you sure about this Aiden? I mean even if we get all of them we'll still have to get to Loghain."

"That's the easy part. If he gets in our way we kill him. Duncan said Wardens defend against the blight at all costs. This is an all costs situation. Do you have a problem with that?" Aiden smiled at Alistair hoping they were on the same page.

"Well, lets do this then." Alistair put out his hand and Aiden clasped it. They for now were an army two, three, if you count Bax which Aiden did

"Thank you for your help, um.. What is your name exactly?"

"My name is Flemeth."

Alistair looked astonished, "The Flemeth? Like from all the tales?"

Aiden hit Alistair hin the shoulder, "OW! That hurt."

"Who cares what, or who she is? She saved us, and now we have a mission to complete. There's not time to stand around right now." Aiden turned toward the powerful witch, "No offence of course"

"None taken dear boy, but before you go there is One last thing I can offer." Morrigan came out from the hovel.

"So will they be joining us, or will they be leaving?" She crossed her arms and smiled.

"They will be leaving, and you shall join them."

"Good...What? No, no, no, no. I am not ready, this is too sudden."

"Many things come in life too suddenly, Morrigan. Remember that as you travel, and know that they will fail without you."

Morrigan complied to her mother's wishes and went off With the Last two wardens in Ferelden, and a really smelly dog.


	11. Seeking Atonement

It had been two weeks since he turned himself in. A warrior of the Beresaad, and he and his company were overrun by the darkspawn; near Lake Calenhad. When he awoke he found himself without his sword in someones house. He killed them; even the children that played there. He regrets it, but it cans done. There is no atonement for a murderer.

Never before had he seen someone so tall, and calm like nothing bothered him, and he definitely wasn't from anywhere around Ferelden, or Orlais. They passed by the cage, at first he didn't see the man in there, but on closer inspection came closer to the man behind bars. Aiden had to know more.

Morrigan was the first to recognize what he was, "A Qunari, here?"

"Go away human. I am not here for your amusement."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sten of the Beresaad, and I have been convicted of murder." Aiden didn't doubt the second part, but he didn't quite understand the first part.

What exactly is a Beresaad? In fact for that matter what exactly is a Qunari? I mean I've heard of them before, but why is he all the way out here? And doesn't he know how to smile? His face is tighter than a drawn bow for Andrastes sake!

"Beresaad?" He questioned.

"It does not matter human: now go away."

Why won't this human stop pestering me? If he were closer I'd reach out and strangle him if I could, but maybe he'll go away. Sten thought

"Would you be interested in seeking atonement? I'm not sure what a Beresaad is, but by the looks of it I'd say you're a warrior."

Atonement? What pressing issue could allow me atonement? I have accepted my death, but maybe there is a chance.

"It would have to be something worth doing if I'm ever to atone. I have failed my people, and have doomed myself. What task must you complete that you need help with?"

"Now that you mention it, I could help stopping the Blight."

"You, are, Wardens?" The man looked in, what Aiden could guess was,disbelief, "My people have heard tales of your order."

"Well then you're in luck: you see my friend here, Alistair, and I are the last two in Ferelden now. Thanks to Loghain anyway."

"You brothers stood their ground when others fled, and your task is even harder now that there are just the two of you. I will help."

"Um, who has the key?" now noticing the slight problem of the cage.

"The Revered Mother has it. Perhaps if you talk to her she would.." Aiden jammed a dagger into the lock and twisted.

"Or I could just do that." Aiden pulled the door open for Sten, and he stepped down.

"Well then now that's taken care of do you possibly have any weapons or armor I could have?"

Aiden looked at Sten. He stood at least a head taller than him, and much broader in the shoulders as well.

"No, but before we do anything else I'd like to go to the tavern and see what the word around Ferelden is, and then we'll stop by the merchant over near the Chantry before we leave."

The four, now five, made their way across the road and entered the tavern.


	12. The Message

The smell of ale and vomit penetrated their noses as they walked in. It had changed since the last time Aiden was here. Then again that was before the King had died, and with Lothering so close to the Wilds and no one to stop them, this place is screwed. He looked around trying to find a seat, but sing none he walked up to the bar.

Aiden squeezed in between four knights, and ordered some drinks, but before he could get them the leader grabbed him by the arm.

"Look what we have here, boys, weren't we asking about him earlier?" Aiden recalled his face from camp. He was one of Loghain's Sergeants. Crap.

She had watched them enter, from her corner over near the fire, there were five of them. Three men, a woman, and a Mabari. She noticed that the tall man was the one from the cage, and doubted the Revered Mother gave up the key to free him. They must have broken him out, but why? For now she just watched, and it soon got out of hand.

Aiden pulled his arm away from the man, "I am not who you think I am."

"Oh? You are not one of the Grey Wardens responsible for the kings death?" The soldier pressed.

The patrons that filled the tavern turned to them, and looked as if they wanted to string him up and lynche him. A Grey Warden? I thought they all died at Ostagar. Did this man run from his fallen comrades? No, no, it doesn't look that way. There is determination and regret in this mans eyes. I can see it. Seeing how the patrons reacted he tried to calm them.

"We stood our ground! It was Loghain that turned away to leave our King to die! If you question anyone it should be him." The patrons weren't buying it and he began to worry.

"Loghain saw the betrayal coming, boy. Who are you to slander his word" The soldier spit on him.

Desperate that anything would work he used his title, "I'm Teryn Aiden Cousland, that's who."

"The Cousland's are dead. Traitors to the crown, Arl Howe saw that they were dealt with."

That pushed Aidens buttons too far. Dealt with? DEALT WITH? He drew his blade and put it to the man's throat, and the others followed suit.

"Howe massacred my family. To say otherwise is signing your own death letter."

The mention of Howe had definitely pushed this man's buttons. If there were ever a time to intervene it would be now. She walked over to them hoping to solve things peacefully.

"May I help?"

She had hair as red as Jade's, her eyes bluer than sapphires; and she was wearing a chantry robe? He had no idea who she was, nor did he care. His family had been insulted and he planned on having this man's blood for it.

"I'm sorry sister, but could you please step that way a bit?" Aiden waved his hand to the side: the Sergeant agreeing with him.

"If you're going to kill each other at least go outside and do it." The two men complied and their allies followed. They faced each other, weapons drawn, and ready to fight.

"It will be a pleasure when Loghain congratulates me on your death."

"Only if you can talk in pieces." Aiden threw a knife at one of the Sergeants men, striking him through the eye and, killing him instantly. The fight began.

Sten quickly disarmed one of the men holding a great sword swinging it in an arc formation to keep them back. Fireballs and ice flew from Morrigans hands, Bax charged those that ran away, leaving Alistair and Aiden to do the close up work.

She saw the archer take aim. It was pointed right at the man who called himself Aiden. She drew her own bow and took aim, at the man, and let her arrow fly. Praying that it hits his mark. She was a bit rusty from her time in the chantry, but as if guided by the Makers hand it struck him under the shoulder causing his own shot to go awry.

It skimmed the top of his head and hit the fence post. The arrow had barely missed him, but where had it come from? He didn't have time to worry about it right then. Aiden was still fighting the Sergeant plus two others, and the others were all in combat. Loghain's men outnumbered them by six men, and no one was holding back. Aiden could see the way people were looking at them, especially Morrigan. It wasn't smart to be out here in the open with Templars so close. Sten was working on his third kill when Aiden spotted him, and Alistair and Bax were having trouble when an arrow made it's way through the enemies head.

"We surrender." The Sergeant and last man dropped to the ground begging for mercy. The sister from earlier appeared from behind Aiden.

"Good. Enough blood has been shed today." Aiden looked at her crossly. Today? You think enough has been spilled today? No blood will be enough to repair what Loghain has done! Who does she think he is? Aiden looked back to the man on his knees pleading for their lives.

Morrigan was asking the same question as the Warden,"Tell me we are not going to listen to this, girl?"

"Please! Please let me go. I have a wife, a family. I want to see them again." Aiden crouched down eye level with the Sergeant.

Nodding in the other man's direction, "Do you too have a family you wish to see?" He shook his head no.

"Alright. I'll let you go: if you'd be so kind to give Loghain for me." Aiden smiled at the fear in the Sergeant's eyes.

"An-Anything m'lord! Just let me go."

"Tell him we're coming for him. No, better yet, tell him that there is no place in all of Thedas he can hide from me. I know what really happened, and he should be worried." Aiden pulled the Sergeant up by the neck, and threw him as to indicate he should run.

The two men ran as fast as their feet could take them.

"What a waste Warden. We should have killed them." Morrigan scolded. "They will be trouble."

"Noted, but they aren't too far." Aiden flashed her a smile from the corner of his mouth, and turned to the red headed woman.

"May I borrow your bow, and an arrow please?" He held out his hand and she gave it to him.

"Morrigan, how many does it take to deliver a message?" Aiden drew and aimed for his target. She smiled knowing what was about to happen.

"One" Aiden released the bow string, and the man following the Sergeant fell dead.

"Thank you." The bow was returned to its owner, "and next time don't intervene. It never turns out for do-gooders."

Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what he'd just done. That man had surrendered: there was no need to kill him. She said a prayer for the man knowing it would not be the last death she'd see.

"Ha-How could you do that!?" She demanded.

"Simple I just placed the arrow along the bow lined up my shot and…" her face grew red with anger.

"You know that's not what I meant, and you know it!" Her arms held at her sides holding back from punching him in the face.

"He had no family, and besides it makes the message more… oh, whats the word I'm looking for?" He put his hand against his chin as if in deep thought.

"Believeable?" Alistair offered.

"No, too simple."

"Convincing?" Aiden snapped his fingers dramatically.

"Precisely, Morrigan. The message is more convincing that way. Also the Sergeant's dead anyway: theres no way Loghain is going to let him live having failed his only objective."

"That aside is there something you wanted from me?" He now faced her.

"Yes, those men said you were a Warden, and you obviously don't deny it so I'm coming with you."

Shaking his head as if he heard her wrong, "Um, I'm sorry: what did you say?"

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't know if you know this but, you're a sister of the chantry." he gestured to her outfit,"I'm pretty sure anyone who's 'promised' let alone devoted to the Chantry is allowed to help wage a war in which case: the most likely outcome is death." Aiden gestured to the others to follow him to the merchant, but she still followed at his heels.

"I can help you," Aiden just ignored her while looking through the merchant's wears, "the Maker wants me to help." That got his attention.

"The Maker? You're joking right? The non existent god that everyone believes in?"

Overhearing their conversation Alistair gave his two sense, "Aren't we full up on crazy?"

"Another religious zealot, hmm?"

Bax just barked happy for the new company: Sten had no comment. As far as Aiden could tell Sten didn't think women couldn't be anything other than artisans, or housemaids, or something dainty. Apparently he hasn't been in Ferelden long.

She stood waiting for his answer. Watching him as he inspected the armor, blades, and bows the merchant had stocked. It wasn't the best. The armor could block from a killing blow, and the weapons could kill as good as anything really, but she wouldn't want to have it for long: these pieces were junk.

It was like she was baring into his soul. What blackness waited for her there? He did not know, but she was kind of creeping him out. Her eyes never left him: hanging on to every second that passed waiting for the answer. Sighs. Well I could use the help, and she'll probably be a better cook that any of us: plus if she gets too annoying we can get rid of her no strings attached. He finally spoke while looking at a new chest guard.

"Alright: what's your name?" he asked never looking away from the piece he was inspecting.

"Leliana. You have me wrong though."

"Oh, how so?"

"I am a lay sister, and have not taken my vows, I am free to leave whenever I want"

"That's good because we'll be heading out after this, and by my guess that robe doesn't offer much protection, so you might want to pick yourself out some armor and weapons." He saw a smile come to her red painted lips, and her eyes light up like stars: then went back to inspecting the items he'd picked out.


	13. The First Night They Camped

They'd been walking for hours and they still hadn't seen any sign of the Brecilian forest. There were trees all around them, but they had no idea where they were. By Aidens calculations, and Stens, they were headed in the right direction, but no one was really getting along at that point.

Alistair was complaining of hunger, Leliana about her shoes, Morrigan about Bax eating her herbs, and Sten about their incessant whining. So far the few hours Aiden had spent with his new allies had been an overall terrible experience, and made the decision to camp for the night at the next clearing they came to.

The moon was just peaking over the horizon when they found the next clearing. It actually wasn't too bad a spot; there was a stream for water, plenty of limbs for fire, and enough space for everyone to set up their tents.

Aiden dropped his pack, "Alright we camp here. Bax go collect some branches for fire, Leliana fill the costrels in the stream, Sten make the fire when Bax gets back, and Alistair be prepared to cook."

"Ey, why doesn't Morrigan have to do anything, or you for that matter? Also do you really want me to cook; if so how do you feel about charred rabbit?" Aiden grabbed the bow and quiver, filled with arrows he'd bought earlier, and walked towards Alistair.

"First off: I'm not giving her any orders because she's not one to be ordered around. Secondly I'm going to get the food you'll be cooking, so get the pans and water, or whatever you need." Aiden walked off into the bush and nearby trees.

Peace and quiet at last. Ahhhh. Aiden was enjoying his time among the trees and listening to the sound of frogs croaking in the night. The best part was, he was alone. No duty at that time to worry about, and no one that depended on him.

A rustling came from a nearby bush, he stopped and waited. He saw the antlers first, it was a deer: a buck big enough to last them a few days at least. He drew his bow carefully to take aim. The nock lined up with his jaw, and as he was about to release, a noise scared the deer causing it to flee. Aiden let the arrow go still hoping to at least injure it so it wouldn't get too far ahead, but it was too fast, and instead it skimmed Morrigan's bangs.

"You almost shot me!" she yelled.

"You scared the food away!" Aiden threw up his hands in frustration and spun around. Can't I have a little peace? Please? I mean seriously, I'd rather be traveling with a group of darkspawn right now: at least it'd be okay if I killed them.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" His was back turned to her and his tone was no less frustrated than when she'd found him in the woods.

"Well since your dog ate most of the herbs I use for crafting potions, that save your lives I might add, I'd thought I'd restock." Aiden knew he couldn't be angry at her for that and apologized.

He slid his hand down his face to calm himself, "I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell and get upset with you, it's just that…"

"You're tired of us already?"

Looking to see if the deer left any tracks he answered her. 'Eh,nah, well. Yeah. I would have tried to put it more kindly, but yes, that's my problem. I never really thought I'd have to deal with the whole, FERELDEN IS DEPENDING ON YOU, schtick. That's not for beginners like me." he put his hand to his chest and smiled.

"You are no more a beginner than I am a lyrium addled Templar."

"Well that'd be something to see now wouldn't it?"

"Indeed it would, but rather than talking maybe we should get back to what we were doing before, yes?" Aiden examined a piece of a branch the deer had run into.

"What? Sorry, I was tracking the deer. Well best get back at it, and good luck finding the herbs you need." He ran off in the direction the deer had fled.

She continues to poke around the bushes and discovered a whole bushel of elfroot. These shall come in handy later. She harvested what she could while not being too greedy. Never know what might happen on this little adventure of theirs; if you could call it that which she certainly did not.

She still didn't understand why the Warden had let that girl follow them. To her she was a nuisance; always talking about the Maker and how he was always there, watching over them, like some protective father. It really made her wish she were deaf now having listened to her for the past few hours.

She moved on looking for other ingredients that may be necessary in the days to come. In the end she ended up collecting a handful of Deep Mushrooms, Deathroot, and some toxin extract from some dead giant spiders she found deeper in the area she was exploring. Her bag was full, and somewhat overflowing. Happy with what she had she made her way back along the path she'd made for herself so she wouldn't get lost. It came out of nowhere, cocooning her in it's web and dragging her off to its cave.

Back at camp Sten was working on the fire with some sticks Bax had brought back and some dried grass. With the passage of time they noticed that Aiden still hadn't come back from hunting and that Morrigan was gone as well.

"Where is he with the food, shouldn't he be back by now?" Alistair started whining of hunger again, though in all honesty he had never really stopped.

"Parshaara" Sten was tired of him, "Do humans have nothing better to do than complain? Here." Sten tossed Alistair a pouch of cookies.

"Where'd you get these?"

"I stole them from a child: I was doing him a favor." Sten said concentrating on the now burning grass.

"Thank you, Sten" Alistair said while stuffing his face with crumbly goodness.

The flames from the burning grass slithered along the branches and twigs, and a moment later the fire was going steady, only flickering when a gentle breeze blew by.

Alistair filled the pot's he'd been carrying with water from the stream all the while Leliana was filling the costrels right beside him humming a sing song tune. Alistair could have sworn he'd heard it somewhere before, but he wasn't sure where, and so he asked.

"Leliana, what's that song you're humming?"

"Oh, that? It's the Chant of Light, surely you've heard it before?"

"Yes, but isn't it usually sung? I mean they call it the Chant of Light for a reason, if someone hums it doesn't it become more like the Hum of Light?" She giggled at his observation.

"Um no, sadly not." Finished filling the pot halfway alistair put it over the fire so it'd be ready for when Aiden got back, which was soon, he hoped.

There was a scuffling noise just ahead of her, and it's silhouette couldn't be mistaken. It was a giant spider. She backed away from the stream very slowly, and drew her daggers.

"Um, Sten, Alistair: I think you might want to get your weapons out."

"Why?"

"Because unless one of us can turn into a giant spider, I doubt that it's friendly company."

"It's probably just Morrigan, she can shift you know?" Alistair said not all too worried.

Leliana whispered to the bush, "Morrigan if this is a joke, it's not funny. Show yourself."

The creatures ambushed them. One jumped out at her knocking her to the ground causing her blades to fall away. It's fangs dripped a bright green venom as she struggled against her attacker. She heard the sound of Sten and Alistair also taking on their attackers, so she knew she'd be doing this on her own. The spider was cuckooing her and in one last attempt she reached for her dagger. She felt the hilt in her hand and shoved the blade in between the spiders fangs. Venom flooded from its mouth as it seizured and died. Gasping for air and from shock she pushed herself away from it's giant frame.

Sten, Alistair, and Bax ran over to where Leliana was sitting, and helped pull the webbing off of her. She could have done it herself, but Alistair saw how frightened she was. This was nothing scary for him: when it comes to deciding the scariness between darkspawn and giant spiders the winner was darkspawn hands down. Sadly they'd have to remake the fire since in the little brush with spiders he managed to knock over the pot of water, but first they went after Aiden and Morrigan.

"Alright, we need to go find them and make sure they're okay." Alistair pointed out, and began heading into the trees.

Aiden had now been hunting for about an hour, maybe more. Still no sign of the deer he'd shot at earlier. It had left tracks but then they suddenly stopped af if it had vanished into thin air. Something's not right. These woods are quiet, too quiet, he realized now taking time to listen to the things around him; the frogs no longer croaked, and the crickets that chirped were as silent as the night itself. He started back to camp stopping along the way to check the traps he'd placed incase he couldn't get the deer.

The first trap he happened upon was still empty, and… broken? But who, surely not Morrigan? No, she was as hungry as the rest of them. A low hissing gave it away, and Aiden looked up. The sky has been blocked by a canopy of webbing, he now knew what had taken his game, and led him further into their hunting grounds. The spider dangled five feet above him and was coming down fast. He ran. It's not that he was scared. No: it was that he knew you never take an enemy on when they have the advantage, but then he stopped dead in his tracks. Morrigan! They may have taken her. Knowing what he had to do he ran back into the lair where spiders dwelled to feast on anything that breathed.

His footsteps made no sound as he hid in the shadows waiting for any sign of her. His breathing was slow and calm; the ground beneath him sturdy, and his bow ready to fire. It had come from the other side of the canopy and was dragging something behind it. It was in the shape of a human, but he couldn't be too sure, he took the shot anyway. The abdomen of the spider deflated on impact sending its guts flying in all directions. The spiders were now aware of his presence and came for him. They fell from the sky, rose from the ground, and leapt from the trees. He was surrounded with nowhere to go, and all he had was his bow. Why didn't I grab my swords?

They made it just in time to see Aiden surrounded by no fewer than thirty spiders, and Morrigan waking from her paralysis. Bax went over and chewed through the webbing allowing her to become free. She dusted off the last of the webbing and looked up. Oh, well isn't this lovely? To have come so far only to be killed by spiders: this is one for the history books. Her hands filled with flame, and she threw it at them.

Aiden had seen them come in, but he wasn't expecting a giant ball of fire to be coming right for him. He dove and rolled to the side as it hit the spot he was standing. The heat from the blast singed his bow string leaving him only with a bow. The rest of them charged the spiders; stabbing, slicing, biting, and freezing anything that had more than six legs. Once Morrigan began to freeze them they learned if they'd sab or hit them hard enough they'd shatter into little chunks of spider meat. Gross, really, but it made the work go much faster.

By the time they were finished there were at least twenty-five dead, and or shattered spider corpses. Five had fled seeing that they were no match to their six. It was beginning to be a long night. They made off for camp wary of the shadows and stopped by the traps Aiden had set. In the end he'd caught eight hares. Well it's better than nothing, he thought. Back at camp he decided something must be done if they ever want to venture out when camping and issued an order.

"From now on whenever we camp were leaving in pairs of two. I don't care if you don't like the other person you're with, so you'll just have to deal with it. Any questions? No? Good." Aiden took the hares to the nearest rock and began to skin them. Alistair refilled the cooking pot, Sten remade the fire, Lelian cleaned herself up, and Morrigan went over to her tent located the furthest away from the rest.

Aiden had begun skinning the hare's when bax came over and sat staring at him. Aiden tossed him a fur to play with, but that's not what he wanted. Bax wanted a hare all to himself.

"C'mon boy, wouldn't you rather have a nice charred rabbit?" he said tossing the dog scraps of meat that still clung to one of the furs.

Bax jumped at it greedily, and whined for more.

"Oh fine, heres one freshly skinned." Aiden tossed the hare at his feet and Bax barked happily in return.

Aiden had finished skinning the hare's and brought them over to Alistair, and then went to set up his tent. Alistair was cutting the meat away from the rabbits bones, and dropping the pieces into the boiling water when Lelian came over and told him he was doing it wrong.

"You're doing it wrong Alistair." She took the ladle from his hands.

"No I'm not. This is how a Ferelden cooks."

"Maybe the ones who've never cooked in their life before, I mean just look at this, It's turning grey!" A look of concern crossed her face.

"Aiden said I had to cook, and so I am." Alistair took the ladle back and continued to stir the grey mush that had been hare meat, carrots, and cabbage.

"Alright come and get it!" Alistair called.

Aiden served himself two bowls; one for himself and one for Morrigan. He brought it over to her and left. They ate vigorously that night: after the long trek and the spiders it was a welcomed rest. It was hard to swallow however. The texture was chunky, and the flavor was completely gone, but at least it was a hot meal. That was the nicest thing about it to be said. They all agreed after that meal though that Alistair was stuck with dish duty, and filling the water satchels.

When Aiden was finished he announced he would take first watch, and no one complained. After dinner they all settled in and slept, except Aiden. He took a string from his bag, picked up his bow, and wandered to the nearest stump. While he watched, and listened he restrung his bow.


	14. Get Some Sleep

Alistair's steps were clunky and loud. Had anyone not been awake they would be now. Never taking his eyes off the bow string he spoke.

"You're not sleeping?" Alistair was now standing behind him looking over his shoulder at his work.

"You aren't going to wake anyone to take a shift are you?" he turned back and looked at him.

"No. It's easier if I don't sleep." Alistair came and sat on the ground.

"You know you're not in this alone right?" Alistair looked up at him seeing if Aiden was paying attention.

(Sighs) "I know Alistair, but….. I-I can't face them. They linger in my mind and I see their faces. The shame, anger, and hatred. I know they are gone, but they still linger. " Alistair could see the hurt in his eyes. It was the look of not wanting to sleep because he was scared of what he might witness. It wasn't the darkspawn he was scared of seeing: it was his family.

"I know how you feel, but I need you. I can't do this on my own. You could, but me? I wouldn't have even picked up any of the company we now have, so give yourself some credit and a break."Alistair pushed himself off the ground and put his hand on Aiden's shoulder, "C'mon, get some sleep. I'll take second watch."

Aiden pried himself away from his stump and walked to his tent, and slept. When he slept though he dreamed….


	15. The Same

Aiden closed his eyes, falling asleep had never felt better, but it was what awaited him in his dreams that would torture him.

_He was back home, in the Great Hall, and safe. Fergus, Oren, Orian, mother, father, and Jade stood in front of the fire greeting him with smiles. His own face lit up with a smile as he ran to see them. The closer he got the farther they seemed to be._

_Why can't I get to them? It's them. I know it is. _

_He ran for what seemed to be years; his body became old and withered, his hair turned a silver as he kept going then the scene changed._

_He was at a wedding. His wedding. The hall was filled with familiar faces all happy to see him finally wed. The organ plays and Jade made her way down the aisle, a white veil covering her face, led by her father. Aiden's memories were filled with images of him and her father talking over the wedding plans. She now stood beside him and said their vows, always swearing to be there when the other is in need of help. Aiden lifted the veil and kissed her, but she pulled away and yelled at him._

_"Would you even follow your vows, like I did? Haven't I already done enough?" Her voice was shrill and her words cut him deep._

_He left her to die. She bade him to go, but that doesn't excuse what he'd done, does it? Not in his mind it did. In his mind he was as guilty as Howe. He opened his mouth as to speak but no words came out and she just yelled at him some more. He fell to his knees in shame and begged forgiveness, but it was too late, the scene had changed once more._

_He was still with her, but unmarried. Jade had married someone else while he was gone, and Aiden visited her in the night. It was wrong, and he knew that. Jade was now with someone else, and he wasn't aware of their affair. Aiden didn't care because it was Jade, and as far as he was concerned as long as they didn't have a child he'd be fine. Her breath was hot on his neck as they made love._

_"I never want this to stop Jade." He lifted her head up to look into her eyes telling her he'd do anything for her._

_She smiles as blood spurted from her eyes, gushed from her mouth, and a slit across her neck appeared. He was horrified by the images he was seeing, but there was no peace from his guilt that he could find. He begged himself to wake up: there was no release from any of this. The blood was filling the room. He was going to drown in blood. The blood of those he ran from when they needed him most. The blood now filled the room, and he drowned._

_The scene was black, then white, and then black again. A flame flickered far away in the darkness. The only light he could see, and made his way towards it unknowing of what he'd find, as long as it was able to wake him up. The closer he came to the light the more shapes he could see below it. They were charred, dried, and their eyes held more than pain. The bodies of people he'd known were being burned. He was sorry he ever went towards the light. A child and woman screamed in the distance._

_He knew their voices, Oren and Oriana, they were being dragged to burning piles of wood. They were going to burn and there was nothing he could do. Aiden tried to run from what was about to take place, but his whole body was heavy like lead and he wasn't able to move. They saw him and called to him._

_"Please, Aide, help us!" They called to him._

_"Please, uncle! Please!" Oren was crying as his body burned in the fire Aiden had wanted to find. Thier bodies burned to ash before his eyes and the flames went out leaving him in darkness once more._

_Fergus ran up to him._

_"Brother, have you seen my family?" Aiden faced his brother knowing no matter what he said it wouldn't be enough._

_"Fergus, they- they're gone." His head bowed in shame._

_"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Fergus didn't understand, but Aiden did and feared his brothers reaction._

_"They're dead. There was nothing I could do, Howe stormed the castle, and I never heard them." Fergus' face filled with rage, and let Aiden have it._

_"I left them here with you knowing you'd protect them! But now they're dead! Did you truly try, or did you save yourself before them? Some brother you are." Fergus walked away and disappeared into the darkness. A spotlight overhung him, and he looked up._

_Startling him a voice was all around him. It came from every corner of the darkness hidden in shadows._

_"You couldn't even save them. Tell me: did you even try?" Aiden spun around looking for whomever the voice came from. Howe appeared in front of him, but his face was still shrouded in the darkness._

_Aiden could feel his blood begin to boil, "They told me to go. I could have tried yes, but they bade me to go. To live. To kill you. My hate for you drives me. I will have vengeance for them, and not even you can stop me."_

_"We are more alike than you know."_

_"No we are not." practically seething Aiden's words came through gritted teeth._

_"You say we are nothing alike, boy, but we are. We both want something. I wanted your fathers position, and you want my head. You are even willing to cut through anyone who gets in your way. So tell me how we are different.?"_

_"I'm not without mercy. That is how we are different."_

_Howe laughed and stepped into the light that shone on Aiden. Aiden was standing face to face with himself. His face, eyes, and determination within them, all appeared on the body of Howe. Angry at their likeness Aiden drew his family's sword and struck down at Howe. The darkness shattered as pieces of glass rained down on him. In every fragment he could see half of himself and half of Howe. They were the same in his eyes._

_"I will not become you Howe. I swear it."_


	16. The Next Morning

"Warden. Warden, wake up." Morrigan had been trying to rouse him since the others could not.

Aiden had been thrashing around all night making it hard for them to sleep, and he now awoke. Looking around as if he didn't know where he was his eyes fell upon her.

"What time is it?"

"'Tis the morning as you can see from the sun rising in the sky. We have been trying to wake you for some time now. Your thrashing around last night made it hard for some to sleep, so don't be surprised if you're not greeted well this morning. Leliana is making breakfast, and I suppose we'll be moving out afterwards yes? If so you should pack up your tent and supplies. The rest of us have already done so." She turned away and left.

Aiden stood up and walked out into the crisp morning being warmed by the sun. He walked over to a pool of water near the stream and looked at his reflection. It was just him. No sign of Howe to be seen, but inside he still saw themselves connected. The torchered thoughts he'd inflicted upon himself during sleep were still fresh on his mind when Leliana came over with a plate of bacon. _Mmm, bacon_. If there was one food that made him feel like he wasn't on the run and amassing an army it was bacon.

"Good morning Aiden. Are you alright? You had everyone quite worried last night." Leliana's tone was soft and warm like the rays of sun in the morning. She handed him a plate of bacon.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream." He never took his eyes from his reflection fearing that he'd become what he hates most, and took the plate, "Thanks Lel." He risked a look at her and smiled.

Leliana smiled at him. He was so strong and didn't let anything that got to him appear on the outside. She wondered how he did it. She was good with deception, but her pains could be seen on her face when just thinking about them, but him? He was strong. It was no wonder he survived what he has been through so far. She does with they'd had more time to talk. _Maybe the journey ahead would allow for us to converse? Oh that would be so fun!_ She smiled and took one last look at the Warden allowing herself to linger on his lips, and then left.

She was so excited for the day to come. With any luck she and Aiden would have something in common besides skills that she'd learned as a bard. _Maybe he likes music, or stories? I know lots of stories and songs if so! Ooh how exciting!_

Morrigan didn't know whether to be disgusted or amazed at how that girl fawned over their leader. She had known him less than a day and already she was looking at him like a piece of meat, but then she probably hasn't seen a capable man in many years. That is no excuse though for her to be acting like she does. _She may appear to be innocent but she is hiding something: I know it._

Morrigan crossed her arms as Leliana passed her and went back to cooking. So far the only thing Morrigan saw use of that girl was for cooking. She could pick locks and fight with a sneakiness much like the Warden, but he was much more adept and graceful with his movements. She would be so lucky to be as skilled as him one day.

Finished silently judging Leliana she went back to her tent that was almost fully packed and ready to go when it was time to move on. She never even heard him approach and was a little alarmed when he knelt down beside her.

"Would you like some help, or need anything in particular before we leave? If so just let me know."

"You should really learn to make noise when coming out of no where and you're wanting to speak to one of us. Otherwise it might not turn out so well for you." Her hands raced to fold her bedroll wanting to get rid of him, but also hoping he'd stay anyway.

"Well I'll have to remember that: sometimes forget being trained as a rogue. Anyway my offer still stands. Is there anything you need?"

"Shouldn't you be packing up your things as well?" he tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to where his tent used to be. It was gone. All packed and ready to go.

"Ah. I see you waste no time, but as you can see I am no wallflower who requires help with menial tasks. I thank your intent however." Aiden knew when he wasn't wanted and started to walk away, but then came back.

Aiden went over to Morrigan's tent and started to take it down.

"I told you: I do not require your help." she chided him for not listening.

"I heard you, but I didn't care. Besides you're a lot calmer and not as needy as Alistair or Leliana, so I thought I might seem like I was busy over here in case they start complaining about something." Morrigan laughed, "Shhh, don't tell them they might leave if they found out." She smiled at him and they went about packing up her tent.

It was the first time he'd heard her laugh and he liked it. It wasn't forced or one of sarcasm. It was natural. He liked that about her. Calm, not needy, and had the best laugh he'd ever heard. He started to pay more attention to the way her hands moved about the tents covering. Her movements were sharp and precise much like his own when fighting, but they were also soft and gracious.

When they finished packing up her things they sat down and rested for a while. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't want anything from him, and even more so because she didn't seem to care what people thought of her. They sat in silence for sometime not knowing what to say to the other, but then much didn't need to be said, or at least it seemed that way. Aiden stood up from the ground and put out his hand to help Morrigan up. She waved it away and stood on her own then took the time to dust herself off.

"Well I guess I should make sure everyone is packed so we can get going." Aiden walked away and went to check on everyone else.

Sten had all of his things ready to move out and didn't mind telling Aiden that they were falling behind. Leiana was finishing cleaning the pans from breakfast, and Alistair was asleep by his gear.

"Alistair! Get up it's almost time to head out." Aiden gave him a nudge with his foot to which Alistair just groaned.

"Five more minutes please." Aiden picked up a nearby costrel and poured the contents onto him making him jump.

Alistair put his hand over his brow to block out the sun when he looked at Aiden, "What'd you do that for?"

"It's time to go, c'mon." Alistair yawned, stretched, and got up from his nice nap.

Aiden took the lead again and their little company continued where they had left off the day before. Searching for the Dalish.


	17. Finding the Dalish

Finding The Dalish

The dirt road became hazardous: the ground fell just enough so that the trip down any hill they came across was a step away from tripping and rolling down it only to break your neck. Aiden and the others had to dig their heels into the ground just to keep balance, it seemed Bax was the only one who didn't have much trouble with the steep hills. He was amazed and more respectful of the Elves that call this place home. He planted his hand on a nearby tree and had everyone rest.

"Alright everyone I'd say it's time for a break. Drink some water and try not to fall down the hill." Leliana handed one of the costrel's to Aiden and he nodded in thanks.

Aiden drank deeply like he was a lake that had dried up the summer before. He leaned against the tree he'd been standing next to and closed his eyes taking in all the sounds. Bugs buzzed around them, the flapping of wings flew over and into the trees, and leaves crunched beneath the hopping of rabbits. The sound was as calming as the sound of the nearby waterfall. _Wait. A waterfall? If I were the elves I'd keep a fresh water supply by. They must be close, or at least I hope they are. _Aiden let the others rest some more before informing them that they may be closer than they think.

Leliana was placing her water back in her pack when she turned to quickly and tumbled down the hill. She could hear the rushing currents of water, maybe a river, but wherever she grabbed to stop herself the rocks and roots were too loose i the ground to be held onto. They saw her roll and went after her. Aiden jumped down to what seemed like a relatively flat surface, but he was wrong. He was now on his way down the hill with Leliana. The others followed more carefully than Aiden had, and saw them fall into the river.

The waters were rough and drug him down. He broke the surface gasping for air. He no longer saw Leliana anywhere around him. The waters drove him into rocks, and tight spaces where he almost became stuck. He started to go with the flow and swam with it not against it. He saw her up ahead, but something was wrong.

Her foot was stuck in between two rocks and there was no real place to come up for air. She saw the tree in front of her and feared getting stuck on it so she went under it and allowed her foot to get stuck instead. There were cracks the tree didn't block in the water but when ever she took the chance to draw breath more water filled her nose and lungs. _Great I'm going to die here. This will the worst tale a bard could ever tell. The worst part is it's about me! _A hand grabbed her foot and pried it loose from the rocks. She went back underneath the tree and came up for air.

Aiden pulled her loose but they weren't out of it yet. They still had to get back on land, so he joined her on the other side of the fallen tree. He grabbed onto it and held on. She swam over to him and he reached out for her drawing her to the tree they hung on together.

"Are you alright?" his voice was barely audible over the rushing waters.

"I think so, just a little rattled and cold is all. We need to get back to the land."

"I know. See where this trunk ends over there? I need you to start scooting over there. Carefully, and whatever you do try not to get dragged under the tree by the current." She nodded and did as he said, but soon found it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"Aiden I can't get over there the currents to strong." He looked around and got closer to her.

"I'm going to go under the water, you stand on my shoulders and get on the tree. Once on it scoot yourself across."

"What about you?"

"I can hold on: now here we go okay?" She nodded and he went under. Her foot pushed off his shoulder and she was up. Aiden came up for air grabbing at the tree again.

Leliana was halfway to the end when the others showed up. Alastair held out his hand for Leliana to grab as she got closer, but the others attention was focused on Aiden. The wanted to get to him but there was no way. The current was too strong for him to lean against the tree and he couldn't get on top of it. He didn't care though and made his way along the tree. He placed his hand on the tree at an angle and the whole thing gave way. He was now on a ride going farther down the river and toward a two hundred foot drop.

He saw it coming. The end of the road. _Ha road it's funny cause I'm in water. _He was at least happy he could find something to laugh about before he plummeted to his death. The others were going as fast as the could hoping to find someway to get to him before he fell. Sten tried throwing a rope but it was too short, they tried to chop down a tree just enough to get to him, but everything they tried failed. He looked at them one last time and they looked back. He smiled as he went over the edge and disappeared into the mist.

They just stood there shocked that he was gone. He smiled at them, and s=didn't even try to stop it from happening. Leliana was the first to speak.

"What do we do now?" everyone was silent and then Alistair took in a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to say this.

"We find the Dalish and get them to uphold their agreement." he faced them now, "Look I'm not one to lead, hence why we were following him and not me, but I need you as much as he did. You can leave if you want, but please help me."

"It'll take more than you to stop the Blight Alistair of course I'll help."

"As will I." They all turned towards Morrigan. She felt their eyes upon her and then Bax nudged at her hand. She looked down at him.

"Oh, very well, but if you die I'm going home, Blight or no."

They pulled him from the river surprised he'd survived the fall. He was as surprised as they were. Their bows were trained on him as he coughed up water. He stood and they only tensed more.

"Woah." he said raising his arms to show that he meant no harm, "I've been looking for you."

"Why should we believe you shem?"

"Because I am a Grey Warden. I've come seeking he Dalish for their help against the Blight."

"We owe you and your order nothing of the kind."

"Very well, but since you don't believe me take me to your clan leader. They will tell you I'm telling the truth."

"Very well, follow me." Aiden followed close behind the hunter well aware the arrows were still trained on him. It didn't take long to get to their camp from the edge of the waterfall, and everyone was weary of the human that was now in their presence.

"Keeper, this man claims to be a Grey Warden, but I thought you better to decide his fate." Zathrian came out of his tent and the hunter left.

"Andaran atish'an, traveler my name is Zathrian. You are the Warden? If you've come to warn us of the Blight you are to late. I have sensed it for some time, but my people need me now."

"Is there anything you can do at all? It's not just your people on the line. It's all of our people. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please I need your help."

"There is no aid for you here."

"Your people agreed, signed a document stating that you would help when called upon to aid against a Blight."

"My people are in no shape to fight. Look around you half of them have been cursed with Lycanthropy." Zathrian walked over to the wounded and dying.

"Werewolves? How?"

"It is a curse made by, a spirit of the forest, Witherfang. The beasts attacked without cause and now my people are dying." Zathrian turned to him with a look of pain.

"I'm sorry. It seems we are not all without our troubles in this time. If there is a way to end this curse I can help, but I'll need to find my friends first."

"Thank you Warden, and please allow us to help find your friends. The sooner we find them the sooner this curse can end."

Aiden met up with the hunter he'd met earlier, and asked for his help to which he said he would. Aiden's second stop was at the Dalish suppliers aravel to see if they had any bows. He lost his to the river. They had some, but none that he felt quite fit his grip and so he passed but thanked the craftsman for his time. He then set out to find the others.

"ugh, Alistair! Do you even know where we're headed?" Morrigan was beginning to miss the Warden, but she saw him go over the edge like everyone else. There was no doubt he was dead. _Even had he survived the fall he surely would have a broken appendage and no way to get to them and probably drown in the process. _Everyone was getting tired of Alistair's lead but the only one to question it so far was Morrigan.

Bax was following Morrigan bringing her sticks wanting to play fetch, and be friends in general, but she didn't pay any attention to him. To her he was a flea ridden beast and not worth much time.

Leliana was too caught up in her guilt over his death, and thinking that it was her fault. She couldn't help but think had she not agreed to climb across that he'd still be alive, and they wouldn't be aimlessly following Alistair through the forest with who knows what hiding in it.

Sten was still as quiet as usual. A man of little words, but he too was getting frustrated. He'd told Alistair the direction they needed to go, but Alistair had gotten them lost somehow and now he was trying to figure out where they were.

Alistair stopped, "Where are we?"

"Alright that's it. Last Warden or no I'm going to kill you." He thought she was kidding but she threw a fireball right at him. He ducked before it hit his face.

"Hey, that's not nice. My face is my best asset you know?"

"No wonder it looks like a mule then." She was ready to throw another fireball when Sten intervened.

"Both of you stop it. I'm amazed the Warden didn't kill either of you when he was here. We need to find these elves and get their help. Stop acting like children."

"Well she started it." Alistair stuck his tongue out at her.

"And we're leaving the fate of Ferelden to you?" Morrigan crossed her arms and looked at him as if her stare could kill.

Bax sniffed at the air and ran off in the other direction. "Well it seems your leading has also scared the dog off as well."

"It has not. Wait where is he?" Alistair and Morrigan continued to yell at each other.

Aiden was happy to see his old friend jump out of the bushes and wag his tail.

"It's good to see you to boy." Aiden stooped down and pet the dog. That's when he heard them. Morrigan and Alistair going at it like an old married couple. He was pretty sure though that if he didn't get there soon she was going to kill him, and he couldn't have that. Then there would be only one Grey Warden left to defeat the Blight.

"Be careful when we approach them. One's a really powerful witch and the one that's arguing with her is somewhat harmless." The Elves followed Aiden to his friends.

_**Pwffff pwfff. **_Morrigan was launching fireballs and lightning at Alistair trying to hurt him.

"Get back here you.." her fireball went wild and almost hit Aiden dead in the face.

"Well someone's not happy to see me."They stood there mouths agape looking in his direction. Aiden smirked at their surprise.

Leliana burst into tears seeing that he was alive and didn't have to feel guilty anymore. She ran over and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"It's okay Lel. I'm fine, I'm fine." She looked up at him and cried some more burying her face in his chest. He looked up at Morrigan and smiled.

_Thank goodness he's alive. I don't think I could have followed Alistair for another hour. _She was relieved to see him alive, but didn't think running and weeping into his arms was the way to go, unlike that girl, she knew how to compose herself.

"'Tis good to see you alive Warden, and you've found the Dalish. Very prioritized of you." He let Leliana go and walked over to Morrigan.

"Actually it was them who found me. I pulled myself out of the water, but they came along and now here we are. So if you and Alistair are done we should get back before the Werewolves come out and bite."

"Werewolves are you serious?" Alistair is in as much disbelief as he was not thirty minutes ago.

"Yes I am, so let's go, and be on your best behavior everyone were guests after all." Aiden, his friends, and the elves made it back to their encampment in one piece thankfully.

"Alright since we need the help I've agreed to help them sort out this werewolf business of theirs we leave in the morning. Until then we all need to get some rest, and so I think some shut eye is exactly what's needed. If you need me I'll be over there asleep." He pointed toward his tent, and walked over to it and went inside.


	18. The Moral of the Story

The Moral of the Story

He tried to sleep, but couldn't so he just lied there and added up the days had past. _Twelve days_. Twelve days since he left home; three days since he survived the joining, and two days since Ostagar. He wasn't sure if his math was right but he was to tired to care, if only his mind would let him sleep.

"Aiden?" It was Leliana come to see if her were still awake.

"Yea, what is it?" he sat up from the ground and looked at her.

"I'd just like to say I'm sorry, about everything, if I han't lost my footing back there we wouldn't be here right now." her eyes were still filled with guilt which made Aiden feel even worse.

"You're right. We wouldn't be here." she looked at him as though he'd just stabbed her, but he continued talking.

"As painful and or maybe ironic as it may seem we wouldn't have found the Dalish without what happened today. Well maybe we would have, but not as quickly." He smiled and she giggled. Only he could make her feel as though she did something right when in fact it almost ended up killing him.

"Thank you, Aiden." he invited her in to sit by him and she did.

The tent was crowded and she could feel warmth radiating from him as though he was a fire in himself. They just sat there thinking of what to say to each other, and then she broke the ice.

"So do you like stories?"

"Of course. I love stories. In fact my favorite is about a Mabari hound named Hohaku. The story is called, The Dog That Bit. Have you heard it?"

"I can't say I have no, but I'd very much like to hear it." She smiled at him hoping he would start the story.

"Before our father's fathers came down from the mountains: a war hound was born to the elder bitch of the tribal chief. They named him Hohaku and gave him everything. He grew up a fine strong pup, destined to be the partner of the chiefs eldest son." Leliana's eyes were filled with anticipation and excitement as he spoke about the strong war hound.

"The young hound became arrogant; taking food from his kin, and warning them in the way of dogs that the Chief's family would punish them if they tried to attack him. Years passed and time for the Chief's son to take a war hound came closer. Hohaku's pride swelled and many of the people of the tribe came to the Chief, quietly whispering of this dogs bullying."

She held her legs to her chest listening intently, "I bet the chief did something to the dog then right?"

"Let me finish, let me finish."

"Sorry. Please continue."

"With each complaint the Chief saw only Hohaku's strength and pride, and sent his people away, but as his son grew the Chief watched more closely. The day might come when his boys life depended on this dog. If the humblest of his people would not trust Hohaku, how could he?" Aiden looked down and saw that Leliana was curled up on the ground sleeping. He got up to leave, but she called him back.

"How does it end?" her words sounded like a child's who was fighting sleep.

He covered her with a blanket and sat back down, "When the day came Hohaku sat proudly waiting to be called, but the old Chief chose Hohaku's brother as his sons hound. Hohaku was shamed, but felt no remorse, so great was his rage that he darted across the fire pit and bit the Chief's hand. "He looked at her to see if she was asleep or not, but he couldn't tell and so he just continued with the ending.

"The chief and his son struck at Hohaku cursing him. The hound ran into the village seeking shelter in the tents and kennels: the other dogs snapped at him, and the tribes people threw stones at him. Before the Chief could reach him the tribe had torn Hohaku apart." Aiden looked over and could tell she was asleep now, so he got up and went to lay outside and walked right into Sten.

'Warden why do we waste our time here?"

"We're not wasting time: we're getting the aid we need. How we get it though is another completely different matter."

"So you shall stop to help everyone in the road to reach your goal? Even if that means while you do these things you will let others die?"

"It's not like that Sten."

"But isn't it? For every life saved here another perishes because of the darkspawn." Aiden was furious with the thought, and Sten.

"Well I didn't ask to be here, but I am. Maybe you could do better?"

"Yes." Stens face was as still as the trees

"You probably could do better, but think about this before you judge me anymore: the more we help people the more allies we gain. It may seem to be small at first, and others will die, yes, I have accepted that, but maybe just maybe we can stop death too. If we don't stop it who will?"

"I've already accepted the deaths of others as we gather your army Warden: I was just seeing if you're willing to do the same." Sten walked off to his tent and Aiden found a nice place in the grass to rest.

The ground was cold and wet where he laid, the grass tickled his neck, and when he looked up the stars seemed a lot closer tonight. He thought back to Nan's story of Hohaku and asked himself the same question she'd always ask after telling it. _What should you take from this story? No one is above justice, and do not abuse your power. _To Aiden stopping the Blight would bring justice to those it killed. It wouldn't bring them back, like he'd said to Sten, he accepted that they would die. However it did not mean he wouldn't bring them justice, and that's exactly what he intended to do.


	19. The Boon

The Boon

They had an early start that morning going deeper into the forest. They followed a western trail out of camp that led them to another waterfall, and they didn't notice them until they were face to face with four werewolves. The beasts were large and intimidating but the leader spoke.

Ggrrr, "The irony brothers. The Dalish send humans after us."

"Why are you attacking the Dalish?"

"You don't know? Of course he wouldn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"If it is Witherfang you seek I will stop you." In truth Aiden didn't want to shed more blood than was necessary, and if Zathrian wasn't telling him something he wanted to know what. It looked like this beast knew.

"We don't need to fight. Let me end this peacefully."

"The time for peace is past. You don't know the truth, and we don't want to fight you. To the forest brothers. Ggrr." The four wolves fled into the forest and left them by the waterfall. Aiden turned to the others, but it was Morrigan who spoke first.

"It appears Zathrian hasn't told us everything. What has he to hide from us? Could the curse have originated from him, and not this Witherfang?"

"I don't know, and until we find it we won't know, so lets go find this spirit." Aiden followed the trail which the wolves had taken.

A thick fog covered the trail, but into the mist they did venture. The trail seemed short and none could see, but they could have sworn to have passed that tree. They came out where they had begun.

"We have gone in circles. The forest protects those it deems protecting." Stens voice seemed almost as if he felt at home in the forest, or maybe a respect for it.

"Well we have to find a way through fog or no. Maybe there's a way across down in that valley." Aiden pointed to the direction of which he spoke and started towards it.

The first Sylvan to attack let them pass by peacefully, and then sank its roots into the ground caging them. Its roots burned them and wrapped around their necks. Aiden reached for his knife and sliced at the roots desperately fighting to free himself.

Sten had freed himself from the cage and sliced at the tree. More were coming for them now. He lashed at the trees hoping it would cause the others to be freed from the cages, and it worked. The others were free and fighting. Morrigan summoned an inferno engulfing them in fire. Alistair, Bax, and Aiden struck at their legs.

The Sylvan's wouldn't back down and it seemed with every one that dies another awakened from its slumber to attack them. Eventually the trees fell and the smell of charred wood wafted in the air. Ten laid on the ground and it looked like they were clear to move on. They continued down the valley and came to an Oak tree taller than any of them had seen before.

"Hmmm...What manner of beast be thee that comes before this elder tree?" Bax sniffed the tree and decided to relieved himself on the talking oak.

"Ah sorry about that. You're not going to attack us are you?"

"I apologize on the behalf of my brethren. Long have they slept remembering it was they that once wept."

"It's a tree that rhymes. Well looks like I've seen everything."

"I highly doubt that Alistair, but let us see what we can learn from this peaceful tree."

"How did you come to be?"

"Long have I slumbered, but never have I wondered. And unless it thinks it far too soon might I ask thee of a boon?" Aiden had no idea what they were dealing with, but it may be able to help them get past the fog.

"What is this boon of which you speak?"

"I have but one desire to solve a matter very dire. As I slumbered one early morn a thief did come and steal an acorn."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Are we really going to help this rhyming tree?" Morrigan was not pleased by the progress they were evidently not making. Aiden looked to the tree one last time.

"Do you have any idea where the thief went?"

"Look to the east the opposite of the beast." He clearly meant the thief went west and so that's where they needed to go.

Morrigan didn't understand him sometimes, but she didn't understand many things. She had some experience with the outside world from her times when she left the Wilds but she'd always returned. Following him was becoming difficult. She wanted to take the quick way out, but he helped everyone they came across.

They arrived at some old ruins in the east coming upon a werewolf. She was cautious of it, for all they knew it could be a trap, but of course he stopped. The wolfs name was apparently Danyla and she had been one of the Dalish. Everyone seemed concerned with her and helping her, well except for her and Sten. Leliana commented on how sad it was, and Aiden granted her one last courtesy. _Ugh, this man is too nice and giving for his own good. I'm amazed I'm still following him._

It wasn't long after that that they ran into a hermit. A very powerful hermit who wanted to play a game. He was a mage, she could sense it, and she made everyone aware.

"No fare bringing a mage!"

"I'm sorry, but I believe it's your turn to ask the question yes?"

"Oh, yes, it is. Have you ever been in love?" A strange question to which Morrigan found herself slightly curious of the answer.

"I think I may be right now, I don't really know." It wasn't the answer she was expecting. It was probably that girl he had feelings for. She'd seen her go into his tent last night. It was Aiden's turn to ask a question.

"Do you have anything to trade?"

"Oh yes. I have this, this, and an acorn. Would you like to trade for one of these items?" most likely the acorn that belonged to the oak.

"Yes I'd like that acorn, I have this scarf here." Aiden pulled out the scarf danyla had given him earlier asking that it be returned to her husband. Morrigan was taken back by what he'd just done. It was the last thing she'd expected him to do. Aiden thanked the Hermit for the acorn and they returned to the oak tree.

"Is this your acorn?" Aiden held it out to the old oak.

The oaks branches took back the seed and held it near its heart, "My joy soars to new heights indeed I am reunited with my seed." the Oak presented a branch infused with magic to the Warden, "Keep this branch of mine with thee and pass throughout the forest free. I wish thee well, my mortal friend. Thou brought my sadness to an end! May the sunlight find you, thy days be long, thy winters kind, and thy roots be strong." The oak curled back up into the form of a standing tree leaving Aiden holding the branch in his hands.

She could feel the strong magics that radiated from the branch, it was beautiful. It may be a simple branch to some but she could feel its power and was in awe of it. She wanted it, and was about to ask when Aiden turned to her. He held it out to her never saying a word, but 'twas as if he were presenting her with the power to conquer anything that came her way. She took it and smiled at him and he smiled back. _It is a fine staff. The magic is something I have only heard of before but never truly felt. _Aiden brought her back from her thoughts.

"What do you say we try it out on the fog?" she looked up at him and nodded.

"Lets."

They went back to the fogged area and once again stepped through, but this time came to a whole new area.


	20. Ending a Curse

Ending a Curse

Ggrr "The forest has not kept you out. You go no further."

The wolf charged attacking Aiden. The wolves that followed his example were quickly disposed of by the others, but before Aiden could strike the leader down a wolf, bigger than a Mabari and whiter than snow, leaped upon Aiden giving the other time to escape. The wolf fled to the trees.

Aiden got up from the ground and made his way towards the ruins. Another wolf spotted them and called to the others about some Lady and fled to the ruins. The ruins were of elven make, but none of them ever heard of elves living underground.

"'Tis strange. As far as my knowledge I have never heard of elves living underground."

"Maybe these ruins were built in the time of Arlathan." Leliana's voice was one of awe and reverence.

"Well lets go inside and take a look at their architecture shall we? Oh, and along the way if we find Witherfang and some other wolves lets deal with them." Aiden was being both serious and sarcastic. He really was interested in the way the elves built these ruins. The six entered the overgrown ruins with both curiosity and caution.

The room was wide and open. Giant tree roots covered the stairs making it interesting to get down. They looked around once they reached the center of the room. It looked tevinter, but also had origins of elven make. This ruin was a mystery in itself, but they had a task to complete and couldn't leave without finishing it.

The werewolves came from behind the doors and attacked. Aiden drew his daggers throwing down smoke bombs to conceal his movements. He grabbed one from behind and drew his blade across its neck sending blood spraying and flowing down its fur. _This was avoidable. They have chosen to fight rather than be helped, but why? The more we continue the more answers I hope we shall have. _The fight didn't last long and when it was done all of them were covered in blood. For Aiden it would wash off but he didn't relish having to spill blood when he is missing half of his information.

They checked the door of which the wolves came from, and of course it was locked. They'd have to make their way through the ruins the long way. The door they had seen when they entered was unlocked and they passed through. With each room the passed it seemed that they were going in the right direction, however some areas had been blocked off due to collapsing areas.

They didn't have much trouble getting to the last hallway before they had to turn. The next hallway was lined with webs, and no doubt the spiders still lingered hoping to catch some unwary prey. Aiden saw its leg crawl back into one of the interior rooms, but before he could stop everyone Bax ran off after it.

"Bax no!" Bax ran right into a web and struggled to get himself out only making it worse on the hound.

Aiden and the others now rushed down the hallway slicing at the webs and spiders while Morrigan conjured a snowy blizzard to freeze them all. Some shattered and some were run through with swords. They finished the stragglers off and made their way lower into the ruins.

The rock hall opened up into an even larger room than the one before. An elven bot stood at the center screaming to find his mother.

"Mamae, mamae!" the transparent bot looked around the room as if it were under attack. Aiden tried to converse with the spirit.

"What are you seeing?" the boy just screaming for his mother and then ran off.

Aiden followed running into corpses sprawled along the ground. They rose as he passed by and attack them. It seemed they were finished when they went into a room in shambles, but there was something in the corner. It looked like a gem, but it was alive.

"It appears to be some type of phylactery. How long has it been here I wonder?"

"Is it something we should really mess with though?"

The spirit within awoke startled. It hadn't felt the presence of anyone in years and begged him not to go.

"What happened here?" Aiden held it in the palm of his hand and witnessed images of a time long ago. It was beautiful, and sad. It begged for release.

"How do I give you what you seek?" images flashed of an altar in the room they were in now, and he saw it.

Aiden walked over to the altar, but before embracing oblivion the spirit within gave him knowledge should he come across someone willing to learn the magics of the arcane warrior. The spirit within thanked him as Aiden placed it on the Altar and it exploded.

"It is at rest now."

Aiden and the others continued through the halls and eventually came to another open area with a Giant globe in the center of the room that radiated magic, even he could feel it. An Arcane Horror appeared and rained down a storm of lightning when they attacked: then vanished appearing on another circle that filled the room. Morrigan did the same covering each of the four circles with fire, ice, lightning, and a cloud of toxic gas. It wasn't enough though. They needed to get closer to the demon, but were unable.

"Sten take that circle. If it appears near you swing away; Alistair take the one opposite of Sten, Leliana join Morrigan on the third one, and Bx you're with me." They followed his orders and went to their assigned circles ready to stab, slice, and swing at the demon.

Every time it appeared before one of them they struck at it. Alone their attacks they had no hope, but as a tea they took it down, and were able to continue on their way into the lair of the wolves.

It was dark and only the flickers of torches made shadows dance along the walls. It was easy for the wolves to hide within the shadows that covered the room. They carefully made their way through but met resistance. Wolves of every size charged at them and gave no mercy. It was a bloodbath. The flames cast the shadows of blades running the beast through and blood splattered the walls. The stench of burning fur clung to the air. It was over. They passed through the rest of the room freely and came to one last set of stairs leading down to a burial chamber and a group of werewolves.

Ggrrrr the wolves growled at their presence, but the leader spoke, "Calm my brothers and sisters. We seek no more of our kin killed." This wolf was different from the last one. It was willing to reason.

"As do I, but why weren't you willing to talk earlier."

"Swiftrunner thought it to be a bad idea to trust those that work for the elves: the Lady however is willing to talk. She believes Zathrian hasn't told you the whole story. If you are willing to speak with her then follow me, but if you harm her we will descend upon you and you won't live to see sunlight ever again."

"Understood." Aiden followed the group of wolves into the lair of the wolves and to the Lady. Wolves lined the sides of the room snapping at them and growling as they passed.

"Welcome. I am glad you came to speak with me." She was not facing them, but he could see just enough. Her skin was as green as the leaves in summer and her body was entwined with roots that made up her coverings.

"Thank you as well Lady." Swiftrunner warned for her to not trust them.

She turned to Swiftrunner and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Please Swiftrunner enough blood has been shed. Do you wish more of your brethren gone?"

"Ggrr. No Lady." she now faced Aiden.

"Forgive Swiftrunner, it is hard for him to control his bestial side."

"As it is for all of us, but I suspect more some than others."

"It is as you say. I wonder though did Zathrian tell you how the curse came about?"

"He was very vague, but he told me that it was you which I don't think is the answer." Swiftrunner spoke now.

"It was he who created the curse. Years ago a group of humans took his children. They killed his boy and raped his daughter. The daughter soon found she was with child and then one night went into the woods and killed herself."

Leliana's face contorted with sadness,"No wonder Zathrian has so much hatred, but it doesn't excuse what he did."

"It was he who bound the spirit of the forest and the spirit of a wolf cursing those who harmed them."

"Maybe there is a way to break the curse without causing more bloodshed."

"It is my hope, if Zathrian agrees to speak with me that we can end this peacefully. Bring him to us, so we may speak."

"What if he does not come willingly?"

"If he doesn't agree tell him he shall never find Witherfang and his people will suffer for what he's done." she pointed to a door that would lead them where that had originally entered the ruins.

Zathrian was inspecting one of the dead werewolves when they reached the top of the stairs. _It figures he would know of this place. At least now I know why he forgot to mention it. _Aiden walked over to the kneeling Keeper.

"Do you have the heart?" he asked as he got up from the stone floor.

"I have a heart yes, but not the heart you're looking for." his voice was filled with sarcasm, "You know you could have saved me a lot of trouble if you'd told me about these ruins."

"You would have found it anyway, and I can sense you don't have its heart, but Witherfang is near. Let us see this done." Zathrian tried walking past Aiden but Sten moved in his way.

"Not so fast elf."

"Tell your companion to move out of my way." His voice was filled with frustration and an eagerness.

"No Zathrian, you lied to me. The curse came from you not Witherfang."

"You were not there. You didn't see what they had done to my people, my family."

"I didn't need to be there. You and I are more alike than you think Zathrian. A friend slaughtered my family and I was the only to escape, so do not speak to me of not understanding."

"If we kill them my people are cured and you have your contract fulfilled."

"We aren't actually considering this are we?" Alistair's comment echoes everyone's thoughts.

"No. We do as she says, see if we can end this without any more bloodshed. Lets go Zathrian, were going to talk to the Lady." Aiden turned towards the door.

He looked at Aiden as if he'd been fooled, "You do realize that the Lady and Witherfang are one in the same right?"

"Yes I figured that much out already, but we need this curse ended."

"What if it's only my blood they want, will you protect me if it comes to that?" Aiden turned and came face to face with Zathrian.

"Depends on if you attack first. If you do then I will let them rip you to shreds for what you've done, but if it is they that attack then yes. Now move." Aiden allowed Zathrian to take the lead to make sure he didn't try to escape.

The Lady was waiting for them when they arrived with Zathrian.

"Spirit." Swiftrunner came up to the elf.

"Ggrr. Show some respect to the Lady."

"You have taken a name spirit?"

"It was they who named me Zathrian. We hope to end this curse, please. It is not just them who suffer now: it is also yours."

"I regret nothing and will do no such thing." Zathrian held his staff out ready to attack.

"You see lady none of them can be trusted."

Zathrian faced the group, "You see they turn on you just as well Warden. Will you help me?"

"No. I will not stand with you."

"Were doing what's right no matter what."

"Very well then you shall die with them."

Zathrian conjured spirits into the two Sylvan's that grew in the ruins, and paralyzed all the werewolves. It was up to them to stop him. Aiden went after Zathrian while the others attacked the trees. He slashed a figure eight making Zathrian lose concentration and bring down his magical barrier. He continues to stab at the keeper careful not to kill him.

"Stop! Please, stop! I can't. I can't continue on like this." Zathrian surrendered and allowed himself a moment of regret.

"Zathrian please free us." The Lady pleaded to him with a soothing voice.

"I have too much hatred. It has consumed me, and everything I am. Tell me spirit do you wish to die?"

"It was you who created me, and I've seen much, but what I desire most of all is an end."

Zathrian looked at her. She was right he needed to end the curse. Clenching both hand around his staff he lifted it into the air and brought it down striking the stone. A magic emanated from the staff and his eyes were filled with peace and regret as his body slid to the floor. The wolves looked to the one who saw them for what they truly were. Not the beast but the humanity that still lingered inside. They reached out to embrace her one last time and she vanished back into the fade where she belonged. The wolves transformed back into the humans they once were.

"Thank you friend. I think we'll be going now." Aiden nodded to them and wished them luck.

"Alright time to go and tell the rest of them what happened." They journeyed back to the Dalish camp and told the new keeper of what happened. They did not hold a grudge against Aiden for what he'd done, but rather thanked him and kept their word to the Wardens they'd made long ago.

"Call when you need us and we shall come."

"Thank you." Aiden and the others set back on the road once again. This time they'd be making their way to Redcliffe.


	21. Getting to know You

Getting to know You

They had left the Dalish camp two days ago and had to stop for the night. Leliana made dinner, and everyone pitched their tents. Morrigan's as always was the furthest away from everyone else. Aiden wasn't sure what to think of that, but he knew she wasn't to fond of the people he'd recruited so far. He could see it in the way she looked at them and how she would always find something wrong with what they did.

Morrigan had finished setting up her tent and fire when he came over. She didn't know why he bothered to be nice to her. He was the only one that ever was, and even then she still didn't know why. He brought her some of the stew that girl had cooked. It smelled delicious. He set it down near her tent and turned around going to join the others.

"Would you like to join me instead?" His head spun around as if he heard her wrong.

"I mean you don't have to, but I would like a little conversation." He came over and sat a few feet away not wanting to invade her space.

"Are you sure?" he seemed to be apprehensive of the idea still.

"Warden it is completely your choice whether or not you stay. I just offered a suggestion." he relaxed a little after that and ate with her.

He watched her with short glances not wanting to let on. He knew so little about her and yet felt closer than he had ever felt with anyone. It was like being around her allowed him to be himself. Around Alistair he had to be a leader and brother, with Sten he had to be a leader that could make the hard decisions when necessary, and with Leliana he had to be the well he didn't exactly know, but with Morrigan it was always himself that he could be. Flaws and all.

She knew he was looking at her, but she said nothing and ate in silence. She was looking at him as well. Side glances and such. Even when eating his hands were precise and swift. The artistry he had with a blade seemed to resonate in almost every aspect they encountered, and then there was how he carried himself. Such raw power and confidence. It was in her presence though that she noticed he allowed himself to let his guard down. _Maybe this is why he is always around? Or maybe he just doesn't think that I have the power to strike him down. No, he's seen me conjure and kill things more powerful than he'd ever witnessed. No he is here for another reason._

She stared into the fire, "Why are you always bring me my food?" it wasn't the question she really want answered, but it was the first to escape her lips.

He laughed at the question, "I don't know. Maybe I just think if I don't you won't come and get some yourself. I mean the way you look at Leliana when she's around I'm afraid it might kill her." she scowled at the mention of her name, "See that's it. That's the look right there. I swear you have daggers coming out of your eyes and the target's on her back. What is with you two anyway"

"There is nothing with us Warden. We just don't like each other, must there be a reason why?"

"It would make understanding it a lot easier."

"Understanding is it? Then understand this: I do not like that girl."

"Alright I get it. I won't press the issue any longer."

Silence grew between them as once again the two didn't know what to say to the other. _Why can't I just talk to her? Is it really so hard? I mean she's right there. I need to think of something to say, but what? _He blurted the only question his mind could come up with.

"Would you like to take first watch with me tonight?" at first she didn't know how to respond and just looked at him thinking the question over.

"I'm- I'm sorry. It was a stupid question. I'll, uh, just go now." He got up blushing from embarrassment and walked back towards his tent.

"Yes."

"Wha-what?"

"Yes I shall take first watch with you tonight."

She was as probably as surprised by her answer as he was. She knew why she did it, but it was still surprising, to herself most of all. She did it because she thought it would be a good time to know the Warden a little better, and find out how he learned to be so disciplined, but there were other questions too. Hopefully she'd get the answers to them tonight. A few hours passed and the group went to their tents to rest, except for her and Aiden. She walked across the camp to where he was to find him singing?

"Love me like I love you/ your heart is mine and mine belongs to you/ so don't keep me waiting because I can't live without you." He heard her stop just short of him, but he kept on singing.

"And if I'm ever gone/ just remember this song and sing it slow/ cause no matter where you are/ I will be there beside you/ so please love me always like I'll love you…"

She was more than astonished by his voice. He could actually carry a tune. It was like hearing the song a Nightingale would sometimes sing. It was beautiful, and she felt funny after hearing it. After he finished she came and sat by him.

"Wherever did you learn to sing Warden?"

"There was this girl, and" Morrigan looked at him with somewhat disapproving eyes, "It's not what you think. Just listen. There was this girl who loved to sing. Just loved to sing and she thought she was better than everyone else and so I challenged her to prove she wasn't better than me."

"Ah, so your ego was feeling small?" He looked at her and smiled.

"No, I just wanted to prove a point. Anyway, I was ten when I did this and I couldn't sing to save my life and so she beat me horribly. That's when it became about my ego. It was after that that I decided I needed to get better and challenge her again, and I would practice whenever I had the chance no matter what I was doing. Believe it or not I did it while training sometimes. The others would look at me like I was a fool, but then five years later my voice dropped in pitch and made my voice sound even better. I challenged her again that same year and that time I won. The again she may have lost because she sang a song about how bad The Chantry was, which it is, but that's how I learned to sing."

"So you often sing of love when battling your enemies?"

"No, but I'm sure they would fall down laughing if I did. Maybe it'll be easier to kill them then." He started singing the love song with a few minor tweaks added.

"Love me so I can kill you/ your heart is mine and i just stabbed you/ and no matter how far we may seem…" Morrigan was laughing hysterically at the song.

"Warden I think we may all fall down and end up dying if you did that." They both laughed one more time and when it subsided it was his turn to ask the questions.

"So, did you really grow up in the wilds all your life?"

"What a strange question. Where else would I have grown up?" Aiden just shrugged.

"Yes. That is where I grew up. I was secluded from the world of man for many years, but I found the trees and animals that roamed the wilds to be more polite company. I left from time to time but always came back." He was intrigued by her and they way she spoke of her past.

"So when did you first venture beyond your home? I remember the first time I did it I was scared of all the people, but as I grew older I became less afraid."

"The first time I went beyond the wilds was the time I became a thief. There was this carriage and both doors were open with this woman facing the opposite way. I saw how the sunlight made the mirror shine and I wanted it, so I took it and ran. It was a mirror of gold and adorned with gems. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen."

"I imagine Flemeth wasn't to pleased?"

"That she was not. She took the mirror and shattered it on the ground before me." Aiden cringed at the way Morrigan looked. It was a sadness that claimed her eyes, and he felt bad for making her feel that way, but he knew she didn't want his pity.

"It made you stronger didn't it?"

"That it did."

They talked well into the night and eventually sat closer together with their backs against the tree trunk on which they had been sitting earlier. He would ask a question and she would answer then she would ask him. It just kept on going. He learned so much, and it made him only like her more as a person. She wasn't just the hard shell she seemed to be on the outside. Morrigan also learned a lot about him as well. Such as where he came from, who taught him that song he'd been singing earlier, and more. She was growing comfortable around him and she liked it. They talked away so many hours and had become so tired that they fell asleep. Her head on his shoulder and his on top of her head.

_The darkspawn had surrounded them. There was no way out. Sten, Alistair, Bax, and Leliana were knocked out unconscious. He was fighting an ogre, but in the corner of his eye he saw them running after her. Morrigan was casting as many spells as she could to keep the darkspawn at bay, but her mana was running low and she had used the last of her lyrium potions. Aiden couldn't get to her while the ogre still lived, she was on her own. She struck at them with her staff, but one came up behind her and ran her through._

Aiden jolted awake by the horror he'd just witnessed. He looked around to see he was still in camp with the others. It was still night, and her head still rested upon his shoulder. It was obvious he wouldn't be able to keep awake much longer and so he roused Morrigan.

"Morrigan.." he whispered, "Morrigan." his voice a little louder this time.

"Mmmm" was the only reply she gave as she shifted her head on his shoulder.

He shook her gently, "Morrigan"

This time her eyes opened and she yawned, "What is it Warden?"

"We fell asleep. Lets wake another two and go get some more sleep okay?"

"Okay.." she drifted back to sleep on his shoulder.

He picked her up careful not to wake her and carried her to her tent. He placed her on her sleep roll and covered her with a blanket before going to wake Sten and Leliana. He turned to check on her again to see her smiling in her sleep. _At least she has good dreams,_ he thought to himself remembering what he'd just woken from. He went to wake them.

Morrigan hadn't been asleep really. She had just acted like it hoping he wouldn't move her, but he did. In fact when he carried her to her tent she enjoyed that even ore. He had cradled her in his arms so close to his chest that the could have sworn to have felt his muscles. He was gentle for someone so strong. She was liking spending time with him: she was enjoying it so much that it scared her, but she knew she had time and that's why she had smiled.

Sten was easily woken up, but he needed Stens help to get Leliana up. She didn't want to get out of bed but after he threatened to pour cold water on her she was out of bed in no time. He went to his own tent and fell asleep once more.


	22. Ravages Of Civil War

Ravages of Civil War

Leliana was walking next to Aiden and telling him stories that she knew of different places when the came to it. The ground was stained with blood and bodies were piled in the grass. There were losses on both side, but it still horrified her what man was capable of when desperate.

Aiden moved away from her thinking that he'd seen someone move, but when he went to check he wasn't prepared for what he saw. A soldier was laying on top of a woman and her child to protect them, but it didn't do much against the charred ground that surrounded them. Innocents were caught in the crossfire and only one man cared enough to try and protect them.

He took the ax he'd been carrying in his pack and began to chop at the tree branches.

Morrigan walked over to the spot at which he was now chopping away at the wood, "Warden you do not intend to burn them all do you?"

"No, just the mother, the child, and the man that tried to protect them."

"It is a waste of time. They are dead."

"It may be a waste of time to you, but these were people who've died because the kingdom is unstable, and everyone wants a piece for themselves." Aiden's eyes brimmed with tears.

For him this was more than just a mother and child. It gave him peace hoping that if it had been Oren and Oriana someone would have done the same. He hacked the axe harder into the branches of the tree. She just left him to the work he wanted to do.

"We should take shifts." It was Sten who suggested the idea. Maybe he did feel things after all, but just didn't show it.

"Thank you Sten."

It was strange to see the Warden taken down by the sight of a dead woman and child. _He said he had accepted the consequences, but perhaps it was to just make himself believe it._ It was hard for Sten as well. Though he knew the damages of war he had seen many of his people, innocents, struck down by the Tevinter whenever they had the chance. He just thought himself more emotionally stable, but even this war for a crown was unusual to him.

Alistair came over to Aiden, "Hey?"

"What is it Alistair?"

"Want me to set up camp a few thousand feet from here? It'll be night before we finish."

"Yeah that would be great." He had responded but he wasn't there, not really.

His thoughts still dwelled on the deaths of Oren and Oriana. He didn't want any of this. He didn't want to be here. He wished he were dead sometimes, but he had to see this through to the end. He promised his father, but once it was over maybe he'd charge into battle and let them have at him. He had no reason to live after the Blight was ended anyway.

"Aiden?" now it was Leliana that came to check on him.

"You too?"

"Yes, me too. Listen I know how you feel.."

"Oh, you do, do you?" his words came with fangs that snapped at her, "Have you ever seen something that reminded you of the family you couldn't save? Have you ever seen a boys throat slit in cold blood and laying in it? Have you seen a mother laying on the floor next to that boy dead and yet her arms reaching for him? Until then do not speak to me of such understanding."

"I'm sorry. I'll just go."

He knew his words hurt her, and he didn't mean to. He'd have to apologize before the night was through. He looked down and saw that he'd only scratched the surface, and then Bax came over.

"Wanna help me Bax?"

"Woof wof" he bound over to the tree and helped Aiden take the sticks over to a spot he'd pick.

Back at the new camp site Leliana, on the verge of tears, went straight to setting up her tent. She never thought he'd ever yell at her, but she was wrong. His words hurt her more than he knew. She didn't understand what she'd done to make him mad, and he wouldn't tell her most likely. Alistair saw how she looked and came over to her.

"Are you alright?" She wiped away her tears before responding.

"Of- of course not. I have seen many things from my time as a bard in Orlais, but nothing like that, and the way he looked at the woman and child was as if he knew them. I just wanted to comfort him." Alistair was working on the fire since Sten went to help Aiden.

"In a way he did know them I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"You know of his past right?"

"I know his family was killed by Howe if that's what you mean."

"Sort of, but he never told you how they were killed did he?"

"No."

"They weren't just killed they were slaughtered and there was nothing he could do. I have no idea how his sister and nephew were killed but from the look on his face earlier it reminded him of them. That's why he's so angry. It isn't you, or at least I don't think it is." He flashed her a smile and she felt a little better.

"Thank you Alistair. I'll have to think about what you've told me."

Sten had finished hacking away at as many limbs as he could, and then let Aiden take over so he'd stop pacing.

"Maker take you!" Aiden's ax had broken from having used it to hard. They'd have to burn two of them together. Sten and Aiden placed the knight on one and the mother and child on the other. _At least we don't need an __ax__ to burn them. _

"You can go get some food Sten, I can get it from here."

"If that is your wish." Sten left him standing there as the sun was setting.

The clouds were shades of pink and gold as the sun set and darkness was sweeping across the sky. He built a fire and then lit the three on fire. He and Bax stood there watching the flames turn them to ashes as the breeze sent them flying.

He watched them burn well into the night adding fire each time it seemed the flames would collapse. Leliana later came to find him still standing there well after their bodies had been turned to ash.

"Aiden?" He looked at her with pain in his eyes and sagging shoulders.

They spoke at the same time, "I'm sorry.. what? No you go first."

"I'm sorry Leliana. I know it was wrong to have snapped at you and for that I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand now. Alistair told me the way you looked at them and then with what you yelled at me I put the pieces together. All is forgiven, and I am sorry."

"Thank you, I just. They reminded me so much or Oren and Oriana." She came over and embraced him.

He placed his arms around her and they stood like that for minutes. She looked up at him wanting to ask him so much, but reluctant to. For now she was just happy to be with him. His body was warm and strong, and yet his touch was so gentle. She didn't want to let him go but did when he let her go, and they walked back to camp together with Bax following close behind.


	23. Something You Should Know

Something You Should Know

It had been another two days and Alistair knew that sooner or later they'd be coming across the village he once played in. He dreaded returning , not because of the people there, but because of his secret. He was going to have to tell Aiden sooner or later, but he was hoping for later. He started going over some scenarios in his head of how it could go down.

"_Aiden we need to talk."_

"_Alright what about?"_

"_well I haven't been exactly honest with you about some things."_

"_Well can you be more specific?"_

_Maybe if I just spit it out fast? "I'm the royal bastard of King Maric making Cailan my half brother." he imagined he would be shocked in this scenario._

"_Could you repeat that one more time?"_

"_King Maric Was my father.."_

"_And?"_

"_And I was King Cailan's illegitimate brother."_

"_And why didn't you tell me before now?"_

"_Well I didn't think it was important."_

That was scenario one, scenario two didn't go as well.

"_Aiden we need to talk."_

"_Can we do it once we get to the village I'm sure it's not far?"_

"_No, no, it can't wait, or maybe it can all I know is that I need to tell you something big."_

"_Well can you be more specific? Like personal shattering big or fate of Ferelden big?"_

_Maybe if I just spit it out fast? "I'm the royal bastard of King Maric making Cailan my half brother." he imagined he would be shocked and angry going on raving mad in this scenario._

"_Could you repeat that one more time?"_

"_King Maric Was my father.."_

"_What?"_

"_And I was King Cailan's illegitimate brother."_

"_And why didn't you tell me before now?"_

"_Well I didn't think it was important."_

"_Ha! Didn't think it important? We could be challenging the queen for the throne right now and you didn't think this was important?"_

_He could feel the glares of his imaginary companions and it only made telling Aiden the truth seem like a worse option, but he had to do it._

_Okay. I'm going to do it. At least I think I am. Here it goes. _Alistair ran up to Aiden.

"Hey Aiden we need to talk."

"Can it wait until we get to the village?" _Okay so far this thing is going to scenario two._

"Um, no, not really. It's really important and pertains to Ferelden and what we witnessed about the battlefield with soldiers from the civil war going on." Aiden stopped in his tracks and turned to him, angry at the mention of that battleground.

"What is it Alistair, and don't waste my time."

"Um, right."

"Well spit it out already!"

"I like cheese." _Wait I like cheese? That's not how this was supposed to go._

Aiden's face flushed red with anger, "You stopped me saying that this was important and you tell you like cheese?"

"Um, no, I love cheese actually, but I swear I do have something more important to tell you."

"Not now Alistair." Aiden turned away from him lead on.

_How could I be so stupid. I mean come on why did I even bring up the cheese? MMmm cheese. There's Orlesian, Ferelden, Anderfeld bleu. So many cheeses. Wait what was I thinking about? Oh right. I really thought I could do it but he scares me sometimes. I get it though, he didn't ask to lead we just followed him. Sigh._

He saw the little bridge as they were coming down the hill, and he knew they were there. He had tried to tell Aiden his secret, but failed, and now he was going to find out from Eamon. _This day can't get any worse_, but it did. 


	24. Fortifying Defenses

Fortifying Defenses

After hearing what Thomas and Bann Tegan had to say about the Arl and the dead that attacked at night he knew they had to stay much to the disapproval of Morrigan and Sten. To them this was just another waste of time.

"Why don't we just go after the Arl in the castle?"

"It's simple, we are going to need all the help we can get and if these people live through the night then we have more men to fight the darkspawn, and Loghain if need be." They just grimaced at him as they went outside to see who needed help.

"Alistair check the stores, see if there's anything we can use inside; Sten talk with Ser Perth up near the windmill, Leliana see what you can do to help these people prepare for the night, and I'm going to need a map of the village."

"And what of me Warden?"

"Can you start making healing potions and injury kits?"

"It will take some time but yes."

"Good. do whatever you need to get the supplies, if you have any trouble just threaten them." They all went to their respective duties and left Aiden to study the map.

The village was half on water half on land which would make things difficult. Since the dead could come from the lake it would be hard to fortify the area around the chantry if they focused mainly on the ones coming down the hill. So far he'd marked weak points in the town which could be exploited if the creatures were that smart, and so he took no chances.

He was amazed at how the villagers had held out, and with so many casualties it was good they arrived when they did. Even if the others thought it was a waste there was no other way into the castle. If there was he would have been the first to leave the village and attack at the source of the problem.

Alistair was knocking on all the doors seeing if anyone was still inside. If no one was in he'd break the door down, and look for anything to use against the things attacking Redcliffe. It'd changed some since he was here last, mostly it was the people, some faces he didn't know and some that he did were missing or dead. The next door he came to was locked. When he knocked no one responded and so he jammed a knife in the lock and opened the door to find a very angry dwarf and two body guards.

"Thanks for that."

"Um, I'm sorry about the door. Why aren't you fighting with the militia?"

"I like living, and besides what do I owe this place?"

"You know they won't stop coming even after the rest of the people are dead. It's better to take your chances with numbers that with three."

"Yeah, who's gonna make me, you?"

"No. That would be my friend who's going over the plans for the night. You know the last man that didn't do what he said ended up dead. He made such a pretty smear on the wall." Alistair lied about the last man Aiden had crossed, but was pretty sure that's what would happen to this dwarf if he didn't cooperate.

"Okay, okay. I can see when to take my chances, but if I die it's your fault."

"I can live with that."

"Very funny"

"You should report to my friend when you get there, you can't miss him. He's the tall guy with two swords on his back and looks like he's about to kill anyone that crosses him."

The dwarf and the two guards left, and so Alistair took a quick look around the house. _Not much here to use, I wonder what's in the chest?_ The chest was locked and looked strong enough that if he'd try to jam it it would break his knife rather than opening, so he just left and moved on to the next house.

In the houses that he searched he found a few daggers, bows, and swords: they weren't in the best shape but maybe someone could get the smith to start working agian. The last place he checked was the store that had been abandoned when the troubles here started. There were at least five barrels filled with oil. They could use those to st the monsters aflame if it would even hurt them. _Everything burns, why not the dead? _He went to report his findings to Aiden.

She was helping take care of those in the Chantry. She saw the looks on peoples faces: they thought they were going to die, but she knew the Warden would not fail. She handed out blankets and covered the windows with the bookshelves. She was happy to be helping these people, she'd almost forgotten what the Chantry felt like since being on the road for the past three weeks. She was at peace in this place, and now she was able to spread it to the scared villagers. A child was crying in the corner and she stopped to talk to him.

"Hello there." he just curled back up into a ball when she approached.

"There's no need to be afraid. I'm Leliana what's your name?"

The boy wiped the tears from his face with his forearm and sniffled as he spoke, "My- my names Jake."

"Well hello there Jake. Would you like to hear a story?" he nodded her head.

"Alright lets find some other children to join us." she held out her hand and he took it coming out of the corner he'd shoved himself in.

They found another ten children and she had them sit around her on the floor at the front of the room.

"Now what shall our story be about hmm?"

"Dragons.." one boy screamed, "Love.." two girls cried, and "Heroes.." some other children yelled. They shouted so many things at her all at once it was hard to keep track of who said what.

"Alright we'll have a story about the hero that's going to save us all tonight."

"Who is that miss?" the little girl didn't know of the man that stood right outside giving much precious time they could be using elsewhere to save them.

"I travel with him and he is one of the most amazing people I've ever met. His name is Aiden and he's a Grey Warden." Their faces resonated with awe, at least they knew who the Wardens were.

"Does he ride a griffon?"

"No they don't exist anymore, but he does fight the darkspawn like he must. Shall we start the story now?"

"Yes please" the eleven voices echoed in the Chantry.

"His name is Aiden. One of the most skilled warriors and rogues to have ever walked this land. Forced to flee from his home he joined the Wardens in Ostagar. Many people lost their lives at the battle, but not he. He lived when others did not." The children clung to every word she said as if she had all the answers to their fears.

"He is one of the last two Wardens in all of Ferelden, and while the Blight surges forth he fights against it and those who deny its truth. He has seen sadness and happiness along the way, but he also knows that he must do all he can to protect the innocents of this land."

"Are we innocents miss?"

"Yes you are dear girl, all of you are. He sought out the Dalish in the forest and ended a curse that plagued humans for their misdeeds done years ago, and brought peace to the man who had cursed them. He is strong and gentle, but most of all he cares. That is the mark of a true hero. A person who cares, and now he stands right outside this very place getting ready to defend us all."

"But how do you know he will save us?"

"Because he has defended many before and we are no different from the others. Tonight when the Chantry's doors close he will stand with blades in hand ready to defend us all. No matter how many press he shall fight, and he will knock on this door in the morning letting us know we are saved." it wasn't the best story she ever told but she could tell it was enough for the children. Some of the boys ran off pretending to be Aiden slaying forces that would destroy them. She went back to getting the supplies ready to last the night.

_Wate__r__? check, blankets? check, food? check. _All she needed was ready to last the night. She only hoped she was right about Aiden. Still unsure of the night to come she went to the Revered Mother and asked to pray with her.

The dwarfs name was Dwyn and apparently Alistair embellished something Aiden had done to get his cooperation. He didn't mind though: after all he did say to threaten anyone who wouldn't help. He was skilled with a blade, but until Aiden got word from Sten he didn't know where to place the dwarf on the battlefield. Alistair also reported some barrels filled with oil and so he sent him up to Sten so they could set up a trap.

"You'll just have to wait. My friend is talking with Ser Perth once he tells me the situation I'll tell you where you need to be." the dwarf was impatient. A bad thing on the battlefield, but Aiden needed him.

"Fine, but if the order doesn't come soon I'm leaving." Aiden walked over to the dwarf and grabbed him by his beard.

"You try to leave and I will have my hound run you down and make sure you never get up. Clear?" Aiden's threat was harmless, but Dwyn didn't need to know that.

"Clear." Aiden let go of the dwarfs beard and went back to planning the attack and defenses. Murdock came over to Aiden.

"You really think we're gonna win?"

"I've beaten slimmer odds. Twice in fact."

"That's right you're a Warden aren't you? I heard most of them died at Ostagar."

Aiden looked up from his map, "Yeah. All but two. Alistair and I are the only ones left and if Loghain gets his way we'll be dead as well."

"Maybe we do have a chance then, but without repairs to armor and weapons there's not much we may be able to do. I've tried talking to the smith, but he won't let me in. Maybe you'll have better luck?" Aiden knew what the Murdock was getting at and he was right. No one would last the night without better weapons and armor.

"I'll see what I can do" Aiden went over to the smithy.

_Knock, knock, knock, _"Hello?"

"Go away you have taken everything you can."

"I have taken nothing from you."

"You're not Murdock, who are you?"

"I'd rather we spoke face to face please."

"Let me unlock the door. You can come in now." Aiden opened the door and went inside.

Ser Perth stood facing the castle when Sten approached the knight.

"The Warden sent me to see what is needed here." Perth turned around and was taken aback by the tall man in front of him.

"We are as ready as we can be, but maybe if my men had some amulets like the ones worn by the priests in the Chantry their moral would increase."

"Moral does not win battles, skill does."

"I understand, but surely you know as well as I that faith in our Maker helps some get through these battles."

"Your god is no concern of mine, but because you village is I shall see what I can do."

"Sten!" he turned to see Alistair coming up the hill after him.

"What is it?"

Panting from his run up the hill, "Aiden sent me to tell you about the barrels in the shop filled with oil. He thinks we could use it to set a trap up here. We just need to get them up here."

Sten turned toward the knight, "If your men can get the barrels I shall get the amulets for you."

"Agreed. Men come we have to get some things from the store." Sten, Alistair, Ser Perth and his men ventured back into the heart of the town.

The smithy smelled like someone had set a brewery on fire. The smith had clearly been drinking, and Aiden was amazed the man was still standing.

"I let you in, so what do you want?" the man drowned another cup of ale.

"I was hoping you'd fix the armor and weapons of the militiamen and soldiers that are here in town." It was hard for him not to threaten this man, but there was something more to his drunkenness that he could see.

The man burst into tears, "They have he.." he was sobbing now.

"They have who?"

"My daughter: she works at the castle, and I don't know if she's alive or not."

"I'll tell you what, if you repair the armor and weapons I'll look for her when I g to the castle, deal?"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes I do."

"Then I better get to work. Tell Murdock the smithy is back open." Aiden left the smith to his drink and work letting Murdock know they had a place to repair what they needed. He then told Dwyn he and his bodyguards would be positioned at the top of the hill with Ser Perth and his men.

Morrigan scavenged the town for anything that would help her with her potions. So far there wasn't much to be had, but then decided the barkeep might have some herbs to sell and so she went to the tavern.

All talk stopped when she entered. It was unnerving how the men looked at her. Still she carried herself as though it didn't affect her and went over to Lloyd.

"What can I get you darlin'"

"I am no ones darling, and I was wondering if you had any herbs in stock?"

"Mmm can't say I do, but I'll check."

"Please do." Lloyd went to the back room and brought out what he had.

"Lets see I have some elfroot and deep mushroom, but that's it."

"I'll take all the elfroot please."

"That'll be ten silver ma'am." Morrigan payed the man and left returning to check on the progress Aiden had made.

"Hello Morrigan."

"Warden."

"So have you come to bother me or do you have what you need?"

"I have what I need, but I only have supplies to make health potions. If anyone becomes injured they'll have to be healed with time." She now looked over his shoulder at the map. It was covered in x's and o's. Names were scribbled on some of them, but she couldn't read them from her angle.

"Would you like me to move?"

"No. I was just wondering if you knew what a waste of time this was?" He turned around grabbed her by the arm and drew her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear.

"Of course I do, but there's no way into the castle that I've been told of. I'm guessing there is a way but Tegan doesn't want me to leave the village to save his brother, and so the sooner this is over the sooner we can get in there." He let her go smiling as if he just told her a joke, and she left to work on the potions.

The time had come to go over the plan and so he had everyone gather in front of the Chantry so he could give orders.

"Here's what's going to happen tonight: the women, children, and men who are unable to fight will take refuge in the Chantry. My friend Leliana will be with them in case if something goes wrong; the militia will be stationed out here along with Bax and Alistair; I will be at the top of the hill with Sten, Morrigan, Dwyn, Ser Perth and his men. If you need me however come and get me. When tomorrow comes and the sun rises I expect all of you to still be alive." Everyone went to their stations and waited for night.


	25. Defending Redcliffe

Defending Redcliffe

They emerged from the green haze that was sweeping down the hill. The others were ready to attack, but Aiden held them back.

"Wait for my signal. Archers ready." The corpses were now mere feet from the oil barrels that had been spilled.

"Fire!" the flaming arrows his the barrels and the oil sprang up in flames. The fire burned the corpses that walked through it.

"Morrigan we need an inferno. Just behind the barrels."

"Already on it Warden." Once her spell was cast it would be harder for the corpses to get through, but some of them still made it.

"Attack!" they charged the corpses that walked through the fires.

The waves grew more with each one defeated. Aiden saw the archers up the hill and without thinking ran through the fires to stop them. He hacked at them and held his blades out spinning in place to do damage to those that passed. Morrigan cast spells and transformed into a bereskarn clubbing them with her giant paws. Sten kept them from going down the hill and into town.

Bax had been tearing them apart, going for their ankles and charging the skeletal archers. They were coming from the water faster than they'd expected. They launched volleys of fiery arrows but with all of the dead walking they ran out. Alistair was fighting them off closer to where the barricades began, but that left other areas open and he didn't want to risk the lives of untrained men. Murdock was holding his own when an arrow dug itself in his shoulder.

"Alistair we need help. I'm sending Thomas to get them."

"Don't tell me just do it Murdock!" Alistair blocked a strike from an oncoming sword.

"Thomas! Get the Warden!" Thomas ran up the hill.

"They're coming from the lake! There's too many of them."

"Knights hold this position. Morrigan and Sten we need to get down there now." They took off running after Thomas to help the others.

He wasn't sure what he'd be up against when he got down there, but so far none of the militia had died. _That's a good sign _at least he thought to himself. He saw the creatures coming from the lake and two points to choke them off at.

"Morrigan inferno in front of the houses, and an icy storm by the Chantry." They were coming in waves of thirty strong from every side. They were surrounded and Aiden knew some weren't going to make it tonight.

A tower of flame shot down from the sky blocking the skeletons from the militia, and an icy blizzard swirled next to the chantry freezing any that walked through it. He ran into the blizzard and beat the ices corpses until they shattered, but he was quickly losing feeling in his hands and legs. He was freezing along with them. Every strike and hit was forced as his hands burned from the extreme temperatures, but he wouldn't let up.

Morrigan conjured glyphs of paralysis in the wake of her inferno and next to more point where they could have come. Sten, Alistair, and Bax were dealing with the ones that had gotten past the inferno and blizzard.

They could hear the noises outside, and it scared them. Many of the militiamen fighting were the father's, brother's, and uncle's of the children in the Chantry.

"Are they okay miss?" Leliana turned to the little girl obviously scared by the monsters.

"I… I don't know." the little girl started to weep and ran over to her hugging her legs. She bent down and picked the girl and walked her over to a nearby bed roll and laid her down on it, but the little girl didn't want her to go.

"Please. I'm scared."

She wiped the girls tears away from her cheeks,"I know sweetheart, but I promise this will all be over soon."

"Do you promise?" the girls eyes were filled with so much fear and sadness Leliana didn't know what to do.

"Yes, I promise, but you must have faith that the Maker will help us through this dark time."

"I don't know if I can."

"Do you know Benedictions 4:10?" the little girl nodded, "Would you like say it with me?" again the girl nodded and joined Leliana in prayer.

"Blessed are they who stand before/The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter./

Blessed are the peacekeepers,..." the little girl had given up and fell asleep before they even finished the chant, but Leliana continued the last line where the girl had left off.

"the champions of the just." she whispered and then attended to others that sought someone to talk to.

The waves were breaking up and less opposed them as they fought, but Aiden dared not to claim victory just yet. The sun barely touched the sky and many of the men were wounded to badly to go on fighting. He was so determined to keep them alive that he jumped from each one that was being attacked and saved them. He let the others get past the choke point in doing so, but he didn't want to lose anyone. Then as suddenly as it began it stopped. Aiden had plunged his swords into the back of a skeleton attacking Murdock and as soon as the suns rays reflected off the lake they all fell down lifeless. It was over. The men had survived, and he could find a way into the castle.

Never had the sun looked so beautiful to so many men who thought it was the end for sure. They rallied around him and his friends thanking them, and the ones left standing helped the wounded. Aiden walked over to the Chantry doors and knocked like Leliana had asked earlier before the battle. _I can't believe she told the children I was a hero beyond renown, and I hadn't even stopped the blight yet. _

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

The sound of knocking against the wood sounded as if the Maker himself was applauding the deeds her friend had done there that night. She had prayed with the others for hours, and yet she almost didn't believe it was the morning. The children had all heard it as well and ran towards the door.

Still barricaded by a bookshelf she had to wade through the many children that wanted to see Aiden. _My hero, their hero_ she reminded herself as she pushed the book case out of the way. She opened the door and the children tackled him to the ground smiling and laughing. He wasn't an easy man to go down, but it was so obvious he was a sucker for children. She saw it in the smile on his face and the way he looked at each one.

"No, no, no! Not the children, anything but the children!" he reached for her dramatically as they piled on him.

"Alright children" she cooed, "we need our hero still, please." she reached down to help him up, but instead he pulled her down on top of him. She looked into his eyes and smiled at his little childish games.

"Ooh, they're in love!" a little girl squealed making Leliana blush.

A little boy then commented as well, "Noo they're not. He's a hero and she's a Chantry sister. Sister's can't fall in love: it's not allowed." Leliana pushed herself off of Aiden and then he stood as well since the children had then run to their families.

"Actually little boy she's not a sister of the Chantry. She may have lived in one for a while but she never took her vows."

"Oh. Okay." the boy ran off to find someone who may have been in the fight, or just wanted to run around and poke the enemies they'd faced last night with a stick. Aiden couldn't tell which.

"Is Bann Tegan awake yet, Lel?" he entered the Chantry.

"I believe so, but as you saw I was preoccupied in helping the children get a look at their hero. I think the little girls have a crush on you."

"Ouch. It's going to be hard to tell them I have a crush on someone else." he looked at her with those playful eyes he always had when he was having fun.

_He has a crush on someone? Who? Is it me and I just haven't noticed, and if so has my time in the cloister been that terrible on my skills?_

"Bann Tegan, the problem has been dealt with, now if you'll just tell me where the secret passage into the castle is we can see this ended before the day is out hopefully." he looked like he didn't know what Aiden was talking about, but then gave in.

"How did you know?"

"I've been to enough salons, and parties where me and one of the guests would like to have some…. privacy."

"Ah, yes well that will come soon enough, but right now I'd like to tell the town how proud of them I am and you will be there. It was you who made this all possible after all. Also if you already knew about the key why not ask me for it?"

"You still wouldn't have given it to me, and if I had asked and you said no I really didn't want to kill you for it." Tegan laughed thinking it was a joke, but by the expression on Aiden's face said he wasn't kidding.

"Ah." Tegan's face contorted at the realization,"So shall we gather the town and get to what we are all eager to see done?" Tegan walked out to the village and stood at the front of the Chantry along with the Revered Mother.

"Good people of Redcliffe: we have survived the night, and we all live. None of this would be possible without this man beside me and his friends. They answered a call to defend people in this time of war and Blight."

"There is no need to thank us."

"But there is. We would not be here if not for you." the Mother bowed her head in prayer and spoke to those gathered.

"Let us bow our heads in prayer." While she let the gathering in prayer Aiden just walked off not wanting to listen to it, and waited for the Bann to find him up at the tavern.

It was still filled with enough militiamen to still make it crowded. He sauntered over to the bar and greeted the man behind it.

"Hello, could I get an ale?"

"That'll be twenty silvers."

"Can't you make an exception? I just saved your ass from being killed, and I really need a drink."

"Nope sorry. I'm running a business here not a charity." Aiden grabbed the fat man by the collar and pulled him half-way over the counter and got right up in his face.

"Give. Me. An. Ale." Lloyd nodded his head, "in fact give everyone here from the militia free ale."

"B-but.." he threw Lloyd back letting him go.

"Do it."

"Alright, I see when I have to deal. Free Ale For All the Militia!" the tavern cheered for the free drinks.

"Here's your ale I hope you choke on it." smiling he took it from Lloyd and turned around to face the other patrons while leaning against the bar. He noticed an elf that hadn't been fighting with the militia and something about him just gave Aiden a bad feeling. He stopped Bella to get some more information about the elf.

"Excuse me miss." she turned to him.

"Well if it isn't the hero of the hour," Aiden nodded in thanks, "what can I do for you?"

He pointed in the elf's direction, "Who's that?"

"Him? Say's his name is Berwick, but he just seems a little shifty if you ask me."

"Do you know why he's here at all?"

"Says he's waiting for his brother. In fact he came here just before all this trouble started with the civil war and all."

He handed her a pouch of coins, "Thank you, and please get out of this place while you can. Lloyd doesn't seem to be the nicest boss." he face was one of thanks and awe.

"Thank you, but I- I can't take this." she tried handing the pouch back, but Aiden wouldn't allow it.

"Think of it as being paid for information." he left her standing in front of the bar and walked over to Berwick. Aiden tapped him on the shoulder, but the elf didn't turn around.

"So you're Berwick?" the elf shifted to face Aiden, and a look of guilt came over his face.

"Ah, how… how did you know that?" the elf was sweating now. something was really bothering him.

"I asked around. They said you're waiting for your brother." Aiden sat down next to the elf, "funny thing is I'm also told you got here right before all of Ferelden went to shit."

"That's right I'm waiting for my brother: please leave me to my drink. It's free. Not every day an elf can get a free drink." he tried to get up from the table but Aiden grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the table.

_**Clsshhhh**_. The slam rattled plates and spilled the ale from tankards, sending the drink flowing through the crevices of the table like a newly opened dam.

"I don't like being lied to. It doesn't end up well for those who do it, so tell me who you really are and what you're doing here and if you lie to me I will kill you." Berwick's face was covered with ale and fear.

"ey ust od e oo atch. I ear."

"What? I didn't catch that."

"ey ust od e oo atch. I ear."

"I still can't understand you, so if I let you up will you tell me that again one more time?" he nodded and Aiden let him go.

Berwick rubbed his cheek before answering his attacker again, "They just told me to watch. I swear."

"Who?"

"I don't now. They said I'd be helping the country and the amount of money they gave me was more than I'd ever seen. They said they were working for Loghain, but I swear I had nothing to do with what happened here." Aiden wasn't buying it.

"Do you have any proof?" Berwick reached for his pocket, but Aiden grabbed his arm thinking he might be going for a knife.

"I'm just grabbing the letter they gave me," he reached into his pocket and pulled it out, "here" he said as he handed it to Aiden.

"Thank you, oh and since you weren't part of the militia you're going to have to use some of that coin you got to pay for your drink." Aiden got up patted the elf on the back and walked out of the tavern. His friends were waiting for him outside and saw the letter he was carrying.

Alistair was the first to ask, "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Aiden said innocently holding it up in the air, "it's just some incriminating evidence against Loghain is all." he shrugged walking past them down the hill.

"Wait what?"

"Did I stutter?" he turned back to them.

"No, but where did you get it? When you're done telling us though Tegan asked we meet him by the windmill up there." Leliana was now more intrigued by the letter as well was the others.

"I got it from an elf." Aiden walked past them again now making his way to the windmill.

"That's all you're going to say?" Morrigan said wanting to know more.

"Yep" he said making his way up the hill. They all shrugged at each other and followed him to Tegan.


	26. Taking Redcliffe Castle

Taking Redcliffe Castle

Teagan was waiting by the windmill overlooking the castle worried for his brothers safety when they arrived. He turned to greet them.

"Warden." he just nodded to the rest.

"Teagan." Aiden looked around but only saw the windmill,"so where's the entrance into the castle?"

"You're looking at it." he pointed to the windmill,"there's a tunnel that runs under the lake and into the castle courtyard."

"How convenient." Morrigan said a little angry they hadn't known this earlier.

"It may seem so, but it can only be opened with my families signet rings." Teagan handed his to Aiden and seeing the woman running down his mouth fell agape. They all turned around drawing their weapons in case it was more danger. It was just Isolde.

"Isolde, is it really you?" he ran to her happy that she was okay.

"I'm fine Teagan, but you must come with me to the castle."

"And you are a blind woman." Sten's point was blunt and to the point. It was then that she noticed their presence.

"Who are these people Teagan?"

"These good people helped defend the village, and are here to rescue Eamon."

"It is good to see you Lady Isolde." Alistair made his presence more known to her, but by the looks of it she wasn't to happy to see him. Aiden looked at him questioningly, _How does he know these people. He doesn't seem like the type to know anyone here, and he grew up in the chantry. this makes no sense!_

"Alistair? What are you doing here?" she was definitely not happy to see him.

"Isolde," Teagan said calmly hoping it would make her calm as well,"they're here to help." she turned to Alistair and the others.

"Very well. However Teagan you must come back with me. Whatever is causing this let me come and find you, I fear returning without you will make it worse." Aiden couldn't believe she thought she could get Teagan to go with her and tried to let her know it.

"So you want him to willingly walk into a trap? Which will in turn leave the village leaderless, and will be more receptive to attacks. He's not going anywhere with you."

Teagan turned toward Aiden,"Warden my family is there, but I have no intention of going in alone." he turned to Isolde,"I'll meet you by the bridge that leads to the castle. I promise I wont be long" she left and Teagan turned back towards Aiden.

"While I enter with Isolde you shall take the secret passage and make your way through the castle. With luck whatever is cursing this town will be within and we can end it."

"I could stop you."

"But you won't, and here's why. My brother lies in that castle and if I don't go with Isolde the thing doing this may suspect goings on. We have no choice. Ser Perth and is men can meet you at the gates once you reach them. Maker watch over you." Teagan walked away to Isolde.

"This is a trap, obviously. Are we really going to let him walk in there with her?" Leliana's voice was one of worry for the man she had talked to during the night after praying with the child. Aiden looked over his shoulder at her, "Yes." he walked over to Ser Perth,"Can you wait at the gaits with some of my companions and your men?"

"Yes, Warden, and when the time comes we shall help you take the main rooms. Who shall be with us?"

"Sten and Alistair. Is that alright with you two?" they both nodded then Aiden turned away to the windmill and entered with Morrigan, Leliana, and Bax. He didn't want Alistair for this mission, he knew something that he wasn't telling him, and that's a dangerous thing in situations like these.

The tunnel lead right out into the dungeons of the castle. Behind the first door they opened corpses were attacking one of the prisoners. The group advanced on the skeletal creatures. There weren't many to fight and so it didn't take long to dispatch them.

"Who are you, did you come from the outside?" the prisoner was covered in blood and seemed to be malnourished from his days in the cell.

"Yes, but who are you?"

"He is a mage, I can sense it." Morrigan was now more interested in this prisoner. _Why would he be locked up here and not in his tower?_

"Yes, I'm a mage and my name is Jowan." he gripped the bars to steady himself. Aiden could see rope burns around his wrists and his cracked knuckles indicated that this man was tortured.

"Are you responsible for what's going on?"

"No, I swear to you, just as I did Isolde: I didn't do this. I may be a blood mage, but I was only sent here to poison the Arl. That's all I swear!" He was telling the truth. No man willingly confesses to murder and then is able to lie about another.

"I believe you, but why would Isolde need a mage?"

"I was hired to teach the boy. Connor had begun to show signs of magic, and she thought if I were just able to show him enough that.." his words trailed off as he felt more guilt saying it out loud.

Aiden turned his head away and cursed the woman, "God damn nobles."

"Were you not a noble yourself Warden?" Morrigan's tone mocked him.

"Yes, but my family always put the safety of others before themselves." he turned back to Jowan, "Could it be the boy that has done this?"

"It is possible, yes. While dreaming he may have come upon a demon and unknowingly opened the veil."

"Then we need to get to him and stop him. Lets go." Aiden headed for the door wanting to stop this now more than ever. _A demon possessing the boy, and his mother allowed this. _

"Are we going to just leave him here?" Aiden turned back to Morrigan.

"What do you suggest we do, let him go? He poisoned the Arl, and we can also use his word to slander Loghain when the time comes. So yes, for now he stays there." He left into the next room.

They fought their way through more corpses and made their way up to the first floor. The hall was short and there were more corpses in adjoining rooms. Aiden looked around to see their patrols and made his way along the wall to what looked like a secure room. He placed his hand on the door pushing it open: the door squeaked as it opened, he stopped to make sure they hadn't heard. When none came he ushered Morrigan, Leliana, and Bax into the room filled with weapons and equipment.

Aiden was the last one in, and too preoccupied to notice the armory he had at his disposal. He was now studying the layout of the hallways more closely as he peeked through the crack from keeping the door open. _Two guards patrolling the hallway, one comes out and one goes in the room. There's probably at least ten in each room give or take a few. I wonder if I can get closer? _

Leliana tapped him on the shoulder and he just waved her away.

"Aiden, you need to turn around." he waved her away again and then Morrigan came over.

She grabbed him by the ear and forced him to turn around. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. He grabbed wires, metal shards, and hollowed out metal balls to make bombs. Placing fire crystals and a corrupter agent in the metal balls and made some volatile bombs.

"Alright, now this is going to be easy." he said tossing one of the bombs in the air then catching it.

"Please be careful, I would hate to have come so far only to be killed by your recklessness."

"Don't worry Morrigan, these ones aren't for you. You're hot enough on your own."

"Good to know, Warden."He went over to the door and tossed one of the bombs into the hallway,exploding on impact it sent corpses flying, but also alerting them to their presence.

He rushed down the hall: Aiden throwing the last of his bombs into the rooms as he passed and then drew his blades ready to fight. Morrigan threw some fireballs herself and Leliana with the help of Bax pushed them back to a corner in one of the rooms which made them easier to kill. Shades and other demons joined the fight to stop those that would see their feast ended, but they were no match for them and fell as well. The door to the main hall was up ahead but it was locked and barred from the other side: they'd have to find a way around.

"Search the doors. One must lead to another part of the castle that can get us outside into the main room." They searched a majority of the doors when Bax stumbled upon the smiths daughter, Valena.

"AHHH!" Aiden rushed to where Bax was and found the girl.

"Keep it down or they're going to hear you." She was shaking from terror, and stuttered when she spoke.

"M-my n-name is Val-Valena. I'm the smiths daughter." she looked at Aiden trying to decide whether or not he was going to kill her. He simply stepped aside and told her to run for it.

"We came through the dungeons, go, now may be your only chance." she ran from the closet and then Leliana called him over to the exit she found.

"Warden, I think I've found a way into the courtyard."

"Good lets go."

The way out she had found let into another underground set of roms that came out exactly at the courtyard. Once they came out on the other side they were greeted with skeleton archers, warriors, and a Reverent. Aiden ran for the gate lever to let Perth, and the others in.

Morrigan unleashed an earthquake upon the stairs making it hard for the archers to take aim. Ser Perth and the others rushed in attacking anything that was dead and walked. Alistair faced a powerful skeleton, it's fangs dripped rot and smelled horrible. He swung his sword in a circle waiting for his chance to strike.

The skeleton opened up his stance a little too wide and then he saw it. Alistair took the chance and dismembered the skeleton from his legs causing it to topple, and then he plunged his blade into its skull. He turned to see that the reverent was giving the knights a hard time and went to help.

Aiden was at the top of the stairs trying to keep balance as the earthquake Morrigan unleashed causing the ground to be unstable: he managed though by shifting his weight to different sides when he attacked. When the quake finally stopped he was kind of dizzy but didn't stop stabbing, decapitating, or running the skeletons through.

The damn thing just didn't want to die. She had been stabbing and striking the thing for some time and nothing she did really damaged it. It was strange to fight something so powerful that came from the fade. She went for the knees and made the reverent bend to its knee allowing Alistair to drive his sword through the things helmet killing it instantly.

Leliana was happy to have it done, she was tired of fighting everywhere they went. _Couldn't we have one day with no battles, or having to run around in these clunky shoes? _She looked down at her mud covered leather boots, _ah I could really use a nice pair of shoes right now. _Aiden saw the look on her face as if she had done something bad and came over to her.

"You okay?"

"Hmm?" she hadn't heard what he said, but could guess by his expression, "yes I'm fine. I was just wanting to get some new shoes. These ones are so clunky and unfashionable."

"If all you're worried about is shoes then I'm kind of envious: not about the shoes, but by how you aren't really worried what we'll find behind these doors."

"Oh, I'm worried about that too, so maybe we should see what's going on yes?"

"Yeah." the group entered the great hall of the castle and found the cause of Redcliffe's problems.

"So it is the boy to blame."Aiden watched how Teagan danced about the room as if he were a kings fool. He made his way up to the boy.

"Why do you approach me, as if you have any right?"

"I need to see Eamon. War has come to Ferelden, both civil and bigger. Much bigger." He wanted to reason with the entity that controlled Connor's mind from the fade, but it didn't go so well.

"I enjoy war! The bloodshed you would stop, I revel in it. You have come to stop me, but I can't allow that. This boy is mine." He ran off upstairs and then the guards influenced by the demons attacked.

Aiden didn't want to kill them, but what choice did they have. There was no way to tell if they'd still be under the control of the demon that possessed Connor. They had no choice but to kill the guards, but he knocked out Teagan just to be safe. After the battle he shook Teagan to wake him up and then confronted Isolde.

"You brought this on your boy, and now we must fix it before he can do anymore damage."

"No, it was that mage." Her voice betrayed her. There was much fear in it, but also one of accepting that it was her boy that caused it all.

"This all started because you were too ashamed! Don't feed me the Mabari shit Eamon would buy from your sad eyes and sweet lips. I am not one to be lied to." Teagan and Alistair berated Aiden for how he addressed the Arlessa, but he didn't care he spoke the truth.

"The Warden is right Isolde. Your want to train Connor and hide it lead to Eamons poisoning, but right now we must figure out a way to help the boy." Isolde's face cracked and she turned to Teagan hoping that there was still time to save her boy.

She sighed, "Maybe the mage can help, he trained Connor after all. He should still be in the dungeon."

"Then I shall go and get him." Tegan left and returned with Jowan in tow.

"I'm sorry my lady, please believe me I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I don't care, just fix my boy." she snapped at him, and if her words had fangs they would have drawn blood.

"I can't, at least not without…" he bowed his head and turned it away.

"Without what Jowan?"

He faced Aiden, "I can use blood magic to send someone into the fade, but it would require a blood sacrifice, or you can kill him."

"What? No, you can't do this Aiden. If you kill that boy.." Alistair was in an emotional state that Aiden himself felt, but the boy was an abomination and he wasn't about to use blood magic to fix it.

"The boy is an abomination: we must kill him."

"No, Sten. There is another way: there has to be." Leliana's voice was filled with despair at the options that have been presented.

Aiden needed someone who's head was always clear and not clouded by emotions and so he turned to Morrigan,"Morrigan, can we do it without blood magic?"

"If we had enough lyrium and mages around but, we have neither of those."

Aiden rubbed the back of his neck considering his options. Either way someone would die if they followed Jowan's suggestion, but maybe there was a chance to save everyone. None needed to be sacrificed. He felt them staring at him: their eyes digging into his flesh and tearing him apart.

"The circle isn't far from here. I will take a few of my friends and we will get the mage's and bring them back. Killing two stones with one bird."

"Are you sure? There's no telling what will happen while you're gone, if Connor acts then….. we may have to kill him."

"Teagan, Isolde, what is happening out there beyond these walls is so much worse. I will do my best to save Connor, but if you must act then you must. I will return as soon as possible. Until then Alistair and Sten will stay with you while the rest of us go to the circle. Lets go."


	27. I Have A Thought

I Have A Thought

The road and day had been kind to the four that now walked the highway to the Circle tower. The sun was warm and the breeze blew just enough for it to be cool. Aiden was leading them as always, but he decided to fall back and walk with Morrigan. They hadn't talked much since he and Leliana had spent some time on watches and eaten dinner together.

"So." it was all he could say to her. He felt like an idiot whenever he was around her. Somehow she dismantled him, and he couldn't even come up with two words to say to her that formed even the slightest thought.

"So, what Warden?" a smile formed in the corner of her mouth: she knew what she was doing to him and she enjoyed it. It was like talking to a child who had only learned so few words.

"Um," his face was red, his eyes lingered near her chest, and the only way he could stop was by turning his head forward once again.

"'Tis a most intelligent word Warden. Pray tell me where did you learn it?" He looked up to the sky clearly anxious, or maybe even defenseless against her?

"Well, I was wondering if, well,..." _shit shit shit! Why do I even bother talking to her if I do this every time?, "_what do you expect to find at the circle?"

She laughed. _This was his question? My, my, I must make him more nervous than I previously thought. _"Dear Warden, what I expect to find are mages who have allowed themselves to be corralled like cattle and have submitted themselves to the whims of a nonexistent god because of some prophetess and the fears of men."

She heard them talking. It was obvious what Morrigan was doing, and it was working. She couldn't understand what he saw in her: was it her wild side, or maybe the mystery that shrouded her very being? _I have a dark past too, maybe I should tell him about it sometime. Then we'll see who he's more interested in._ Then again it may be the way she's dressed. He top was very revealing. She had nice breasts, but the personality that came with them wasn't one she'd expect Aiden to want.

They began laughing at something he'd said, and it only enraged her more. She had never had so much trouble with men before, even with competition she was usually the one that would triumph over all. It was her way as a bard after all, but she left that all behind years ago for the chantry. She was rusty, but not that rusty. _Maybe I'm being too subtle for him? Perhaps a more direct approach is necessary. _They laughed some more and she walked faster to be ahead of them. Just the sound of the witches voice was enough to make her want to puke.

"And then there was this one time I was at a salon, in Navarra, and the lord I was staying with his youngest daughter was so fair and beautiful I couldn't resist, and neither could she apparently." his eyes were wide with joy remembering all of his adventures.

"So, you took the girl then?"

"Oh, no, she came to me first. I couldn't resist her when she whispered the most erotic thing I'd ever heard and wanted to know if it was true." Morrigan shook her head in disbelief at this man's certain appetites.

"And was she everything you imagined?" her words were filled with sarcasm.

"Well we didn't get too far into it when her fiance walked in on us. I had my pants around my ankles, hands cradling her thighs, her back pushed up against the wall, and when he saw us he came after me."

"I assume he landed at least a few hits."

"Actually I dropped the woman and shuffled to the window that overlooked the moat and jumped. It really hurt too." she laughed at his failed affair with an engaged woman.

"I was thrown out of the place after her father was informed. I didn't mind though there were so many women to be had and so little time. In fact some rumors were started about me at some of the brothels, and I became a very...popular person when it came to pillow talk. A few years later I returned home, and found that my reputation had even reached home. It made things far more eventful, but I eventually stopped."

_Stopped, why would a man who enjoyed such things stop?_ "Why?" he turned away from her hiding something.

"No reason. Just… I just did."

It was fascinating, all of his stories about conquest of women. She didn't approve, but if there were indeed rumors about this man she walked with it could make things much more interesting. What she found most interesting though was that he let the women advance first not wanting them to feel uncomfortable in his presence. Apparently many liked that about him. A handsome man such as himself would have no problem taking the lead, but he allowed others to do so making sure their needs and wants came first. The ting that made her wary of continuing though was the answer to his last question. Something was apparently bothering him.

Enough about my affairs though. Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me about?"

"Hmm?" she let her thoughts go, "Oh, yes. I have a thought." he leaned in wanting her to continue.

"And this thought would be…?" he motioned with his hands for her to get to the point.

"While we're at the tower I was wondering if we could look for something." Aiden hated it when she was vague.

"And this something would be what exactly?"

"My, mothers grimoire. 'Twas stolen years ago, how I do not know, but I believe whomever stole it would have taken it to the Circle." he ran his hands down the length of his face and sighed.

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do? We need their help: we can't afford to make enemies," her face was contorted with frustration at his answer, "however I know how to blend in with the shadows, and besides they have lots of books. They won't miss one." his lips curled into a smile. He had her there believing he was going to stick to the books.

"You, Warden are playing with fire. Careful you don't burn yourself."

He leaned into her just inches from her ear and whispered, "As long as you're the fire let me burn." He walked faster to take the lead again, but winked at her before doing so.

Aiden passed Leliana and she fell back glad that he and Morrigan were no longer speaking. She then fell back to the witch and walked beside her.

"Give me space, girl."

She spoke quietly hoping he wouldn't hear her, "Oh, Morrigan you are a smart one: you never actually throw yourself at Aiden. You have him throwing himself at you. It will end badly for you though, you are just a dalliance."

"I am the dalliance? Could I not say the same of you? The way you gawk at him, and sometimes drool like he's a piece of meat 'tis most obvious to us all; except him. He does not notice you." her words were cruel trying to bring Leliana down to her level.

"Whatever you're doing Morrigan it needs to stop. You only intend to hurt him."

"What I intend to do with him is none of your business, now be gone before I light you aflame."


	28. Accessing The Tower

The Tower

The walk to the tower had been relatively quiet after he left Morrigan to head for the front. They'd had a good long talk, mostly about his time away from home, and the book that belonged to Flemeth. He wasn't really sure what to think about that._ It all seems to be a little too convenient. Morrigan doesn't even know what this book contains, and she wants to play with it?_He would find it if he could though. He'd promised her that and intended to keep his word.

The reflection of the moon off the lake illuminated the tower. They had arrived. He stopped feeling as though something were wrong. The tower seemed at peace, but he could see flashes of light coming from the upper windows when he looked up. Something was wrong here as well, and he'd have to be the one to fix it. _Great_.

"Prepare for trouble." the others didn't quite understand and so he pointed to the flashing lights coming from what he could only guess was the top floor of the tower.

"Ah, 'tis seems everyone seems a Blight and Civil War is the perfect time to kill each other."

"This is serious Morrigan, don't be a stubborn bitch."

"Would you two knock it off? How about we go and see what's going on and if we can do something about it we do something about it." Aiden started off down the hill towards the pier followed by the rest.

"Hold there." A Templar put a hand up to stop Aiden, but he just brushed it away, "I said hold. No one gets across, Knight Commander's orders."

Aiden smiled and nodded in amusement at the things he was having to do to save Ferelden. "The Knight Commander huh?"

"Yes, the Knight Commander. Now please go." Aiden grabbed the Templar by his gorget and pulled him close.

"I need to get across to the tower. I am a Grey Warden seeking the aid of the mage's and this document here compels you to let me across." he let the Templar go waiting for his answer.

"You're a Grey Warden ar you? Well maybe I'm the queen of Antiva. What do you think of that?" Aiden stepped towards the obvious recruit almost pushing him into the water.

"Listen here you if you don't take me across I will personally see to it that you are never to have relations of any kind. Seeing as you are a Templar though I'm assuming the only relationship you'll ever have is with your hand." The Templar gulped.

"Okay let's go across, but that dark eyed temptress she doesn't need to go does she? She may find the tower to be rather boring, and it gets rather lonely out here sometimes…" Aiden didn't care for the way he spoke about Morrigan and he was about to say something when she interrupted him.

"Oh. Excellent. I have been hoping for new prey." Aiden turned to her as did the Templar. Aiden knew what she was doing of course, and it was so hard for him not to smile at how she played the recruit to her tune.

"P-p-prey?" his eyes were filled with fear and he backed up so close to the edge Aiden had to grab him before he fell in the lake.

"'Twill take but a moment. Perhaps you should go aboard the vessel to prepare while we are away. We must row ourselves across, I fear the lad will no longer have use of his limbs... or his eyes, once I am done with him." a smile curled over her lips looking at him as if she were a black widow and he was her mate. It made Aiden shiver, but it also kinda turned him on.

"L-l-let's get to the boat. Now. Right now."

"But you terror would have made the loving so much sweeter dear Templar. How cruel you are to deny me such satisfaction." She sultrily walked past Aiden, looking into his eyes, and then climbed into the boat.

The fire was alive and glowing as if it had just erupted from a volcano pushing the Templars back.

"Close the doors, damn you! Close them!" The head Templar called.

"But Commander, the others…"

"I said close them!" The Templars closed the main doors and barred them. None would enter and none would escape. The four walked over to the man that had ordered the doors shut.

"Who are you? I thought I told Carroll no one gets across." The Commander wasn't to happy with the sight of them, more so with the presence of Morrigan.

Aiden saw how he was eyeing her and stepped between them, "I assume you're Commander Greagior?" he didn't let him respond,"I'm Aiden a Grey Warden here to seek the assistance of the mages."

"I am weary of the Grey Wardens' ceaseless need for men to fight the darkspawn, but it is there right. However as you can see the Circle cannot help you. I have sent to Denerim for the Right of Annulment."

"What is this right?" Morrigan answered for the Commander.

"'Tis what happens when and if the Templars deem it necessary to eradicate and kill those under their charge. Simple really. Unless of course those who are within are turned to demons, and then you'll have a real problem on your hands."

"Surely some must live, and if so we need them." Frustrated with the Warden Greagoir turned his back to Aiden.

"If some live then the Maker himself has shielded them. I will not risk my men on a fools errand, but if you're willing to search then I shall let you through however the doors will be closed behind you and will not open until I have the word of the First Enchanter that all is done." It was as good as he was going to get, and he was going to take it.

"Deal. I will need some new equipment though and armor if you have any to spare, we'll pay for it when we're done in there."

"Check with our quartermaster I believe he still has some wares you may find use of, but whatever you take we will most likely be taking off your bodies." Greagoir walked off to check on his men and Aiden went over to view what wares were left.

He had kept his father's armor and didn't purchase any new equipment in Lothering or Redcliffe. It was worn and had holes along the sides: it is a wonder that he hadn't fallen in battle yet. The again he was the best of them besides Sten. The armor wasn't any better than he'd come upon previously but he traded his full suit of mail for a slightly less worn Steel Splintmail. It was hard for him to give it up, but it was too damaged to do him any good.

Morrigan was happy with the staff she had now, but ever since she left the forest she could feel its power waning and soon it would be useless. She noticed two among the other weapons and went over to them. She could feel the power emanating from the staff. It was elegantly crafted and when she picked it up it made her feel like nothing could stand in her way. It was dark and had intricate Tevinter markings carved along the side. This would be her new weapon and with it she'd be unstoppable.

In the end it was only Aiden and Morrigan who'd chosen to get new gear, Leliana's armor was still holding and Bax didn't require armor or weapons of any sort. Aiden bought some health, injury, and lyrium potions just in case they needed more. He'd never been up against magic like this and he wasn't about to walk in there more unprepared than he was. They paid the quartermaster and went to the doors that had been opened for them. He looked around one last time hoping that this would be just like any other fight he'd had, but nothing prepared him for what came next.


	29. Mages Asunder: The First Floor

Mages Asunder: The First & Second Floors

The doors were closed behind them, he listened as the Templars slid the bar back into place making a grinding sound as it slid against its holder. There was no way out now. The hall was lined with rooms on the right side of the tower, and blood covered the floor in pools and splattered along the walls. It wasn't fresh, but his hopes of finding any mage alive had plummeted to none. He went into the first room and began looking around: never knew if someone or something was under the beds.

"Morrigan go check the far side, I'll take the middle, Lel check the other side and Bax watch for anything."

The room was all in shambles and beds were tossed against walls, papers littered the floor getting stained by pools of blood. She was careful not to step in the, but the papers seemed to tell of an old demon that was cage in the tower. From what she could guess unknowlegable apprentices were trying to prove themselves, but it didn't matter they were most likely dead, or soon would be.

Lelian searched the right side of the room finding some locked chests. At first she was apprehensive of opening them, but Aiden had said to check everything. Opening the first one she found potions and poisons that were well cafet even if minor they'd be able to help. She also found a hidden compartment in the bottom of the chest and found satchels of coin, jewels, and gems. She took those too.

Aiden looked around the room, but then went up and down the aisles looking for any clue of what happened to the people that lived here. He found nothing. A few notes that were scribbled about tunnels below the tower that may help the mages escape. _Poor fools. This tower was originally meant to help mages and man, but has turned into a prison. Who's prisoners are only charged with magic. I hope some were able to make it, and if they did they won't resort to extreme measures. _He released the papers into a pool of blood knowing if he didn't destroy them somehow the Templars that searched would find them and go after whomever escaped and or block off the route.

"Alright lets go get this over with." Aiden walked out of the room and Bax went off running to the door at the end of the hall.

"Wait!" they ran after him not knowing what exactly they were running to.

Bax pushed his front paws against the door and it swung open to reveal a mage fighting another fiery demon. The mage was old with white hair, Aiden could have sworn he'd seen her somewhere before, but before he could help the mage froze it and then threw a stone fist shattering it. She turned around to see their weapons drawn and she readied herself to fight them if she had to.

"Come no closer: I will kill you if I must." He recognized her now. She was the one that told im where his brother was most likely camped at Ostagar.

"Wynne, it's me." hoping that it would reassure her he sheathed his swords and told the others to do the same.

"I do not know you. Who are you?" she still held her staff at attention in case they attacked without warning.

"You do know me. I was at Ostagar; one of the Warden recruits, and you also helped me find my brothers encampment." he stepped toward her hoping not to get zapped or set on fire. She searched his face. It was hard to tell by the beard that had grown around his jaw, but she could tell it was him by the color and look in his eyes.

"I remember you, but last time we met you only had stubble that covered your face. You have grown many years, but tell me why are you here? Greagoir wouldn't let anyone in unless there was still hope."

Aiden sighed, "He sent us in because I told him to. Greagoir sent for the right of annulment and he didn't believe anyone was left inside. I however want to know how this happened and if the first enchanter lives Greagoir said he'd stop the annulment."

"Then we must find him. Let us be off." she went over to the barrier she had placed over a doorway to protect them from any demon that attacked them.

"We are not going to help them are we? Look at how they cower before their Templar masters. It would be better if we just let them have their fate." contempt filled each word as Morrigan spoke, but Aiden wasn't going to have it. He grabbed her by the arm and took her over near the bookshelf in the corner so none would hear.

"You will help or so help me Morrigan if I find that book you want so badly you will never find it. I need these people, and as much as I agree with you about them submitting to the Templars we have no time for this kind of division. So either stay here with the children and other mages or come along and test out that new staff of yours on the demons." he released her arm where a red mark had begun to appear and she just smiled at him.

"Then let us go." she walked past him leaving him to wonder why she was so happy with what he'd just done.

"Why am I so aroused by you right now?" he didn't mean to say that out loud but it was too late.

"Mhmm, I do not know Warden, but come there will be time to decide that later." he turned and followed her blushing a brighter red than any rose. Coming over to Wynne his complexion returned to normal.

"I'm ready when you are Wynne." she looked to him and nodded bringing her staff to the ground the barrier vanished. She moved forward with determination in each step she took.

They left behind the quarters and emerged into the library. Shelves stood thirty feet high, six feet wide, and each shelf was lined with books. The tables that accompanies these cases were also piled with books. Some torn, or gnawed on by rats, but the knowledge of this place was far more than Morrigan had ever imagined. She was so caught up in it all that she almost didn't notice the two abominations coming their way.

The abominations looked like darkspawn corruption had settled into their skin and body. Thier backs were deformed and the creatures were all but stronger in this place of magic. They cleared the library quickly without trouble. It seemed to Aiden that Wynne would make a good addition to their little army of… he couldn't think of a word that described them at all. _Rebels maybe? We are wanted by the Crown and we are waging a war against Loghain. Doesn't seem to far fetched even if we are in the right. _

Is glowed and gave off a warmth that Leliana couldn't help but be curious. She walked over to the pedestal and examined it. Entricant runes were carved along the side and a bigger one was at the center. _It's so beautiful and warm. I wonder what..._ before she knew what she was doing Leliana placed her hand on the center rune and was sent flying back against one of the shelves.

"What did you do child?" Wynne's words were still motherly as the day he'd met her at Ostagar. She went over to Leliana and examined her hand.

"What was that?"

"'Twas a summoning front girl. It is used to summon things from the fade, and you would have been the wiser not to touch it. With the veil this thin in this place you would not have known what would be conjured had something been set." she chided the girl for not understanding what was beyond her knowledge.

"It… it was beautiful and warm. I didn't know what I was doing, and then it shocked me."

"It is alright dear girl, just don't touch anything that you are unsure of. All magic is dangerous even the good kind." Wynne inspected her hand closer, "you shall be fine. There are no marks of electrocution and you seem to be able to feel things." Wynne and Leliana rose from the ground, and the group moved to the next door.

Aiden had his hand on the ring that served as the knob, but before he could pull it open a blast came from the other side sending the door flying with Aiden still behind it. He crashed against the floor with the heavy metal door on top of him: he was pinned and could feel himself being crushed.

He tried to push it off, but it was no use, instead of using the rest of his energy he turned his head so he could watch the fight. Their feet danced, jumped, and twirled as they fought the demons that had poured from the other room. A demon of rage glided across the floor after Morrigan: the only way he could tell it was her was by the ripped skirt she wore; a Shade flew after wynne and Abominations ran at Leliana and Bax.

Morrigan cast cones of cold in all directions wanting to end the fight and get to the Warden. She knew he wouldn't last much longer under the pressure of the door. She launched the cone at the rage demon, but it disappeared beneath the floor. It came up behind her and flames flew from its mouth but she ducked and plunged her frozen fist into the demon and released an ice bomb sending shards of ice through its body and killing it.

Wynne cast a protection spell on Aiden to keep him from death, but she wouldn't be able to keep it up if she didn't deal with the shade that cornered her. It swung at her with its claws and she struck her staff into its chest causing it to dissipate into nothingness.

Leliana and Bax had made short work of the two abomination that came their way, and were now running over to the heavy metal door that was crushing their friend. Wynne and Morrigan joined them and they heard the faint wheezing of Aiden under the door. They were too weak to lift it together and Wynne could feel Aiden slipping.

"Morrigan freeze the door without freezing the Warden, and the Leliana hack at it, if that doesn't work though I'll break it with stone."

Wynne had gone over the plan in her head and was the only thing she could think of. Morrigan placed her palm on the door and ice spread on and through the door. Leliana hit at the solid frozen door but nothing would work.

"Stand back" Bax wouldn't move,"you as well dog I promise he won't come to harm with me." Bax ran over to the others, and with all the strength she could summon a fist made of stone pounded and shattered the door.

The Warden was barely conscious and reached for them. Wynne let her hands fly about his body looking for any broken bones and other wounds that would need to be healed.

"His ribs are broken, and thankfully that is all." Morrigan said observing the Wardens body with Wynne.

"I'll need your help Morrigan, and you will help me because I know you don't want to lose him either." she then looked to Leliana who was to scared to even move closer but she did, "Leliana I need you to hold him down while we heal him."

Leliana looked at his mangled and distorted body in horror she was sure that he was dead, but she came over anyway because Wynne thought they could save him. She held him down and they began to heal him. Aiden steeled his jaw at the pain of his bones being put back into place, and Leliana cringed as the grinding and popping of bones snapped into place.

"Well that hurt," Aiden laughed and sat up moving his hand to his chest from the pain, "I guess I shouldn't really laugh, or move for that matter." He rose from the ground and popped a knot from his neck.

"Perhaps you shouldn't stand in front of any doors Warden." Morrigan though relieved she did not show it.

Once Aiden was up and moving again they made their way up to the next floor.

Upon entering the second floor the five ran into Owain, one of the tranquil mages. For all that Owain had been through he was calmer and was able to inform them of some mage Niall and getting the Litany of Adralla.

"How are you not frightened by anything that has gone on here?"

"He is a tranquil. Stripped of emotion either by need or want."

Wynnes words were calm, but he was enraged that this is what happened to people deemed dangerous to themselves and others. _They allow themselves to undergo this? To lose all emotion and dreams: it is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. _Aiden looked at Owain with pity and remorse.

Not wanting to dwell on the topic Aiden asked, "What does this Litany do exactly?"

Wynne turned to him, "It lets whomever says the incantation disable the mind control of those enthralled by blood mages."

"Alright then lets get to this thing and Niall if there's still a chance to do what we can."

"Agreed." they made their way into the next room and found some more mages, but not the friendly kind.

The mages hadn't noticed them yet. Leliana was ready to move on them, but Aiden held her back. She looked at him sideways not knowing why he was holding her there, but then he pointed to the traps on the floor. _Some Bard I am, why aren't I as sharp as I used to be? Maybe I need some better training, but that will have to wait._

Aiden lowered himself to the floor and silently slid himself across the cold marble to the trap; it was complex and well crafted, any slight disturbance along it and a person could lose a leg, cut clean off if they weren't careful and now he was putting his hand into it.

They were watching Aiden work instead of leaving their attention on the blood mages that were right across from them. Wynne witnessed his steady hands poke around near what she could only assume was the trap trigger. That's when it happened. The mages had noticed the four standing in the doorway and attacked. Wynne in retaliation struck the ground causing the ground to shake beneath him.

The trap clamped shut, and Aiden was just able to pull his hand away from the trap when he felt the ground become unstable. The trap had grazed his wrist, but there was no time to worry about it. He was up from the ground and jumped to the first mage he saw.

Aiden's swords emerged from the mages back and blood splattered the walls as Aiden pulled them out, Leliana had thrown a dagger of her own planting itself into the neck of the second.

The third summoned demons and became an abomination himself, but Wynne and Morrigan were prepared launching fireballs and bombs of ice at the demons helping Leliana and Aiden make quick work of them. No other demons appeared, but he had them search the rooms to be sure.

A fourth mage that had been unseen tried to escape but Bax chased and pounced on her his incisors just inches from her face. Aiden came over to his hound and had him back off of her waiting for the others to get back from their search.

"...please.. don't kill me. We just wanted to be free."

Wynne knew the girl pinned under the hounds growls and gaze. She was a student of hers once, and passed her Harrowing without trouble. It was sad to see how she now turned to the forbidden magics.

"Freedom is a noble ideal, but what you have done here will make it harder for others that come after." Wynne's voice had changed from motherly to scalding in a matter of seconds.

The mage looked to Aiden, "Please, let me live. Uldred told us that Loghain would help us be free of the circle and templars if we rose up." his jaw clenched at the mention of Loghain.

"Then I'm going to find Uldred and kill him. He was wrong about Loghain, he's only in this for himself: to say otherwise means you don't know the man." he was now eye level with the woman.

"What..what will you do with me?"

"Nothing. I will let you live on the condition that you use your magic to help against the darkspawn. Being a blood mage you will be able to kill them quicker than a regular mage." He got up and walked off into the next room, but was stopped by Wynne.

"You can't let her live. She is maleficarum; a blood mage. She is worse a threat later than she is now."

He spoke with his back to her,"Then kill her if you must, but before you do remember that I as a Grey Warden will do whatever it takes to stop the Blight. She is no concern of mine, I gave her the option to fight the darkspawn: it is completely her choice whether or not she does as she is asked in return for her life. Besides they will be able to track her I'm sure if it comes to that. Until then leave her be."

The rest of the floor was filled with more blood mages, skeletons, and demons. They were no match for the fires and strikes of lightning that Wynne and Morrigan summoned, nor the flurries of arrows and swords that struck true from Aiden and Leliana with Bax cornering them. They were about to go up the stairs when Aiden saw a room that looked important and wondered.

"Who's room is that?" Aiden pointed over his shoulder.

"The First Enchanters, why?" he turned and made his way back down the stairs, "You shouldn't go in there Warden."

He turned around and held out his arms, "Relax Wynne I'm just seeing if there's anything that can help us learn what happened."

The office was pretty intact compared to the other rooms they had been in. The desk stood near the back of the room and was cluttered with papers while book shelves ran the length of the walls. He looked at some of the documents on the enchanters desk and his eyes fell on a familiar name. _Duncan was her, why? Probably to recruit someone, but she hasn't been seen since an escape attempt with...Jowan! _

Though it was interesting to read of the elven mage that could have been a Warden it didn't help him any right now. He continued to sift through the papers.

"Ooh pretty, what is it?" Leliana was holding a box with carvings of flowers on it which Morrigan came over to examine..

"We shouldn't be in here." Wynnes arms were crossed against her chest wanting to leave the room and find the others.

Bax sniffed at a chest in the corner of the room and barked pulling Aiden from the papers and walked over. He scratched his friend behind the ear as he kneeled down to examine the lock. He took the knife from his belt and put it into the keyhole jamming it in as far as it would go and then gave it a twist.

_** Chkkeett **_the lid gave way and opened slightly. Wanting to know what was inside of it he opened it further and found a leather bound book with a tree on the front of it. Exactly like the one Morrigan had described. Aiden took the book and placed it in his pack, and then got up and went over to Wynne.

"Alright let's make our way up."

"Before we go you must know that we are going to entering the Templar's quarters. They will not be demons, but may well be possessed by desire demons. We may have to kill them."

Aiden just nodded "Noted."


	30. Mages Asunder: The Third & Fourth Floors

Mages Asunder: The Third & Fourth Floors

The third floor was eerily quiet. The room was long and littered with corpses and it almost seemed too easy, and then halfway across the room they rose from the dead.

"Of course they have to do this right as we're almost to the door." Leliana readied her bow and fired.

"It wouldn't be as much fun without it Lel. Besides it looks like you could use the practice, seems you're a bit rusty."

"I'm not rusty!" her arrow went through the eye socket of the nearest skeleton.

Aiden flung himself from one to the next striking wildly at the corpses some backing away into Morrigan's range, and allowing her to let fire and ice fly at them.

Wynne let loses her own spells sending the corpses flying and shattering into one of the three pillars. The fight seemed to be done, and they were able to catch their breath.

Aiden doubled over clutching at his chest still feeling the pain from the crushing door. Fighting only made it worse and he feared he'd injured himself again.

Wynne came over to inspect his injuries when a thud from across the room echoed in the wide open space as the door bashed against the wall.

An Arcane Horror launched a fireball at them so fast that Aiden was barely able to push Wynne out of it's line and jump away to the side himself. He landed on the floor and looked to see if Wynne was okay.

She was up and fighting the demon, and Bax ran charging at it. He was almost there when it had enveloped him in a crushing prison. Bax's cries rang out and his body contorted with pain.

"Bax!" Aiden was up now and running towards the sonofabitch that was hurting his longest friend. Running through his own pain not wanting to lose the only family he had left holding out his swords to the left he brought them down diagonally cutting through the horror.

"How do you like that you mother fucking asshole piece of shit!?" he stomped the horrors head in for good measure and went over to Bax who was laid collapsed on the floor.

"Bax? C'mon buddy, you're all I've got left." Bax's eyes were closed, his breathing was short, and blood ran from his snout.

Aiden cradled his friend in his arms and looking at Wynne she nodded. She placed her hands upon the dog and a healing aura washed over him.

"I have done all I can Aiden, but he will not be able to continue on with us."

"Then we leave him here." Aiden picked him up and found a secure room to put him in, "Okay boy, stay here." he lowered the dog to the floor pulled out a blanket from his pack and covered Bax.

Bax whined at the fact that he was being left behind, but Aiden pet him and reassured his friend, "Don't worry Bax, I'm always coming back."

Aiden rose from his crouching position and went to the corridor lined with rooms. Each room either contained demons, templars, and or more blood mages. It didn't take them long to get to the next set of stairs, but when they reached it Morrigan and Wynne felt that they were close to the source of the destruction. Uldred, and something else but they couldn't tell what.

_Mhmm there is something powerful here, but what? I can sense much, but this is something more powerful than any we have encountered thus far. _

Wynne as if sensing Morrigan's thoughts spoke, "We must be careful here. There is something more powerful than what we have come across so far."

"That is not comforting. Could it be Uldred?"

"Doubtful. He's probably in the Harrowing chamber at the top of the tower, but whatever it is we must expect to face it just as we will Uldred."

"And that is?"

"With extreme prejudice." Wynne's face was still and strong.

They had faced more Templar thralls and demons when a voice came from one of the rooms.

Aiden needed to know who.

The others followed him without question, but soon found it wasn't the smartest idea. The demon was purple and was fully exposed to all that saw her. Her hands caressed her breasts and her voice promised every desire one man had. She was speaking with a Templar.

Aiden just watched, curious how this parasite worked. The Templar thought he was married with children and had a happy life, but it wasn't real. Not really.

"A demon has him enthralled, we need to kill it."

"Hang on...I want to talk to it."

"What?" before the word left Morrigan's mouth he entered the room.

"Looks like someone's abandoned their vows." Aiden smirked at his joke making the demon aware of his presence.

She turned around and floated to him as he looked her up and down as if transfixed on her chest.

Morrigan shook her head at Aiden, _And here is the reason desire demons are so successful, they shape themselves like women which makes it harder for men to resist. A very good tactic but not good enough. The Warden must surely realize what it's doing._

Running her hand down his cheek she simply spoke, "I can give you what you want." she delved into his thoughts and made herself look like Jade. He was with her, and their children. A smile came across his face at the thought.

_Apparently not. _She stepped forward, but Wynne warned her off in case the demon was able to turn him.

"Then what would you have me do, old woman?"

"Wait. He is strong, and has an affinity for the fade, I can feel it."

Morrigan scoffed at Wynne, "An affinity, for the fade? Have you seen him cast any spells along the way in this prison?"

"That's not what I mean. I do not fully understand it myself, but I can feel it."

Jade was smiling and everything was perfect, "Jade" her name slipped from his mouth and tried to reach out for her hand but his went straight through.

_Jade, who is this Jade? A lover he once had? If so the demon has found her way into his mind. _Morrigan wanted to know more, but to do that she needed the warden back. Tired of waiting she laced her hand on his shoulder.

He felt her touch, something to go back to_. She's not real. This is a trick. _He told himself pushing the demon from his mind.

"It was foolish of you to do that."

"Is it though? For a while you believed it was her. Don't you want that again?"

"Her, her who?" Leliana was as interested as Morrigan now.

"Your friend looks like her somewhat does she not?"

"Who do I look like?"

Aiden turned his head and through gritted teeth spoke, "Not now Leliana." he reached for his blades.

Morrigan removed her hand from Aiden's shoulder readying herself for the fight about to come. _Wonderful._

Before he reached his sword she called for the Templar claiming bandits were at the door attacking the children.

Aiden drew his blades bringing them up in an x to deflect the Templar's blade then kicked him back into the wall.

Morrigan called forth a wall of flame that rose from the ground and burned the corpses that now walked. The demon caught in the flames cried out from the burning flames that cloaked her.

Leliana was holding off three of the corpses at first with her bow, but then daggers as they crept closer to her. She ran and slid across the floor slicing at their knees.

Wynne conjured a storm of her own with earthquakes that throttled the marbled floor, and lightning that rained down on them.

The room that had once been silent and uneventful was now a storm caught between seasons as fire, ice, and lightning raged on, and the ground beneath them began to chip away.

Aiden was still dealing with the enthralled Templar when Morrigan froze him from behind allowing Aiden to violently shatter him to pieces. The demon was next, but the storm Wynne and Morrigan had created had already taken care of her.

Aiden exited the room with anger and another reminder of his failure as a friend.

"Fucking demons, and mages, the lot of them." Aiden's words were mumbled but they were still close enough to hear.

"What was that Warden?"

He turned to face Morrigan her hands on her hips and a sly smile on her face.

"Nothing."

"Oh, but I think it was. That demon got to you, and in a very personal way." She walked towards him, but the smile never left her face.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"No, I'm simply curious who Jade is."

Aiden's face flushed. Had he really said her name out loud?

"It's alright Aiden, we all have our past." Leliana and Wynne now joined them at the door.

"Whatever. Lets just go."

Blood pooled on the floor and corruption, not much different from the darkspawns, lined the walls and cracks in the floor however in the center of the room stood a lone demon over a mages body.

"Great, more fucking demons." he said drawing his blades, "This is going to be easy."

"Warden this is what I was sensing earlier. It is more powerful than any one we have come across be cautious."

"Such exhaustion. Why don't you sleeep?" the demons words were warm beds welcoming them after a long day of fighting, "the world will go on without you."

"Resist. You must resist." Wynne covered her ears, but faltered at the sweet words and fell to the ground.

Leliana was in no better of a position to resist, "I will..not..listen..demon." she too succumbed to the blanketed words.

Morrigan's eyes heavy with sleep fluttered between open and closed, "You expect me to lay on this vile floor sticky with blood?" she fell as well.

"I.. I have to…." Aiden struggled fighting against the sleep as he involuntarily slumped to the floor with the others.


	31. Mages Asunder: Sweet Dreams

Mages Asunder: Sweet Dreams

He walked along the road not knowing where he was, or how he came to be there. His memories were hazed and he couldn't seem to remember what he'd been doing before he arrived in this place.

_Wherever here was._

The fortress was bigger than many he'd ever seen, but didn't know what or who it belonged to. From the architecture though he could safely assume he wasn't in Ferelden, and that was more uncomfortable than anything right now.

_I was doing something. Helping someone maybe? _Aiden tried to recall his memories but every time he tried a stabbing pain formed at the base of his skull. _Alright something is going on, but what?_

At the end of the road and at the top of a ramp stood a dead man.

"Duncan?" Aiden went up to his former master and struck out his hand, but Duncan would not take it.

_Strange._

"How are you enjoying Weisshaupt?" his voice was the same as ever and was a welcome distraction from Aiden's current problem, but something ate away at him in the back of his mind saying 'this is wrong! Duncan is dead!' but Aiden just shook the thought away.

"It's alright I guess, but I miss home."

"I know, but after we killed the Archdemon, we Wardens are no longer needed in Ferelden." Duncan walked to a nearby table with ales on it sitting down Aiden followed him.

_Wait, we killed the __A__rchdemon?_ Aiden's head throbbed, but he needed to remember, _no we didn't. I'm in the circle tower trying to stop Uldred. Duncan is dead, as are all the Wardens in Ferelden._

"How are you here Duncan? You died at Ostagar." Aiden remembered it all now. The signal, the betrayal, and gaining allies. He also started to see the stitches in the fade that made up his dream.

"Dead? I am very much alive. Do you not remember our victory at Ostagar? We led the charge and came out victorious against the Blight." Duncan no longer looked like himself, to Aiden, but rather a shade parading around in costume, as were the other twenty Wardens that now gathered around him.

"You lie. We were not victorious; the king was killed, Loghain quit the field, and Alistair and I are the only Wardens left in all of Ferelden. You are not Duncan, but rather a shade parading around as him. You can no longer wear your mask for I know you demon."

"I have given you what you wanted and this is how I'm repaid? Fine have your wars, kings, and Blights, but you will not live to fight them."

Aiden drew his swords on the shade and prepared himself. The Wardens that surrounded him, shades as well, launched themselves at him. Each one with a face that he knew from Ostagar, but also a shade beneath the flesh. The last he dispatched was Duncan and he was sorry for it even though he knew it wasn't him.

"If I'm here in this place then the others may be n something similar, but how do I get to them?" though no one was there to hear his question a pedestal appeared near the entrance to the fortress.

The pedestal was mapped with intricately carved symbols, but only two lit up. There was one that Aiden assumed represented him but maybe if he pressed on of the other ones some more would light up.

"It's worth a shot." he said shrugging, "but which one do I choose?"

He continued to study the pedestal and still couldn't decide which one he would press.

"Eenie meenie miney mo," his finger darted along the shapes, "catch an ogre by its toe if it hollers run away, my Warden said to pick the very best one and you are not it."

His finger landed on one of the unlit carvings and nothing happened. He kept poking at the other unlit runes until all he had left was the ones that were lighting up. He pressed the one that he thought didn't represent where he was and was transported to a different area.

The ground was solid and unmoving when he stepped. _This is definitely the fade, no other explanation for any of this. _

Aiden moved down to the edge of where the ground ended and nothing began. Nothing connected the masses of land he could see floating in the distance, and there was no way to get to them as far as he could tell.

"Maybe it's like a dream. If I fall then I'll wake up." He looked down and considered jumping when someone behind him spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Aiden turned around and faced the mage. Though he was able to see the pretender of his former master Aiden didn't know this man and was weary of him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Niall, and I was trying to save the circle when I ran into that sloth demon."

"So you're the mage that's laying in the center of the room, and now you're here. As am I, ah. This is a problem."

"That it is. I have tried many times to escape this place, but every time I try there is always a new challenge to be faced."

"What do you mean escape? Is there a way off this island?"

"The pedestal over there, the markings are a map of this prison the demon made to draw on the life of its prisoners, they will take you to different islands and each one is guarded by a lesser demon that struck a deal with the Sloth demon."

"I came with some friends, could they be on one of these island as well?"

"Yes, but.." Aiden walked right past Niall and to the pedestal. He proceeded to study its layout and the relativity to the positioning of the floating islands. He pushed one and faded from view.

* * *

The bodies of young apprentices she once taught were strewn on the ground.

"Oh, Maker we are too late." she glanced at their faces allowing herself to linger on her guilt.

_I was not fast enough, I'm sorry._

A shimmering came from a trail behind her, it was Aiden, but in the shape of a burning corpse.

"Wynne" he shifted to himself, "We have to go."

"Do you not see the bodies here? You said you'd help me to protect them, and you were no where to be seen when we fought…" her words trailed off into silence.

"Wynne listen to me," he placed his hands on her shoulders and with a soft voice spoke to her,"they're not dead. These..mages that you see here are not real. We're in the fade."

His words lifted the veil that clouded her mind and she no longer felt guilty about what had happened because she now knew that none of it had been real.

"I-I thank you. Let us be off."

"No, Wynne, don't leave us." an elven mage rose from the ground and came towards her.

"You must defeat them to leave. I know it's hard but it is what we must do." Aiden shifted into a golem and smashed at the ground causing the dead mages to hold off fighting.

Wynne struck the ground making holes in the island which sent them falling into the abyss.

"I'm sorry Wynne. I know how it feels, but it wasn't real. That is what we must remember."

"Thank you.." she started to vanish from his sight and he tried to grab her, but his hand ran right through her.

_Great._

* * *

"Maker forgive me for my misdeeds and deliver me to salvation." Leliana was kneeling in front of Lothering's Revered Mother and praying for her misdeeds that she had committed as a bard.

"Good dear, just continue to pray to our Maker and he shall forgive you."

The shade watched her happy that she was not like two of the prisoners that knew what was happening to them. It made things more simple for it, all it had to do was wait.

He came to find Leliana praying at the feet of whom she believed was the Revered Mother of Lothering.

"Leliana?" she got up from the ground and looked at him and then to the Revered Mother.

"Revered Mother, who is this man?"

"Seriously? You don't remember me? We travel together, saving children, almost drowning, and ending curses?"

"I'm sorry but, no."

"Please leave us now. She must pray for her forgiveness."

Aiden threw his head back and sighed.

"No, how about you suck my mother fucking dick you fucking shade. Even the real Revered Mother herself isn't as suspicious as you."

Leliana slapped him across the face, "How dare you speak to her that way."

Aiden rubbed his cheek,_ for being in a dream state why does all this shit feel so real? _

"Leliana, you may not remember me, but please remember your vision that you told me about."

"My vision? Yes I remember.."

"Yes, that's good, just remember some more."

"We were in the tower trying to find the mages and then something happened." Leliana looked at the Revered Mothers imposter.

"I think it is time to leave."

"You cannot have her." The Mother transformed into its true form and attacked them. Aiden let her finish the shade herself in case she needed more convincing than he'd come prepared with.

"She-she was a.."

"Demon, yes, and fyi you're going to disappear her in a few seconds and I don't know where you're going to end up, but stay there until I find you."

Before she could ask what he was talking about she was gone.

_Two down one to go._

* * *

"Wake up girl, there is much to be done, and little time to do it in."Her mother exited the hut.

Morrigan awoke in her bed back home in the wilds. She felt as if she'd just woken from days of sleep still groggy and blurred vision.

_Very clever demon, but not clever enough. Let us see though what this demon believes Flemeth is truly like._

Morrigan exited the hut that existed in her mind to find Flemeth standing outside. The dirt from the ground didn't move as it does outside of the fade.

"What shall we learn today, hmm girl?"

Morrigan fixed her eyes on her would be mother, and walked over to her. Instead of facing her however she looked out over her island and saw more floating masses.

They had buildings and other structures on them.

_Hmm how does one get to these other areas I wonder?_

She walked over to the edge and found nothing. There was no end to the place she was now in.

_I wonder what would happen if I pushed the old hag over the edge hmm? _

Resisting the urge to do just that she walked past Flemeth in the opposite direction and up the trail that led to a portal. She touched it but nothing happened.

_Ah, how lovely, it would appear I''m trapped in a prison with a demon parading about like the insufferable old hag my mother is._

Morrigan went back to her 'mother'.

She could not be tricked by this demon. Mages were portals between two worlds, a dangerous thing for those who did not take caution, but Flemeth had taught her well. The demon could only reach images and thought of trivial things.

"Are you paying attention girl?"

The demon had no idea what Flemeth was truly like which made this seem all the better and annoying.

"_Twould be amusing if I were not trapped her in this prison._

"Come sit with me so I can braid your hair while we learn of potions girl." the demon waved her over.

"Ugh."

The thing would not be silent. It talked, and talked, and talked. Morrigan was now wishing the Flemeth she knew was there instead.

"SILENCE!...Enough with your games, be gone, or so help me I will throw you over this prison if it will even allow me that pleasure."

She would gladly throw the demon over into the abyss, but something more capable may come in its place. So killing it entirely was out and her limit had been reached.

The demon looked miffed, "You love your mother so little do you?"

"You are as much my mother as my little finger right here is the queen of Ferelden. I know you fade spirit. You cannot fool me."

The demon walked over to Morrigan and persisted, "Are you more clever than your own dear mother? Surely such pride must be punished!"

The demon raised its arm and brought it down with such force on Morrigan causing her to stumble.

"There! That is for not showing respect."

Morrigan's anger was past fuming , rubbing her cheek she was now ready to throw the demon over the edge, consequences be damned when she saw the shimmer of light from the corner of her eye.

It was the Warden, but how?

'_Tis not his prison is it? Could this man have conjured this?_

At first she did not believe it was him. He seemed more like the darkspawn they'd faced. Mindless with no mercy in his eyes.

_Only mages are able to move freely about the fade, he is mortal, and not even I was able to find a way out._

He walked up to the her and the spirit with weapons drawn dragging them against the ground with a smile a mile wide across his face. For a moment fear grasped at her.

Fear of him.

Something was different, as if he'd seen things. Both dark and light. She looked closer and around him to make sure it was him.

'_Tis him, but what happened? He is not the same man I traveled with._

Her questions would have to wait, for now she just wanted to escape. She turned back to the fade demon.

"'That is more like it, but 'tis too little, too late"

Ignoring the demon she turned to Aiden.

"'Tis you at last! Come rid me of this annoyance so we can leave. I've no wish to be prodded any longer."

"So you can tell this is a spirit?"

Her eyes held annoyance as she spoke " Do I look like some incompetent fool?"

"Wynne didn't know."

"Must I repeat my question? 'Tis obvious. We're in the fade and this is a trick, and NOT my mother, despite it constantly insisting otherwise."

Aiden turned to the spirit as it spoke, "She doesn't even acknowledge her own mother? My heart, it breaks."

Morrigan looked at him in a state of belief and amazement at how the demon still continues on. He doubled over and laughed.

"This is fucking great. I mean, just shit. Not even.." he was laughing so hard he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh just lay it, and quickly. Even the true Flemeth was never as annoying as this."

The dark look returned to his face as he launched himself exploding like a fireball slicing away at the imposter faster than she had time to help him. The spirit now lay in pieces on the ground.

_When did he learn to do that? Does the fade offer such abilities to those without magic?_

Aiden sheathed his blades.

"You do know that if you'd killed her right you would have left this place right?"

"What? Do you know how many times I thought to kill that incessant creature?"

Aiden just smiled at her. _She's cute when she's angry_, he thought to himself.

"'Tis about time though. That was most...wait...what is this?"

Aiden reached out for her, but just like the others his hand slipped through hers.

"No, not this again! I refuse!"

She was fading rapidly from view. The darkness that returned to his face was the last thing she saw as she vanished.

* * *

She appeared next to Wynne, Leliana, and behind Aiden. He seemed to be conversing with the demon that held them here.

"Release us demon!"

"I have given you everything, are you truly so unhappy with what I had given you?"

"Happy? Happy!?" Aiden stepped closer to the demon, "you toyed with my mind. It was not something I enjoyed."

"The tell me what you want, and I shall give it to you."

"I'll tell you what I want," Aiden's hands blurred as he reached for his swords, "I want you in pieces!"

His blades blurred as he went after the demon.

The others were astonished by the speed he now possessed. It wasn't until the demon shifted into an Ogre that they started fighting along side Aiden.

Wynne shot electricity from her hands, Morrigan tried to freeze him, and Leliana struck at the back of its legs.

It jumped and hit the ground sending a shockwave across the ground sending the others flying off their feet. Aiden kept climbing hoping to reach its neck and end this quickly, but it was not is luck.

The demon grabbed him and threw him to the ground sending him bouncing along. It the transformed into a demon of rage.

"Morrigan ice now!"

"You're in the way!"

"Just do it!" Morrigan did as she was told, but didn't put all of her power behind it.

A blizzard surrounded Aiden and the demon: all that was visible were the often flashes of shadows when the demon flung fireballs at the Warden.

The blizzard subsided and the demon was no where to be seen.

"Is.. is it over?" the demon appeared right beside her as the question left Leliana's mouth. It had transformed into a shade, and was now going after the bard.

Leliana sliced at it with her daggers and threw smoke bombs at her feet allowing herself to stab it in the back.

Morrigan launched a volatile fireball their way and was becoming as angry as Aiden looked. Though angry was being nice for how he looked.

"That's it."

Aiden took off charging, his blades flying behind him, he jumped into the air bringing the blades down and into the demon. He twisted them pulling the demon apart.

"AAAHHHHGGG" the demon lay in two pieces at Aiden's feet.

"Warden?"

He was breathing heavily and was enjoying what he was doing. It felt good. He turned to see their faces filled with fear and awe.

He looked down and something inside of him snapped back into place.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Before any of them could answer, Niall materialized before them.

"You. You did it. Where I thought it was hopeless, you found a way. When you go back take the Litany off my body."

Leliana was confused, "Won't you be coming with us?"

"I'm afraid not. My body was held prisoner in this place for too long. I am unable to come back, but you have brought me peace."

As Niall vanished the four woke to find the demon gone and Niall's boy still there. Aiden went over to it and took the Litany.


	32. Mages Asunder: The Fourth Floor

The Fourth Floor

They were still groggy and stiff from the floor, and when they tried moving the room spun. He was exhausted, as were the others, but he did most of the work. According to Wynne they'd been out for at least fifteen hours give or take a few.

"Okay, before we go any further we need to rest. Even if it's just five minutes."

He walked the length of the hall that they'd entered from and left the others to rest, or eat, or whatever they felt they had to do. He just needed to think...

He didn't really think he was going to make it until he figured out how the islands worked, and Niall had given up before even trying.

After that it was battle, after battle, getting easier over time. That's what made him nervous.

_Am I possessed, or could I still be in the fade?_

Looking down at his hands he could still feel the heat of the flames when he changed into the walking corps, the strength of the golem, and the sneakiness of the mouse.

Making his way back to the others he found a wall to rest himself against.

Putting his back against the wall he allowed himself to slump down opening his pack to get out some bread.

One thing was for sure though. He felt different. Like something happened to him in the fade: he didn't know what, but something happened.

_Maybe it was the fronts that I ran into, but it feels like something more._

"Let me take a look at your ribs dear boy."

Wynne pulled him from his thoughts.

"Now Wynne? I was just about to eat."

She gave him the same look his mother used to when she wanted him to do something.

"Oh fine." he took off this chest-guard and tunic.

Wynne inspected his chest but no fractures or bruises were there.

_Nothing. It's not possible. This can't be. Am I not seeing something?_

"Morrigan, would you please come help me?"

"What is it now old woman?"

Morrigan made her way over to them and saw what Wynne saw. Absolutely nothing. She looked at Wynne clearly thinking the same thing.

_Something must have happened in the fade._

Seeing the two look at one another like that let him know something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not injured." Morrigan never moved her hand from his ribs still trying to find a break.

"Is that not a good thing?" he laughed at his attempt at humor, but his laugh also held hs fears of possession.

_Fuck! Oh fucking shit! Should I tell them? Am I possessed?_

His breathing suddenly increased and his eyes widened at the thought.

Wynne seeing his reaction explained further.

"Aiden, what we mean is we healed you as well as we could after you were crushed by the door. Normally it would take days to let them set, and even longer for the bruises and pain to subside. You are fully healed, and it has only been about a day."

"Wynne, you're joking right?"

"I'm not joking young man. Something happened to you in the fade, but I don't know what."

Wynne left Aiden sitting against the wall by his tunic and chest-plate, but Morrigan stayed and sat beside him.

He lightly tapped Morrigan on the shoulder, when Wynne and Leliana had made their rounds, and asked her of his possession problem.

She just laughed at him, and let him know that he was safe. He knew she was right, but he still wasn't comfortable knowing what had happened to him.

After hearing about the fonts Morrigan was incredibly interested. Question after question she asked him about his time, and the fronts that gave him his abilities.

She noticed how it bothered him; how he still had been enhanced and was still able to draw on it. She was also very envious of him for what he'd done.

_Mages can traverse the fade, and remember their time, but the magic to do so has been lost over time. For a mere mortal to do so, and remember their experience, should be impossible._

She was envious and in awe of him.

He was looking over a piece of bread that he'd pulled from his pack inspecting it for any flaw when she returned from her thoughts.

"Are you going to eat it or not?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about what you said."

Taking a bite out of the bread didn't realize how hungry he was, and then scarfed the rest of it down.

"What were you thinking about?"

Aiden reached in his pack for more bread and gave half a loaf to Morrigan as he worked on the other.

"I just don't understand why this happens." he gestured to himself.

Morrigan followed the motion of his hand and knew what he meant with the fronts that improved his skills.

"Do you want to know the way I see it, Warden?"

He looked at her, a coy smile crossing his lips.

"Please, enlighten me."

"You now have the ability to keep yourself in perfect condition. No matter what happens, then again it could have been a one time deal, and in that case you should protect yourself better. Also I see nothing wrong with this." She placed her hand on his chest.

Leliana walked in to find that witches hand on Aiden's chest, and her face erupted in red. The witch apparently saw it too for she smiled as she planted a kiss on Aidens cheek. _Oh you little bitch. Just wait I'll show you._

He was more than surprised at Morrigan when she kissed him on the cheek. He actually drew back and looked at her like she was another demon in disguise.

"What was that for?"

Morrigan just smiled and got up from sitting and walked past Leliana. That's when he realized why she'd done it.

_Damn it Morrigan. _

Aiden got up as well and put his gear back on and then went over to Leliana.

"Hey." she turned away from him and he went after her.

"Hey, come on" he placed his hand on her shoulder and she just shrugged it off, "Lel. Please. I didn't know that was going to happen, if I'd have known.."

"What? What would you have done had you known?"

"I don't know. Right now we just need to finish this, and I need to make some choices."

Aiden walked away from her and let everyone know it was time to move on.

"It's time to end this."

Walking into the next hallway they were set upon by a drake, and a handful of baby drakes.

They were killed quickly.

_It would make a good set of armor. _Looking at the scales of the drake he thought to himself. Aiden took a mental note to return and skin the drake before they left.

Searching the rest of the rooms proved useful to his investigation on how it happened exactly, but he didn't really care anymore.

Coming to another giant metal door he readied himself for what lay on the other side. Pushing it open he went inside first in case there was another being as powerful as the sloth demon to fight through, but there was nothing.

That's when they saw him: a lone Templar rocking back and forth mumbling to himself as if a madman was trying to keep from going mad.

Leliana observed the barrier that held the Templar.

"This is rather, unexpected is it not?"

"Why are you alive I wonder?" Morrigan walked over and tapped on the forcefield with her staff.

"It's Cullen. He's a Templar here." Wynne ran over to him, but he thought she was just a vision.

"I know what you are! Your tricks can't fool me. I will stay strong..." his voice was frantic and scattered.

"Cullen it's me Wynne."

Aiden now walked over to observe the Templar closer as did Leliana.

The Templar was on his knees praying for his release, but it did not come.

"No, I will not believe it."

Aiden was getting pretty annoyed with the man who had been through an ordeal, but he didn't need this. He had enough to deal with.

"Fine you fucking piece of shit, how about you tell me how many mages are still alive, and then we'll leave you to your cage."

Wynne looked at Aiden disapprovingly chastising him for his words, "He is exhausted, and you have no right to treat him like this. Maybe we can learn something from him, but we must be delicate: I fear he is unstable." she stepped forward and touched the cage, "I have never felt anything like this" she came eye level with Cullen and reassured him as best she could, "Rest easy, help is here."

"Ah..Enough with these visions...If anything in you is still human...kill me now and stop this game" the Templar wavered and shook his head trying to speak, but having difficulty.

"You broke..the others..but not me..not me..never me"

"Cullen" Wynne sighed at his pain.

Leliana placed her hand upon Wynne's shoulder and spoke to the Templar,"We're here to help you."

"Silence! I'll not listen to anything you say, now be gone!"

The Templar just continues to rock and mumble to himself as if they were not there at all. To him though they were a torturer to his fragile mid.

Morrigan laughed, which got her killer looks from both Leliana and Wynne. She cared not though and just crossed her arms turning her head away.

It seemed to him that no matter what they did the Templars state would not change, and that they were wasting their time, but sighing he tried to communicate one last time.

"Look, as much as your babbling is helping us are you done? Can you even rub two coppers together for a single thought? Or are you going to go lay there dead like a dog in the ditch?"

A glottal sound erupted from Morrigan's mouth as she flung her head back laughing.

His intention wasn't fully to rip the man part, but just enough so that he'd fight back. Seeing as how Wynne's motherly nature hadn't helped he thought this would work better.

The Templar looked at Aiden, confused and unsure, but Aiden could tell something had clicked.

"Well? Speak now because I intend to fuck shit up, and I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be looked upon to kindly if I killed some people, Mages and Templars, that were innocents. So it is in your best interest to tell me what and who s up there."

He now looked at them. All of them, each face and expression. "You're...you're real aren't you?"

"It truly takes a fool to be a Templar does it not?" Morrigan scoffed

Aiden smirked. "Not just a fool, but a special one, otherwise Alistair would be here."

"Too true, Warden, too true."

The Templar angered by their slanders fumed. Morrigan looked at Aiden and smiled knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"_Tis about time really..._

"They've been playing with my mind, torturing me for days! How was I supposed to know!"

The Templar, now on his feet, was fuming and red in the face.

_Good maybe he'll be useful now_.

"What is up their exactly?" Aiden pointed to the next floor.

"I..I don't know how many. They cages us all like animals..looked for ways to break us. I'm..I'm the only one left."

"What of Irving, and the others? We must save them."

The Templar looked at Wynne skeptically, "You can't. You don't know what they've become."

"Oh, and I suppose you do?"

Aiden was tired of Mages and Templar's.

_Is there a window I can throw myself out of?_

"Yes. To ensure this horror is ended you must kill them. All of them." He clenched his fists and looked to Aiden.

"No. I can't do that."

"If you don't then you save no one."

"Then so be it, but I will not have the blood of innocents on my hands."

"Maker turn his gaze on you."

The four walked to the Harrowing Chambers door Aiden clasped the rings and hesitated.

"Don't forget the Litany"

Reaching into his gauntlet he pulled out the scroll and turned to her,"Here, I'm no mage nor do I have any idea what I'm doing, so you do the incantation and I'll do what needs to be done."

She nodded at him. Releasing a breath he once again clasped the rings on both doors and without hesitation pushed them open.


	33. Mages Asunder: The Harrowing Chamber

The Harrowing Chamber

Screams etched themselves into their ears as they ascended the stairs.

A bald man stood at the center while two abominations suspended another, lightning flew from the bald mans fingers his voice offering power to those he tortured. The power of release.

Beyond broken, the man simply nodded.

The bald man sent more lighting towards the man causing him to scream and writhe on the cold marble floor. His back arched and he wailed until the transformation was done.

He had fallen to the ground a man but arose an abomination.

Aiden quickly looked to Morrigan, nodding at the plan they'd made on the way up, then made for the center of the room. She diverted to the left and headed for the shadows grabbing Wynne along the way.

Leliana went opposite of the two.

Aiden reached the center and crossed his arms looking at the bald man.

_So this is Uldred. I expected someone more...menacing._

The mage slowly turned his head so Aiden could only see half of the maniacal smile that crossed his face.

"An intruder. Care to join in our….revels?"

He turned fully facing Aiden head on now. The maniacal smile still chiseled into his face.

Aiden made sure the others were at their correct stations and stepped towards Uldred. The abomination surrounding them made no move to stop him.

Ignoring them, and the uneasy feeling he had his attention returned to the maniac.

"So you're Uldred." his tone was blunt.

"Oh..you are so very observant for a mere mortal."

His condescending words did little to Aiden, but his smile made his skin crawl.

"I'm quite impressed that you survived really. Seeing as you are here though it means you've killed all my servants. Better to die in service to their betters rather than living with the responsibility of independence."

He took another step. Still none moved on him. He saw the bound Mages, an old one was secluded from the others caught his attention, it was the First Enchanter. His eyes met Uldred's.

"I'm just getting started."

Uldred's smile melted from his face, spitting anger as he spoke.

"You have been a thorn in my side, and I must remove you before you begin to fester."

"Did you have to use such a disgusting analogy?"

"You seek to provoke me, mortal?..." he laughed "You hold yourself with confidence, in your power, but you know nothing of it. Such untapped potential…." he sniffed at the air and sighed "it is intoxicating, but can be even more so with the power of a demon behind it. I can give you power to achieve your vengeance. What do you say?"

Aiden closed what gap was left between himself and Uldred.

He drew his blades plunging them into the dark marble in front of him.

Uldred smiled thinking the boy accepted he held out his hand.

He heard the click behind him. She was ready.

"Sorry, but a demon's not my type."

The swords had been set, and now it was her turn. Channeling her mana into a charge of lightning she let it loose using Aidens blades to amplify the affected area.

Uldred stumbled back as the lightning filled the room and wild strains flailed from the blades nicked his face.

Lightning quick the daggers he had sheathed at his sides were in his hands while he darted left sliding across the smooth floor. Two abominations fell to his blades. He jumped to four more hovering over the First Enchanter.

Leliana had been behind the demons the whole time in the shadows lining up her shot, and she had it. Letting three arrows fly they sank into the back of an abomination coming after Morrigan.

_You owe me one._ She thought as she turned her attention to more of the abominations.

Aiden turned to see Morrigan going after Uldred head on; swinging her staff at any demon that crossed her path, and flung a fireball at Uldred.

A direct hit, but from the cloud of smoke it appeared. The demon that possessed Uldred took on its true and monstrous form.

He ran, to help her, but she was already falling back to distance herself from the thing that was once a man.

The creature leapt closer to her and swung. Aiden made in just in time to push her out of its range, but then took the hit himself. His body flew across the room and collided with the wall.

He heard a snap as he hit: something was definitely broken, but he didn't have time to worry about that.

By the time he was off the ground Morrigan was flying through the air at him.

"Ooof" he hit the wall again with her on top of him.

She picked herself up from the floor only to be pulled back down by Aiden dodging a swing from Uldred.

They rolled away as Uldred's fists came crashing down, and this time he was on top.

A half smile cracked at his face as he looked into her eyes, "You know this would be a nice thing if we weren't fighting for our lives."

"Roll, Warden."

"What?"

Morrigan pushed on his shoulder rolling him and her away once again from Uldred's grasp.

Aiden snapped out of his thoughts and spotted his swords still in the center of the room. Pushing himself up he ran towards Uldred slid beneath his legs and grabbed his swords.

Leliana was now fighting with her daggers helping Wynne keep the abominations at bay, but something was happening. The pride demon was digging into their minds, both hers and the Mages.

"Wynne do something."

Wynne spread her arms as she said the incantation and the cleansing aura spread across the room freeing the Mages for now.

All the abominations had been dispatched and she now concentrated on the pride demon that swung at Aiden. Bringing out her bow she chose the enchanted arrows that she'd gotten from the elves.

One, two, three, four arrows pierced its skin and exploded on impact.

Striking her staff against the ground Wynne unleashed her own powers and unleashed a seismic event making the room become unbalanced.

Aiden still swinging away signalled for them to keep it up. The demon was weakening, but so were the others.

Uldred cast his spell once again, and this time when Wynne stopped it he turned on them. Seeing a chance he ran and jumped sinking his blades into its back.

"Leliana go after its knees. Slice at them, just get him off his feet!"

Doing as he said she took off for the being and hacked away, her daggers flying, and moved away from her attacker.

Hanging on to the hilts of his blades Aiden's grip began to loosen as it swung at Leliana. The beast saw that it was no use and so went after him instead.

Reaching around his back he pulled Aiden off, and with him came his swords. The demon holding him in his hands a fireball hit his face.

The demon turned to Morrigan and roared. Seeing another ball of fire coming at him the demon hurled Aiden at it sending him to the floor body burning.

"Ahhh." his skin bubbled and hissed as he burned, but Morrigan came over and put it out with ice.

Leliana looked over at Aiden to see if he was okay. He was barely moving.

Returning to her task Leliana once again charged at the beast. An unearthly howl charged from its mouth as Leliana took one of its legs making it tople to the floor.

Aiden was up even with all of his burns, and went after the demon. Faster than any could see he blurred and then appeared in front of Uldred bringing his blades down and slicing open his skull like it was a feast day pig killing it instantly.

"There you mother fucker. How do you like me now?" Aiden sheathed his swords and cringed as he moved his shoulder. At least he knew what was broken.

He slumped down against the pride demons body and sighed. He saw Wynne go to the first enchanter.

"Irving, are you alright?"

"Wy-Wynne. You saved us." He hugged her and smiled happy for it to all be over.

"I had help." Wynne walked Irving over to Aiden whose eyes were closed and head was resting on the demons body.

"Excuse me, Aiden?" he looked up at her, "I believe you needed to speak with Irving."

Closing his eyes he went back to resting his head, "Not now Wynne. There is time for that." he opened his eyes again and stood, and besides I need to get to Bax. It's been almost a day and I don't know what happened to him." he walked away only then realizing he'd also broken a leg.

"I will need to heal that, and those burns Aiden."

He just waved back at her, "Later, later. I need to get to Bax."

_As stubborn as his father, and older brother. _She thought.

Wynne helped Irving down the stairs and Aiden found Bax still hurt by happy to see him. When they got to the ground floor it was a relief for all of them.

Greagoir was surprised to say the least at their return, if you could call it that. Morrigan had a fractured wrist, and broken rib; Leliana had three broken fingers, a cracked rib, and a concussion; Aiden had a broken leg, shoulder, two ribs, and a wrist. Wynne seemed to be the only one with no actual injury.

"Irving it is a miracle to see you."

"Don't worry Greagoir I'm sure we'll be at each others throats again in no time."

"The tower is cleared then?"

"Yes, thanks to our friend here."

"Knight Commander, you can't trust him. He was up there with Uldred, he could be one of them."

"Hush, Cullen I trust Irvings word, and have made my choice." Greagoir then turned to Aiden, "I thank you, and I know we promised you aid, but you'll have to talk to Irving about that now."

"Ah, the tower in disarray and so many gone. Thankfully you arrived in our time of need"

"I'm sorry about what happened here, but the Bligh drove me to seek aid."

"THen you shall have it, with what few of us are left. We will follow you."

Aiden didn't question their numbers. He had seen what Mages can do.

"I also have a favor to ask if it's not to much."

"No favor is too big for what you've done here today. Ask and I shall do what I can."

"I need you to come to Redcliffe with us to help a boy possessed by a demon."

"Hmm, you seek to help him from the fade. Yes this will work, but you must rest first and heal."

"Irving," he turned to Wynne, "I seek permission to leave the circle and travel with this man."

"You were never one for staying put when there is an adventure to be had."

"He is honorable, and will need what help he can get. If he is willing to let me join them then I shall."

"Very well, but please understand that I will have to make hard decisions that you may not agree with."

"Understood."

Aiden turned toward the doors to exit and when he made it outside with the others nothing had ever felt better.


	34. Tired of Waiting

**A/N This takes place during the Mages Asunder chapters.**

* * *

Tired of Waiting

"You know, Sten, you're kind of…" Alistair's words trailed off as Sten glared at him.

"We must watch for the Warden. It has been two days, and they still have not returned."

"I'm sure they're fine, and besides it's not like we can go after them, can we?"

Alistair was tired of being no use to anyone while stuck at the castle in Redcliffe. Ever since they'd breached it three days ago the attacks on the town had stopped and Connor was still no where to be seen. As far as he knew if they left nothing would happen.

"What is stopping us?"

"Um..Aiden's orders…?"

"If you think your fellow Warden is in danger, or worse, why not go after him?"

Alistair sighed at Sten answering his question with a question, "Well I guess we're going after him then."

Alistair turned from the bridge gates and made his way back into the castle to retrieve his gear followed by Sten.

_Sometimes that guy creeps me out. Maybe that's why Aiden left me with him. Hmmm, no, he wouldn't do that. Would he?_

The castle was as quiet as the day they arrived, bodies were being moved out to the town so they could be burned. Many were too burned and just plain degraded to identify who it was.

Alistair made his way into the study where he'd set up a cot to sleep. Entering the room he found Teagan standing over the desk looking at some papers, and hearing someone coming to him Teagan looked up to and saw Alistair.

"Have they returned?" the words hastily flew.

"No." Alistair shook his head and Tegan sighed at the news.

"I suppose it was too much to hope, but surely.." Teagan grabbed at the table bowing.

"No." Alistair said again, "He's not dead. If it were me though you would have to ask. Not Aiden though, he is a good guy even better swordsman, and will be coming back. Sten and I will be going to get them."

Teagan's head shot up at him. A look of worry filled his eyes, and the walked over to him.

"Are you sure this is wise? If you truly believe him to be alive why go after him?"

"He may be alive, but he could also be injured and unable to get to help. He is alive, but how much so remains unclear."

Teagan ran a hand down his face turning back to the desk.

"We can't lose you Alistair. Surely you realize this, and as much as you deny it it will come up when Eamon hears of what has occurred in Ferelden." he turned back around, "you have told him haven't you?"

Alistair turned away and paced the length of the room, "I..I tried," he ran his hand down the back of his neck," but it wasn't like I could just come out and say it. Besides as far as I'm concerned Anora can keep the damn throne, all I want is Loghain out of the picture."

Teagan held out his arms, "Alistair, this is bigger than you. As much as I want for your friend and fellow Warden to return we cannot risk…"

Alistair stopped pacing and turned to Teagan, "Risk? Risk!?" his face was red and was getting angrier, "do you know how much he has risked for everyone else already? For me? For Ferelden? He may not know of my past yet, and will learn of it in time, but for now I am his brother. As his brother I will risk myself as he has done for me."

Alistair calmed himself and walked over to his cot and packed lightly.

"I did not mean to upset you, but what has he risked for you?"

"His life. Coming with me when he didn't have to. He even admitted to wanting to turn away before we even got started. Without him I would never have gotten this far. That is the risk he has taken for me."

Sten was standing at the door to Alistair's room. He had heard the conversation, wanting to know more of humans and how they made choices.

Ferelden was a strange place to him. Everyone's duty was always changing, there was no real order, and the only thing he liked about this country so far were little baked crumbly sweets. Cookies.

Sten was still unsure of his companions and the man who claimed to help him seek atonement, but he knew he must attain it.

_It has been twenty days and still I do not see why we don't march on our enemies door directly. If this were Par Vollen then this would already be over. These humans do not understand war._

Alistair walked towards him now, pack in hand, and ready to go. Sten nodded to the Warden and beelined for the door that would take them away from this place.

Their armor rustled as they swiftly descended the steps not wanting to waste any unneeded time, for any problems that may occur along the way. The two now at the end of the bridge Alistair made for the hill, and Sten for the town.

"Where are you going?"

"Lake Calenhad." Sten never stopping to look back.

"Um, I don't know if you know this, but a body of water separates us from us and the Circle." Alistair was now running after him, "Do you plan on swimming there?"

"No."

"Then we need to turn around." he pulled on Sten's arm trying to get him to see thing his way.

He stopped, "Warden if you do not let go of me I will rip your arms out of their sockets."

Smiling Alistair removed his hands from Sten and cowered under his shadow.

"Sorry."

Sten continued his way to the lake.

"You still haven't told me how we're going to get there you know?"

Sten grimace and ignored the man, and paying him no mind when he reached the lake commandeering a row boat and some oars.

"Oh, so, you're going to row us across. Okay, that's smart. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because humans are always looking to do the harder thing rather than the easy choice right in front of them."

Settled in the boat Sten waited for Alistair to climb in, and when he did they pushed off.

_**Swoffsh schwoofshhhh. **_Water rushed up from the lake against the boat as Sten rowed, a stale silence filled the air between them. Sten concentrated on the motion of the lake as he rowed them along the lake. The water was a dark green, and the land around it reflected off its surface only ever moving when a row pierced the water.

Alistair couldn't stand the silence anymore and had to speak, "So, do you like to fish?"

"No."

"Have you ever fished?"

"No."

As the silence grew between them Alistair found entertainment in the fish that jumped breaking the serenity of the water.

_One, two, three, four… ooh I've never seen a fish like that before. It looks big, really big, and menacing. Do the Mages dump potions in this water? If so they should see what it's doing to the fish._

Growing bored with the fish and lack of silence he rested his chin on his fist sighing thinking about what Teagan had said.

_Sure he knows, and Teagan, and even Loghain probably, but it doesn't mean I have to rule Ferelden does it? No. Besides I'm a Grey Warden we can't have titles or anything for that matter. I just wish I could figure a way out of this and keep Aiden out of it._

"You will have to tell him."

"What?" Alistair glanced at the stone faced Qunari.

"What ever you and the other human were speaking of. I do not care what it is, but it seems to be something you are avoiding."

"So, what is it to you?"

"We are in war human. The greatest weakness in war is secrets." Sten sent his arms forward and back propelling the boat faster.

"Really? I thought that was number thirty on the list." Sten was not amused, "Not even a smile? Alright fine."

The silence came back and night fell. Alistair switched with Sten so he could say he helped a bit on the way over, but had regretted it much when they reached the other side of the lake near a little inn called the Spoiled Princess.

Alistair and Sten left the boat and climbed on to land heading over to the inn. Much to their surprise, they found the four, beaten to a bloody pulp, checking into their rooms.


	35. Healing

Healing

"And here I thought I told you two to stay at the castle." Aiden was smiling or cringing as he spoke to them. He couldn't tell which.

"Well, you'd been gone for three days, and Sten here was missing you somewhat awful." Alistair sat down joining the others at the table they gathered at.

"You are a terrible liar..blondie" he laughed at them both then winced clenching his chest, "ah haaaa. I guess I really shouldn't laugh should I?"

A white haired woman that Alistair recognized came and sat next to Aiden, "No, Aiden, you need your rest if we are to be leaving in a few days."

His neck to stiff to turn he simply spoke, "We need to leave tomorrow, so we can help Connor, and...ah…"

"That is enough for tonight, come dear boy." she looked at Sten and Alistair, "would you please help him to his room. He requires more immediate healing. Even now I regret having allowed him to sit here and talk to you."

Rising from the table Sten and Alistair helped Aiden to his feet. Wynne had done what she could to help his leg, but still it would take time. He was able to walk but barely, so Sten just lifted him from the ground and carried him like a child.

"Where is the Wardens room?"

"The farthest one at the top of the stairs on the left."

Sten nodded and found his way to Aiden's room, and left Wynne to tend to his wounds. Though he did not trust magic he could see that they would get no where without it.

His eyes were all but swollen shut, dried blood crusted his nose, and he looked near death. Wynne had not known the extensity of his wounds until he was laying there without anything but his small clothes.

_This will take longer than I thought._

She went about setting his bones back into place and making sure that none were missed. Once finished she spread her hands over him and a blue smoke swirled around him. The bones melded back together, open wounds closed, and she proceeded to apply a salve to keep the infection down. Though she had healed him infection could always set in.

"Wynne?" he grabbed her by the hand as she started to go.

She turned back to him, "Yes, my dear boy?"

"I, we, must leave tomorrow. We must get back and save the boy."

"You are in no condition to leave. In fact I should have made you stay at the tower for healing."

A smile crossed his lips, "I would have snuck out, eventually."

"Ah, yes, you are the silent type aren't you?" her pun made him smile even more, "I'll tell you what, if one of your other companions is better by tomorrow I will accompany Irving and the other Mages with Alistair, Sten, and one other, but it will not be you."

"Wynne.." she removed his hand from hers.

"Rest dear boy, and sleep." she moved the blankets over him as his eyes began to drift closed.

Leaving his room she let out a sigh. Healing Aiden had taken much more out of her than she intended, but she would not stop until the other three were fine. Next on the list was Leliana.

"Ow, ow, ow, owww!" Leliana squealed as Wynne reset her fingers.

"Calm child it will only hurt for a moment longer."

"Yes, but still it hurts." trying to take her mind off the pain she asked about Aiden, "Is Aiden okay?"

Wynne looked up from concentrating on the girls fingers, "Yes, I believe he will be fine, but he needs rest most of all. He is strong willed and insists on leaving tomorrow to save the boy."

"You aren't going to let him leave are you?"

Finished setting the bards bones she responded as she cast her healing magic, "No. No, he is not leaving, but I promised him I would accompany the other Mages along with Alistair, Sten, and one other. So it will either be you or Morrigan."

"Why not both?" she asked now flexing her mended fingers.

"The other will have to stay here and take care of Aiden." Leliana's head shot up and her eyes met Wynne's.

"I'll stay. Morrigan would be much better use against a demon than me. Also you said my concussion needs a few days to heal anyway."

Wynne just smiled at Leliana, "It is true, but Morrigan also knows some healing magic. Depending on Aiden's state tomorrow we will decide from there." she left the girl closing the door and faced Morrigan.

A scowl was painted on the witches face as she walked past Wynne going down the stairs. Stopping at the counter she ordered some food.

"Let me help you.." Wynne's hand reached out to Morrigan.

"I do not need your help old woman." Morrigan said flinching away from her.

"You need to be healed, and you can not heal yourself in the state that you are in."

"Oh, very well, but make it quick."

"Have you set your bones, or must I do that as well?"

"'Tis already done." annoyance dripped from her words as the mage questioned her.

Wynne placed her hands a few inches from Morrigan's back allowing the blue smoke to envelope her as it healed her ribs and wrist. When she was done she simply turned away from the Witch and headed over to Bax who was laying on one of the tables.

Bax had been allowed in the inn thankfully after Aiden paid the innkeeper to let him stay. The Mabari was proud and fierce in combat, but a puppy when able to let his guard down and enjoy those around him.

Bax whined as she came over to the table he was laying on. Of all the injuries she'd healed never was one for a dog, but this was no ordinary dog that much she knew. She had done all she could at the tower for him, and now it was just a matter of time for Bax to rest and he'd be fine. Still she made sure he was as comfortable as the others.

"How are you boy?" he licked at her hand as she scratched him behind the ear.

"Lets see now. You look to be healing very well my friend. Is there anything you need?"

He barked at her and wagged his tail. He was just happy for the company. She stayed with him a while assessing her new allies.

_I do not know much of Alistair or Sten just yet and so I will wait to see their capabilities._

_Leliana was a capable young girl, but all too ready to charge into battle for a rogue. Aiden had to pull her back at least a few times on our way through the circle. I don't suppose she is like this often because she also handled herself very well in the battle against Uldred._

Wynne shuddered remembering the creature her fellow mage had allowed himself to succumb to.

Morrigan was going to be a problem. That much she could tell. _Her demeanor is cold to those around her, and she seems to have no sympathy at all. It may be just from her years as an apostate, but it seems to be more than just that. Ah, well, no use dwelling on what you'll never know right?_

_Aiden is strong willed, stubborn, and confident. Just like his father. I also see darkness in him though, a darkness that will always be there. It is not from the joining though, but from a deception and guilt. Ah, Bryce what would you have me do?_

It had been years since she and the Teyrn had spoken, but even then he'd send letters often. She knew him from when she was allowed to leave the circle on business, sometimes stopping to speak with Eleanor and Bryce when she were able to, but she understands Aiden's darkness and only hopes he can find a way out. Wynne got up from the table and adjourned to her own room for the night.


	36. What Had Almost Been

What Had Almost Been

The dust that lingered in the air was visible in the rays of the morning light that clung to the thick curtains that hung in the room. Sitting up Aiden found his body still ached, his neck was stiff, and his head throbbed. Deciding that needed to be of use, even in the amount of pain he was in, Aiden threw the covers off and swung his legs down to meet the cold splintered floor.

Rising from the bed a jolt of pain raced the length of his spine. Ignoring the pain Aiden made his way over to the chair, barely visible in the current light, that held his pants. As he began to put them on a rasping came from the other side of the door.

"Aiden?" it was Leliana.

He made no attempt to respond, lest she go and get Wynne to examine him again. Grabbing his pants he shoved his leg into one of the holes..

Leliana opened the door a crack to see him pulling up his pants and trying to find the button that kept them clasped. She stifled a laugh when she saw that it was in the back which meant he'd put his pants on backwards. She watched his hands run around the waist of his pants frantically trying to find out why he couldn't button them, and when he found it his pants came off. Which included his underclothes. _Maker, he has a fine ass. _She grinned and tilted her head to get a better view.

"Eeee," she squealed. Her hand shot towards her mouth as he pulled up his pants. Sadly because of that she wasn't able to see much more than she already had by the time he finished putting his pants on.

It was hard to tell, but his face had flushed red when he turned to her, "H-hey, Lel."

Leliana opened the door all the way now that she'd been noticed. Biting her lips that still formed a smile she just stared at his bare muscular chest and then lowered her gaze to see him happy.

"Lel?"

"Hmm, what?" she blushed realizing she'd been staring too intently, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just, um, coming to see if you were up-awake. I mean awake."

"As you can see I am up and awake., so is everyone else up as well?"

"How can- oh yes everyone else is awake as well, but you'll have to choose who is staying with you." tired of the dim light she walked over to the curtains and pulled them open. Turning around she saw a confused look cross Aiden's face.

"What do you mean I have to choose?" His firm arms held out in a questioning position.

She couldn't help but wonder how they feel up close and personal, but she focused her attention back on him.

"Either Morrigan or I will be traveling with the others so one of us can stay with you and make sure you heal properly." she came closer poking at him, and he lifted his arms in defense.

"Hey, hey, hey." he put a hand out to stop her, "watch the merchandise here. I might just not heal if you keep doing that, and then the darkspawn would win." he put on a terrified face, "Oh why Leliana, why did you keep our savior from healing?" He laughed at the thought, but she punched him in the arm.

"Oww" he said rubbing his shoulder, "anyways I should probably finish getting dressed and then get back to you on my choice."

Leliana walked out of the room smiling and headed down the stairs. _Maker, but he is just so, so something._

The inn was abuzz with the coordination of which travel routes to take, supplies that would be needed, and the consequences if they failed. Alistair and Sten sat with some Templar's in the corner discussing possible options if anything had to be done about the boy physically, Morrigan still hadn't come out from her room, and Wynne was sitting with Bax and Irving. Instead of joining them she went out to find some peace and quiet.

Aiden dressed knowing that no one would allow him to go back with them. He wasn't used to being left behind: usually it was him charging into battle and leaving others behind if need be. Though in pain he still felt he could do much, but wasn't going to press the issue. Making his way out of the room he bumped into Morrigan.

"Watch where you are going, Warden." her tone was harsh and sharp.

"Sorry, I.." she put a hand up to stop him.

"I require silence. Having to share a room with that girl is more than enough to drive one to great lengths of drinking."

"Ah, a hangover." her eyes glared at him, or she could have been wincing from the light he couldn't tell, "I have a cure for hangovers you know?"

"Do you now, what would that be?"

"Come with me." he grabbed her by the hand and rushed her out the door near the lake.

A devilish smile came over his face, "If this is your cure.." grabbing her by the waist he threw her in the lake.

She came up splashing and shaking, "Oh, I hate you so much right now."

She swam back to shore as he laughed and pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye.

"That was priceless, but it did work."

She stopped to think, and to her amazement he was right. _Well, Warden, you have cured my hangover, but have also made me very angry._

"How did you accomplish this?"

"Honestly I don't know why it works, but it does, and it's only right after you wake up. Any time after and you just suffer."

"'Tis good to know, but now my dear Warden I shall return to the in and dry off." she stomped back to the inn dripping wet and he followed her.

While Morrigan was finding something else to wear Aiden chatted with Alistair and Wynne. Though he tried to convince her that she was fine all of the others rallied around her and said he needed to stay.

"So who will be joining us, Leliana or Morrigan?" Aiden looked around not able to find the feisty redhead.

"Where's Leliana?" now everyone was looking, but they didn't see her, "I guess it'll be Morrigan because Lel isn't here. I'm sure she'll be back soon though."

When Morrigan had come down she wasn't too happy to learn that she'd be traveling with the others to Redcliffe.

"Why can't that girl go? If I go with them I cannot promise that they will return alive."

"Morrigan, just stop alright? Please go."

"Very well, but I promise nothing about not killing them."

Watching them head up the road Aiden turned to the lake to see Leliana skipping rocks.

She had taken a stroll around the lake and then came back to skip rocks. It fascinated her every ripple the rock made in the water as if it were the change they'd been bringing to people over the last few days.

"Eh hem," it was Aiden, "So I was able to get dressed." She looked down and blushed thinking of him that morning.

He moved closer now; his shoulder just inches from hers, she looked up at him smiling having recovered from her embarrassment.

"Yes well I'm sure your assets appreciate it." Leliana emphasized the ass when she spoke to him.

"Not as much as you I'm sure."

"Wh-what?" she stuttered then smiled turning red again.

"If I'd known I was going to kill you by embarrassment I wouldn't have brought it up," he face was still red and she had to look away, "listen Lel, if I'm making you feel awkward just tell me to leave, but please don't feel too embarrassed many women have seen me naked.

_You weren't completely naked, and yes you make me feel awkward. The good kind of awkward though. I just don't know how to tell you. I_nstead of saying what she really wanted to she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Me too"

Aiden's face lit up rather than anything she'd ever seen, and his mouth hung agape.

"Maker, tell a man you've been with women and this is where his mind goes."

Composing himself he thought of something to do while the others were away, "How about I tell you a story of mine and then you can tell me about your time as a bard while the others are away?"

"You mean I'm staying with you?" disbelief and excitement filled her words, "when are they leaving?"

"They left just a few minutes ago. Morrigan would have stayed, but we couldn't find you."

"Oh" her words were filled with hurt to which Aiden caught on to.

"He," he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards him and lifting her chin looked into her deep blue eyes, "I'm glad it was you," she smiled feeling better, "So about my offer."

Leliana was lost in his gaze. His bold blue eyes held such darkness and light as though heaven and hell were waging battle within them. It was only the sound of his voice asking her again that broke her away.

"So?"

"Okay, but how did you figure out I was a bard?"

Alistair told me after the night you let it slip when I blew up at you."

"Some bard I am," she giggled.

Aiden grabbed her around the waist resting his hand low on her back , just above her ass, and began walking back to the inn.

"Alright lets make a game of this," he said finding a seat at the nearest table.

"A game?"

Aiden called over the innkeeper ordering the strongest drink they had and two small glasses.

"Can you hold your liquor?" he asked with a devilishly handsome smile filling the two glasses that sat in front of them.

"Yes, why?" "Good. The object of the game is to have drank less than your opnet, so me. Every time I mention something that I've done in my life that you've done in yours you take a drink and visa versa."

"This will be interesting. Who will go first?"

"Ladies first." he said pushing a glass filled to the brim towards her.

A few too many Dwarven Brandy bottle later the two were crying and laughing at each other too drunk to keep playing the game, and at the fact that each time a story was told one of them always had a drink.

He was pointing at her laughing, "So that...that was you?"

"Yesshhh" her head bobbed and the words slurred from her mouth, "So iss it shtrue that…" she put a finger in the air, "that..y-you let the women shtake the lead?"

Aiden drowned another before answering, "Yep: that's how I work. It lets me know what they want, and I can give it to them, but I think we have had way too much and should stop."

"I" hiccup "Agree"

She tried rising from the table, but found herself to be off balance and fell into Aiden's lap. He looked down with those big blue puppy dog eyes and she just wanted to kiss him.

Her hands around his neck, his hands cradling her in his lap, she leaned up and kissed him. It was a slow soft kiss that melded their lips. His tasted of the Dwarven Brandy they'd been drinking, but it tasted so much better coming from his lips. She let her lips linger a little longer before pulling away.

Aiden's eyes were still closed when they parted and he didn't open them for some time. He was confused. He really like her, but he also liked Morrigan. When he finally opened his eyes she pulled him in for another kiss, harder this time, and he pulled her into him.

They moved away from their table grabbing and kissing each other ending up in Leliana's bed. She laid beneath him as he showered her neck with kisses. He could feel the goosebumps on her arms as he spread them down to her sides. His hand was running the length of her thigh bringing her leg up against his side when he stopped. She smiled as he looked at her. He found her want in her eyes but he couldn't do it.

_What am I doing? She's drunk. I can't do this to her, it's not right._

"Is something wrong?" she ran her finger down his nose.

"I can't do this," he said pushing himself off her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you still hurt?" she sat up next to him.

He sighed, "No, the pain has gone away."

She looked at him, "Is it me?" her voice was filled with concern that she'd done something wrong.

"No it's not you," he said turning to her and taking her hand, "it's just that you're drunk, and I don't want to take advantage. I mean were I the guy I was four years ago then we wouldn't be having this conversation, but now.." he searched for understanding in her eyes.

She crawled into his lap, "Can't you be that guy tonight?"

"If I do it won't mean anything, and you need someone that means it, so sadly to the to both of our displeasure I cannot." he gently removed her from his lap and left her room.

_So he wants it to mean something? That is soo sweet. Maybe if there is ever a chance for us to be alone in our travels again, and I'm not drunk, then maybe we can make it mean something._

Leliana looked back at the door and sighed thinking of what had almost been.


	37. The Crow

The Crow

The Antivan assassin had accepted this contract, a risky thing to do going up against the fabled Grey Wardens, but he had his reason to that he only knew. His scouts had been tracking their movements since he'd received the job and they were drawing close to his trap.

It had been a few days coming. He wanted both Wardens together so he could take them both out in one attack. They had been separated though: one went to Redcliffe with an army of ten Mages, and the other stayed behind because of his injuries. Though it could have been easier to kill the wounded one he wanted a challenge and so he waited. Patient to wait for them to regroup which happened just a day ago, and now they both travel to Redcliffe.

_To bad they will not make it. No one ever faces The Crows and lives._

"They're coming down the road." one of the scouts announced.

"Good. Places everyone we don't want to disappoint now do we?" he said turning his back to the scout a smile on his face.

The woman ran to him followed by seven, two of whom were the Wardens, and the rest were just going to be fun. They stopped seeing the turned over wagons and dead cows. A suspicious look crossed the leaders face and he stepped forward followed by the others. He nodded the three hiding behind the tree that grew on the hill. They pushed it trapping them like dogs; no way out but through them, and even then it will be a challenge.

"Kill them all," he called rushing them drawing his daggers.

He took on the one who looked to be the leader of this little band, but he misjudged how well this man was trained. _I thought these were recruits, even some Wardens must be not well trained, right?_

It was a slaughter the two witches unleashed storms of fire and ice upon them, the tall one hacked some to pieces and even took one man's arm off. The redhead made her way around the choke points and was disarming the complex traps that lined the ground, and the others just charged wherever they saw fit.

_Braska!_

He threw knives at the Warden, but were deflected and only wasted his time. He had drawn himself away trying to distance himself from the terror he felt as the Warden drew closer with eyes blacker than darkspawn corruption. He drew closer and swinging struck the assassin on the head sending him to the ground.

"Get the fuck up!"

"Ugh," he looked and found he was still alive and looked at the man towering over him, "why am I not dead? I assume you kept me alive to ask me questions, yes?""

The man just looked at him, "That can be easily rectified, I assure you," the man crouched down to eye level with him," but yes I do want some answers." his words were strong and did not lie.

"Let me save you some time then and right to the point. I am Zevran Arainai, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens, which I have failed at sadly."

"You're a Crow?" the redhead seemed a little surprised by the fact.

"Yes, and may I say the Warden travels in such fine, company." he eyed her and all that she was. Her stunning eyes and gracious curves.

A half smile drew across the Wardens face, "I thought the Antivan Crows were supposed to be good at their job?"

He chuckled looking back at the Warden as he shifted himself on the ground, "Ah, we are the best, but about those answers you wanted." his eyes smiled ready to divulge what he knew and the Warden saw this.

"Like I said I am an Antivan Crow." the Warden sighed and was growing impatient.

"Who the hell hired you?" he spit the words out and some of it landed on Zevran. Though he could tell the Warden already knew who'd sent him he wanted to hear it come from him.

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capitol. Loghain I think his name was, yes that's it."

A gleam filled the Wardens eyes as if he'd just given him the key to the royal treasury,"When were you to see him again?"

"I wasn't. Had I succeeded I would have returned home, and Loghain would be informed of your deaths if he didn't already know, if I had failed I would be dead or should be as far as the Crows are concerned."

"So, you just divulged all of this to me? Are you not loyal to Loghain?"

Zevran laughed at the thought, "Loyalty? I owe no loyalty to him. I am but the sword that strikes the killing blow, or in this case is the one that has fallen from the masters hand. Also why not? I wasn't paid for silence, not that I offer it for sale."

The Warden rose from the ground, not doubt thinking about what he'd just learned. Zevran took the time to look over the people that surrounded him. A man taller than the Warden stood in the back his face harder than steel, a witch whose very beautiful body was showing through her torn robes, an older one as well stood by. A stern look was shot his way and it drove him crazy. The other man, whom Zevran assumed was the other Warden just looked at the other quite unsure of what he was going to do.

"Alright, you say you're good at what you do?" the Warden turned back to him and looked down.

"One of the best, my friend."

"Then join us?"

"What, you can't be serious he just tried to kill us!"

_So the blonde speaks? _Zevran thought to himself.

"Yes. I mean look at us we have a murdering Qunari, an apostate Mage, a Circle Mage, my hound Bax, a Bard, and us two Wardens. What harm is there in an assassin?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? He's an assassin."

"Oh, just get over it, besides if he tries it again we just kill him and leave 'em in a ditch. Or better yet send his body chopped up to Loghain with a little bow and a card that read 'You can't do better?'"

The second Warden gave in to his friend, "Alright, but if there was ever a sign that we're desperate I think it just knocked."

The man held out his hand to the fallen elf, "My name is Aiden, and believe me when I say I will do exactly what I just told Alistair over there if you try anything."

The dark-eyed temptress spoke, "'Tis best to inspect your food before eating it now."

"That is good advice for anyone," Zevran added dusting himself off, "Redcliffe is your destination yes?"

"Yes, and by the way your scouts were terrible. I picked up their trail a while ago, you should tell the Crows to do better."

"Warden we both know how that would end." smiling the group took off.

In the end Zevran wasn't to sure of what he'd done, but he would travel with the Warden as long as it kept the Crows off his back. Enemies make good allies when you have another enemy in common.


	38. The Grimoire

The Grimoire

"He still hasn't recovered. No magic can wake him." Teagan stood over his comatose brother, "I don't know what to do."

Isolde turned to Aiden, "The Urn of Sacred Ashes can cure him," Teagan turned to her as if she'd gone crazy, but she ignored him, "Please there is a man, Brother Genitivi, in Denerim who has studied the Urn for years. If there is even a chance to save Eamon it lies with him."

Aiden looked at the Arl: his face was gaunt, his breathing shallow, and his eyes seemed to be sinking into his skull. He sighed and looked at the Arlessa remembering how he'd have done anything for his family once.

"He is in Denerim you say?"

Her eyes lit up with thanks, "Yes I was in contact with him, but he stopped sending letters back. Hopefully it means he's close."

"Then I shall do what I can, but it may take some time."

"Thank you Warden, you have done much for my family, hopefully with your return my brother can wake and then we can settle this once and for all."

Aiden left the Arls chambers and went to his own. Looking down from his window he saw the morning sun hit the lake at just the right angle and set it afire. He'd seen a thing just like it many times before, but he didn't let them know the real reason he was willing to find Genitivi. As far as Aiden was concerned the Urn was just a myth to keep people preoccupied and under the Chantry's laws.

_If I find Genitivi it will be after Howes death. I know he's there. I'm sure of it after what Zevran told me on the way here. How it was Howe that had arranged for the deal and then with the permission of Loghain put it into play. I will have his blood even if it kills me._

"Warden?" Morrigan's voice brought him comfort pulling him from his dark thoughts.

"Yes?" he stared at the lake.

"When shall we be departing?"

"Today, and everyone is coming. No use in leaving a few behind. I don't want what happened at the Circle to happen when we enter the city."

She left his doorway and he continued to pack. Digging through his pack the grimoire fell out and landed open on his floor. He picked it up inspecting the foreign script, and then looked at his door. Aiden had been carrying the book for about a week now and still wasn't sure of giving it to her, but what was the harm?

_She said it could help us; give her more magic to help us, or something like that._

Grabbing his pack he sighed holding the book in his hand and headed to find Morrigan. She was in her room with her door open for once, and she was arguing with Bax.

"You flea ridden beast! How dare you, ooh if I could.." she put her hands in front of her and pretended to choke the hound.

Bax barked at her and ran to Aiden for protection, but she followed him turning around.

Now facing Aiden anger was in her eyes, "Your dog has stolen my unmentionables." she glared at the dog who was peaking out from behind Aiden who couldn't help but laugh.

"This is not funny Warden." she crossed her arms scolding him, but he still smiled.

"Does it mean you have to go without?" his half smile frustrated her so, but secretly she enjoyed seeing it cross his lips.

"Perhaps, but that is besides the point." her arms were still crossed and her demeanor hadn't changed.

"Bax," Aiden turned around to his hound, "don't do it again alright?" Bax just bowed his head and whined trying to manipulate his friend but to no avail.

"Yes, well what can you do," he said sighing and turning to Morrigan presenting her with the grimoire. Her eyes were aflame with shock and thanks as she took it in her hands running one over the embossed tree on the cover.

"Is it truly her grimoire? When I had mentioned it...I never truly thought…" she was speechless and Aiden just smiled at how she reacted.

Looking up from her book she met his deep blue gaze and returned his smile, "I thank you. I will begin study of this tome immediately."

"You can do that when we camp for the night. Right now I have to go make sure everyone else is ready before we depart."

Pointing towards the door he left, but not without glancing back to see Morrigan's face still happy and alight.

The tome was not what she had expected. The tree that was embossed on the cover was all twisted and gnarled: showing how something so dark can be so beautiful. She was truly amazed though that he was able to find it.

_I have the book. What secrets it holds, if only mother could see me now. _Morrigan held the book in her grasp running her fingers along its spine, but instead of opening it she placed it in her pack and thought about the Warden.

_His eyes were so warm, but bluer than The Waking Sea. Was he truly happy because I was happy? He continues to amaze me. I was sure even had he found the book he wouldn't have given it to me, but he did promise it, and it appears he keeps his promises. 'Tis good to know someone I can perhaps trust?_


	39. Nightmares Become Reality

Nightmares Become Reality

Hours into their journey and it had been smooth sailing, aside from the glances that girl made at the Warden. Something happened while Morrigan was gone, and she could guess what it was.

_ If only that girl would fall in a ditch and break her neck,_ she smiled playing the images in her mind, '_Ah, I'm sorry dear Warden, but it seems the bard is dead.'_

"Stop." Aiden put up his hand as the group now stood in the middle of the dusty brown road. He looked around as if he'd been there before.

"I've been here before, or at least I think I have." recalling his dream a shiver shot down his back putting him on higher alert than before, "Fuck, something stronger is with them."

_ Isn't it possible to go anywhere in Ferelden anymore without being attacked by someone? I mean seriously do I have 'Attack me please' written on my forehead?_

"I know I feel it too."

A Hurlock Alpha appeared on the hill before them taking aim at Morrigan. The arrow was fast but his blade was faster. Aiden darted in front of her and knocked the arrow aside. The sound of splintered wood broke the silence as the darkspawn charged from over the hill. They met the spawn head on. Aiden went for the Alpha leaving the rest to his friends.

Morrigan was back to back with Leliana. Whatever differences they had no longer applied in battle. It was fight or be killed, and the two quickly found they fought well together. Each move the other made the other would add to it in some way making them a killer duo.

"Morrigan now!" the bard cried dunking as the witch threw a ball of fire over Leliana's head into a group of Genlocks setting them aflame which was then followed by three arrows from Leliana's bow. They fell dead the stench of charred darkspawn filling the air.

Sten, Alistair, and Bax waded through Hurlocks and Genlocks. Bax pounced and tore at its face. Blood spurted as holes appeared in its skin and soaked the ground as Bax jerked his head in all directions never easing up. The Genlock struggled under the strenght of the hound as its flesh was ripped from its skull and died.

Sten's great sword sliced the spawn in half hacking away at the ones to unlucky to have crossed his path. His blade stuck in one of his enemies legs and in pulling free his blade the Hurlocks leg snapped gushing blood sending it spurting and the once white bone curdled black as thick as tar.

Zevran and Wynne fared well together. His blade artistry made quick work of any that came their way and even saved the old sage a few times to boot. While he danced from one to the next she threw fists of stones, chain lightnings, and eventually called down a lightning storm so ferocious that any struck were instantly killed.

Aiden had been toying with the Hurlock Alpha, but was always sure that he didn't lose sight of Morrigan. _It was just a dream_, he told himself, but even he couldn't shake the feeling of what was coming.

Sten hadn't see the blade coming, but Alistair had. One of the hurlocks was striking down at the unaware Qunari prompting Alistair over to him and blocked the killing blow with his shield. Though the darkspawn pressed the eight of them nothing had prepared for what was coming next.

The Ogre came from behind assaulting anything that stood in its way. Knowing that if he didn't dispatched the Alpha soon Morrigan would surely come to the fate he'd witnessed many nights ago. Dropping to a knee he crossed his swords and sliced them opposite of each other. He heard the pop and grinding of bone against his mettle as he separated the Alpha from his knees. It fell back squirming and writhing on the ground, but Aiden had more important things to do than watch the sonofabitch bleed to death.

The Ogre had knocked Bax, Sten, Zevran, Leliana, and Alistair unconscious and the only one left fighting the thing for now was Wynne. Her magic was no match for the giant beast that ran after her, but it was with much pleasure she witnessed Aiden propel himself to her position.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked trying to make light of their current situation.

"Be my guest," she said relocating herself far from its reach.

His blades flew like a paintbrush on a canvas. Each strike drew more blood, more paint, for him to work with. His arms worked faster not wanting what he'd seen come true, but out of the corner of his eye he saw her. Morrigan fighting them off with her staff. Her fate was inevitable it seemed, or was it? Rolling under the legs of the Ogre he sprang up rushed toward Morrigan and time seemed to stop.

He saw the blade fall slower than time would allow. He could see its base components as he moved. The metal reflected his face covered in blood and sweat as he ran arms outstretched ready to push her out of the way. His hands met her shoulders, Morrigan flew back, and time sped up once again.

Morrigan stumbled back only to see the Sawblade slice through the Wardens back and tear through his abdomen. The Hurlock plunged its blade in further driving the length of the blade through his body. She stood there frozen as the Wardens bloody smile stayed on his face when the Hurlock pulled its blade out. Crashing to the ground she watched as the blood pooled around him.

"Why you.." a storm of fire, ice, and electricity fired from her fingertips in all directions. She walked towards it squirming on the ground putting its arms up in defense, but she wouldn't let up.

Its body began to blister, pus oozed from each popped blister she sunk all her anger into the creature. She only let up seeing Wynne fighting the Ogre, she was finished with this Hurlock any way. Passing the Hurlock she took note of its lifeless black eyes, pussy blisters, and frozen fingers that with one touch would shatter.

"Morrigan I'm going to heal the others keep it distracted!" Wynne called from her view on the hill. Spreading her hands and calling forth spirits of the fade she woke Sten and Alistair to help them take down the Ogre.

The rest of the fight didn't last long. It had already been weakened by Aiden, but not enough. Sten went for its legs arching his sword left and right continuously, Alistar tried stunning it by bashing it with his shield but only did enough to distract it. Only when Wynne and Morrigan sent their most powerful spells at it did it fall dead.

"Wynne," the battle was over but the old mage was clearly exhausted by the fight, "the Warden has been run through and is bleeding out. We need to heal him quickly." Wynne followed Morrigan over to Aidens body laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Maker, is he alive?" Alistair bent down to check on his friend.

"He will live, but I cannot fully heal him. This battle has left me drained and I must also attend to the others."

"The others can wait," Morrigan chided, " it is the Warden who is most important."

Removing his now useless chestpiece and shirt Wynne placed her hands on the gaping wound. It would not be an easy one to heal. The magic coursed from her fingers onto his body sewing up what it could, but could not heal the poison that lined the blade.

"We may have a problem," Sten announced looking at the blade closer.

"Besides the fallen Warden, so near death?" Morrigan's hands met her hips and her eyes met his.

"This blade has been coated with poison. Do we have something that will cure that?"

"Can this day get any worse?" Alistair mumbled, but loud enough that they heard.

Wynne stood up from Aiden, "We should make camp here, or at least a little farther over that hill. It would not be wise to sleep here with dead darkspawn."

"An excellent idea, pray tell me how we are to move the Warden, a dog, an assassin, and that girl over the hill?"

"I shall wake them, all but Aiden, Sten and Alistair will carry him over and then we can make a cure for the poison."

Morrigan had to hand it to the old bag, she was pretty calm for someone of the circle, but was still too attached to her leash. Morrigan helped the others as best she could but left the bard to Wynne. Had Morrigan tried to help her it would be helping her to never wake up and no one wanted that, except for her. There wasn't much space to be had after going up the hill, and it took them a while to find a decent camp even though it would mean she'd be closer to everyone than she'd have liked.

'_Twill be a long night,_ she sighed as she finished pitching her tent right next to Aiden's.


	40. First Kiss

First Kiss

Aiden opened his eyes to see her spreading some sort of salve over his wound. Wincing as she pressed harder he spoke, "Ow." she pulled her hand away startled by his voice.

"You awaken. Good, everyone will be pleased." her words were not as pleased as her eyes when she looked at him.

"But you are not?" he smiled trying to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"Do not move, I'm still applying this salve.." she was obviously ignoring him.

"So, you're not happy I'm alive?" that annoying yet ravishingly handsome half-smile crossed his face again, but she ignored it.

_No, I'm very happy you're alive so I won't have to follow that fool and wind up dead in the middle of no where._

His chest was still soft even after the scar had started to form. It gave him more character, and he suddenly became all the more attractive to her. She didn't need to apply the salve, but wanted to just so she could have an excuse to see him. Her hand made circular motions rubbing in the salve, moving lower down to his waist grazing the rim of his pants, and he just watched with his piercing blue eyes.

Her touch was surprisingly soft for someone who appeared to be so cold, but he knew that she really wasn't from talking with her. The light of the fire made her eyes burn brighter, liquefying the gold they held and made them richer for it. He placed his hands behind him making himself rise just enough to be level with her and smiled.

Morrigan turned to meet his gaze. He was so close and then he leaned in.

"What is this, you leaning in so close?" she put a hand on his stiffened chest feeling his heartbeat quicken when she touched him.

"Do you object?" he leaned in closer still smiling.

"Only if you stop.." his lips met hers, soft at first, but then his tongue parted her lips and they melded into one.

He reached an arm around her waist and her arms ran up his chest wrapping them around his neck. He rolled over, his shirtless body pressed up against her on the ground, and his hands wanting to explore were restrained under her back. Morrigan's nails dug into his back as their teeth bit at each others lips, tongues danced, and moans were echoed back and forth in each others mouths. He broke the kiss wincing from the pain he still had from the wound as he tried shifting on top of her, but before he could kiss her again she stopped him.

"This is enough for tonight," she panted trying to regain her breath.

He kissed her shoulder taking in the scent of mint and dragons flame, "Then when can we do this again?" rolling off he laid beside her on his bedroll.

"When you shave that thing off," she pointed to his beard, "and when I decide, after all you did say you let the women take the lead, and I shall torture you with this power." she smiled seeing the spark in his eyes.

He threw his head back, "Ugh, me and my big mouth, but that's not the only big thing though." he said turning to see her reaction, but was given none.

Morrigan left his tent shortly thereafter and ran into a very disgusted Leliana, but she paid her no mind, and let her mind dwell on the touch of his lips.

_They were strong and gentle, much like when he carried me to my tent. The way his calloused hands touched my skin sent shivers down my spine. I may not be able to wait much longer, but the longer I do the more it will build and the more satisfying it will be._

She smiled to herself the whole time she sat in her tent searching through her pack. Her hands came across what she'd been looking for. The cracked leather spine and the embossed tree came into view as she pulled it out and read the tome.

* * *

**A/N I'm going to start speeding things up and I'm also going to start focusing on Morrigan and Aidem's relationship. Some steamy bits will be coming shortly depending on my time. I have lots of paperwork and finals to take care of in the next few weeks, so until then May the Maker watch over you (Unless your like me and still don't believe in that stuff then in that case stay frosty!)**

**Could you guys also comment on what you think so far please? I'll even take your critisms kindly if thats the kind of comment you leave. I mean every bit helps make the writing better!**


	41. Entering Denerim

Entering Denerim

It wasn't to long after they'd left camp that they'd run into a merchant dwarf and his son heading to Denerim which turned out to benefit both parties; Bodahn agreed to smuggle the Warden's into the city in return for protection along the road after the attempt on Leliana's life. It was nice to travel with new company, but Aiden stuck closer to Morrigan since last night, but he also felt obligated to protect Leliana now that her past was catching up with her.

"So Leliana, what's the deal with them you think?" Alistair just looked at his friend and couldn't help but wonder.

"I will not be part of this gossip." her tone was harsh even for her and Alistair knew why.

"You're jealous!" a smile lit up his face as he clapped his hands together.

"I'm not jealous, and besides if I were I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh, you don't need to tell me. It's him you need to tell."

"Just leave me alone Alistair." Leliana marched off ahead of him and walked beside the ox that pulled the cart.

The city gates were just up ahead and regiment after regiment of guard and soldier passed by them. Aiden and Alistair threw cloaks over themselves hoping not to be noticed. Alistair would have the most problem though because over the past few weeks Aiden had almost grown a complete beard which he despised.

_ I look like a fucking idiot. It's so scratchy, Morrigan doesn't like it, and I'm too young to have one this big! First thing I'm doing tonight is shaving, after I kill Howe. Priorities take precedence, and besides they won't be able to catch a man who's changed his appearance._

"Alistair, how about you get in the cart."

"Why aren't you?"

"Have you seen the Wanted signs lately? The show two clean shaven men, one who is more handsome, cunning, and stronger than the other," he said turning to Alistair putting his hand over his heart and smiling, "and the other cannot compare to Aidens greatness. Seriously though you're going to be recognized, but me I have this thing hanging from my face." he gestured toward the beard.

"Alright, but can we pull off the road first?"

Bodahn pulled his cart to the side of the road and after three regiments of troops passed by Alistair climbed into the back of the cart and buried himself in the rugs. To be cautious though they let Zevran, Sten, Leliana, Wynne, and Morrigan enter first in case they decided to check the cart.

"Hault," the guard at the gate stopped Morrigan,"what is your business here?"

"'Tis this not a city of trade? I have come to purchase wares, and more than that you need not know." Aiden was impressed how she handled the guard. He half expected to see her light the man aflame, but she restrained herself very well.

"Then pass, but we shall be watching." he eyed her suspiciously as she passed through the gates with ease.

Bodahn's wagon was next. It wasn't as hard getting into the city with the aid of the dwarf. The guard had only peered into the wagon, but didn't reach in and inspect it , if he had Alistair and Aiden would be guests at Fort Drakon for sure.

"You may pass, and welcome to the city."

Even with the civil war, and encroaching Darkspawn threat the city market was still alive and thriving. Denerim hadn't changed much since he'd been there last, but he had. Hardened y time he was no longer the boy that fawned over girls and picked a fight whenever he could. Alistair safely climbed out of the wagon and found Aiden staring at the people that flooded the market.

Aiden went over to their Dwarven acquaintance and thanked him profusely, "I'd just like to thank you again for what you've done."

"No need. Without you we're sure to fall to the Darkspawn. Can't always believe what a noble says right?"

Aiden smiled at Bodahn and stuck out his hand, "Right"

Bodahn took Aiden's hand and shook it firmly, "Before we go though I couldn't help but notice your armor is not functional. May I interest you in this Silverite Plate Armor?"

Aiden looked down at his Steel Splintmail that still had the hole from where he'd been run through then looked back at the Dwarf, "How much is it?"

"Just thirty-four sovereigns and seventy silver."

"As tempting as the offer is I'm afraid I can't accept." Bodahn took his leave from the Warden and went back to his wagon taking off. Aiden watched as the cart disappeared into the crowd around the merchant stalls and sighed.

"Ignorance is bliss hey?" Alistair said nudging him in the shoulder.

"Yeah it is, but we've got to find a place to stay so we aren't lugging all our crap around while we're here. I know a place that's discreet if you know how to talk to them." Aiden said making his way across the market stalls.

"Let me guess, The Gnawed Noble Tavern?"

Aiden turned around walking backwards, "Yep. C'mon" he waved the party to follow.


	42. The Bard Master

The Bard Master

Instead of looking for Genitivi first Aiden thought it best to solve Leliana's problem. Someone had sent assassins after her: she needn't have guessed who. It was Marjolaine, but why? Leliana needed to know.

The outside of the hovel was simple and a wooden door stood between her and her Master. _No, she is my master no longer. I have changed. _Twisting the doorknob she pushed the door open and entered the dusty hovel. Two Chevalier's charged at them as Marjolaine's first line of defense.

Aiden sweep kick one sending him to the ground allowing Sten to plunge his sord into the Chevalier's helmet right between the eyes. The sound was sick and smooth as she heard the grinding of metal, the distinct cracking of the skull, and the splatter of brains as the Qunari pulled his sword out. After witnessing how the first was so easy to fall the man ran, but didn't get too far when Bax jumped on his back and Leliana angled her bow at him with cold precision seeing the gap in the back near the base of his helmet sending an arrow through his neck. A gurgle escaped his lips as he died on the floor.

Holstering her bow Leliana turned around to face the next door. It was wooden as well, but seemed bigger, heavier, and nothing in the world could let her open it. Yes she needed to face the woman she'd loved and ask her why. She stood there just looking at the door unmoving and scared. Only did she snap out of her trance like state when Aiden placed a soft warm hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Lel?" his words were as soft as his lips and they made her stronger.

"Yes, let us see this done," she opened the door to the next room and found her. Her lover, master, and betrayer.

"Ah, Leliana how good to see you," her Orlesian accent was thick and every word rolled off her tongue in a very alluring way.

"Save the pleasantries Marjolaine, why did you send assassins after Leliana?"

She looked over to the striking man that stood next to the redhead, " you travel in delicious company. I may have to steal him from you. Maybe he will find someone more experienced a better time." a smile spread across her face as anger of flashed across Leliana's.

"My dear, you still haven't learned to control your emotions," she was going to say more but Aiden asked again.

"Shut the fuck up bitch," his bold words gave him command of the room, "why did you send assassins after her?" each word was inflamed as he spoke at her.

Marjolaine saw how his tone and eyes changed. Before a vastness of blue, but now as dark as ebony and she for the first time in a long time felt fear take hold of her. Breaking eye contact with the man she turned to Leliana, "In truth it is because you knew things about me. Things that could destroy me."

"Not everything is about you you Orleasian bitch," Aiden stepped toward the bard master.

"That is where you are wrong. She will betray you, in time. We are the same she and I." she never left the gaze of her former apprentice,

"Ha," Leliana let out a laugh of disbelief, " You and I are nothing alike. I am traveling with him to help the Grey Wardens. I have thought nothing of you until you attacked me!"

"Such hatred in your words, but also love. You still love me don't you?"

Leliana saw where this was going and she couldn't take it anymore, "I do not love you," she lied,"I did, but then you corrupted it."

"She will hound you as long as you live, Lel."

You Marjolaine are no better than the Darkspawn, and I will be rid of you."

She drew her bow and aimed it at the one woman she'd ever loved and looked into her dark hazel eyes. Letting the bow string go the reverberation of its sound filled her ears. This is it.

The shot was a little off just grazing the Orlesians hair as she charged the group. Morrigan seeing the bard rushing them and others pouring from the other side rooms tapped the ground with her staff shooting rocks up through the ground.

"Well that's new," Aiden said blocking a strike from a chevalier.

"Thank my mother, it was her book," a hint of glee parted her lips with the words.

Leliana faced her master alone, but not like she had before. This time she would kill her without hesitation.

"You betrayed me, I loved you."

"Still so naive my little one," Marjolaine jumped at her with her daggers and Leliana blocked the strikes with her bow.

Leliana was thrust back to a memory of her time training as a bard. _Marjolaine was so close behind her. Showing her how to use the bow in mele her chest pressed up against her back. Her ample bosoms pressing themselves into her shoulder blades as her hands guided Leliana__'__s. How Marjolaine__'__s gentle touch invoked such passion in her._

That passion was gone and replaced with rage. Right, left, up, left, Leliana blocked each strike that had been ebbed into her memory. The daggers flew from Marjolaine's hands as Leliana struck her to the ground. She was the last one to be dealt with. She stood over her former master who actually seemed to be trembling but also smiling.

"Good Leliana, and here I thought you had gone soft."

"Lel," Aiden came over and stood beside her, "this is your choice Lel, but believe me she will hound you both physically and mentally if you let her live."

"I know." her words were filled with understanding as she looked one last time into her lovers dark hazel eyes and released the arrow into her heart, "it is done…" her words were filled with a pain that she had not expected.

"Let us leave this place."

Exiting the hovel she still found it hard to even look at the throngs of people that crowded the stalls. How many times had Marjolaine directed her to blend in, to give herself freely, or to kill one of those that waded through its waters? _Am I truly like her? I killed her and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed killing someone. I am a monster._

Seeing the way she looked at the people Aiden placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her, "Lel?"

She brushed his hand away as the tears brimmed her eyes, "She's dead. She's dead because of me...I..I need time to think." Walking away from the three that had accompanied her she returned to the inn and wept in her room.


	43. Noticing the Changes

Noticing The Changes

Aiden was looking in the mirror of the room he shared with Sten, Alistar, and Zevran. The inn had been full with merchants from other lands, mainly from the darkspawn threatened southern areas, piling into the city ready to sell whatever they could and make off to the Free Marches, Orlais, or some other place that they'd be safe.

His reflection didn't look like him. It looked older and darker than it had before. At the age of twenty-three he had already survived twice when he should not have. He should have been out drinking, dancing, making love to some beautiful woman that he'd just met, but instead he was one of the last hopes for this Blighted country and it weighed on him.

Bending over and cupping his hands in the wash bowl he soaked his beard until it was dripping wet. Coming up and looking at himself once again he took a razor from his pack and carved it down so that only a thin layer of stubble remained where the beard had been. He never liked having a full beard just enough stubble to cover his cheeks, chin, and around his mouth was good for him.

Clumps of smooth hair fell from his face landing around his feet and in the wash bowl. The weight of the hair leaving his face made him feel younger already. With each stroke of the blade so close to his skin he waged a war inside his mind.

_Why am I shaving my beard now? I have to kill Howe, if I do it now I won't be able to get away with it. I'm doing it now because there's already too much to be done and I can't be going off without word of where I'm going someone might get suspicious. Nothing to do now but wait for word on my Drake Scale Armor._

He sighed putting the razor down stroking the stubble that lined his face. He looked exactly as he first did so many nights ago before his life went to shit. Seeing a clump of hair he'd missed he picked the razor up once more.


	44. Who I Am

Who I Am

Leliana needed to talk to him. It couldn't wait any longer and she didn't know what to do. Knocking on his rooms door frame she announce herself.

"Aiden?"

"Ow, shit." she saw his concentration slip and ended up cutting himself on his shaven face still wrapped in a thin layer of stubble..

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself," she hurriedly walked towards him picking up the nearest cloth, his shirt, and pressed it against the scratch. He put down his razor and removed her hands from the shirt ever so softly and applied the pressure himself.

"Not to worry I was deep in thought anyway. It's not a good thing to do when shaving." the boyish smile that crossed his lips made her feel better even without having spoken to him.

"Yes well maybe now's not a good time. I can come back later." before stepping away his rough calloused hand found her silky soft fingers.

"Is there is something you want to talk about?" his eyes beckoned her to spill her guts, but still she was unsure.

"Are-are you sure?"

"What are friends for?"

"Friends, right" she hesitated looking at the scar that formed on his sculpted chest. She hadn't seen it in its entirety before that moment and a pained look over ran her face.

Lifting her chin he looked into her sad sapphire eyes, "Lel, what's bothering you? Is it what happened with Marjolaine?"

His rough thumb felt good as it met her chin right below the lips, and she couldn't help thinking of that night they almost shared, but let it slip from her mind still wanting to speak with him "It just hurts to know that I didn't truly know her. I loved her, and she betrayed me."

He sighed moving away from her dropping his shirt on a nearby chair and sat on the bed resting in the corner, "Is there anything I can do?"

Leliana welcomed his concern, "You're doing enough already listening to me." she said as she walked over and sat beside him. He turned to face her and bore into her eyes as she explained.

"I hid in the chantry to get away from her. I was safe."

"She would have come after you eventually. No place, no matter how it may seem, is safe."

"I wasn't alone there though. There were others, and the peacefulness of it all..."

"But you're not alone here, Lel. You have us. You have me."

"Aiden, I-I feel myself slipping. What if she was right? What if I am like her? I enjoyed it. Killing her." tears formed in her eyes as she let her words rest.

Aiden grabbed her by the shoulders then embraced her in a hug, "You are not slipping Lel. This is who you are: do not apologize for doing something you enjoy. All you were doing in the Chantry was running away and trying to ignore what you felt was right."

The tears that once threatened to fall were gone with the truth of Aidens words, "I thank you. You are right."

"Then stop running from it, and embrace it." before Leliana left he placed a light peck on her cheek close to her lips.

When she left his room only one thought continuously crossed her mind.

_This is who I am._

Watching Leliana leave the room he paced back over to the round mirror. Running a hand across his chin he thought back to what the two had just discuss.

_Does the same apply to me in some way? I have changed in only so many ways since those unbearable nights, but am I still the nobility, the gentleman, and person I have always been? And what of the darkness? I see it, feel it, but sometimes I can't control it. The taint, hate, rage, vengeance all that dwells within me pushing to be let loose. But I must keep control, if I don't I'm no better than Howe or the Darkspawn. That is who I am._

* * *

I want to say thank you to all of those who have read this and are enjoying it. This is first fanfic and I never in a million years thought it would be going over so well, so I must be doing something right. Thank you all!

I would also like to thank My Beta Reader Randy's Dark Angel for the awesome help you've provided me with these pat two chapters and here's to continuing to work with you on the future ones! :)


	45. Return to Lake Calenhad

Return To Lake Calenhad

After having gotten rid of the rat that covered his face and speaking to Leliana the group met back up and went in search of Brother Genitivi. Sadly their search turned up to lead back to lake Calenhad and the Spoiled Princess. After all the traveling they'd done just getting there from Redcliffe many of them were annoyed at having to travel back the way they came.

"Tell me again why we are doing this Warden?"

"I've been asking the same question many times now Morrigan, but I can't come up with a good answer so I've started to ignore it."

The trip so far had proven difficult. Though they had restocked on supplies, repaired or bought new armor entirely Morrigan was right. Ever since their little band of four, now eight, had gotten together there had been no real time to rest.

"Alright how about this: after we find Genitivi and prove that the Urn is just a Myth we take a break. I mean the darkspawn and politics can wait."

Everyone was in agreement with him and were now picking up the pace wanting this quest to be over with. Instead of making their journey in what would have been seven days they made it four not stopping to camp for three nights. Suffice it to say they were all relieved to see the inn at the bottom of the familiar hill.

"Once we get the information do you think we could stay here for the night, or two?" Alistair asked from somewhere in the back.

"Maybe, three? My boots feel worn already." Leliana added.

Aiden made no reply to their questions but instead replied, "Last one to the inn is a Genlock lover!" pumping his fist in the air he ran rushing down the hill feeling the wind brush against his face.

The sound of others running down the hill disturbed the silence that had once been.

"It's not gonna be me!" Alistair exclaimed tripping into a roll, "Woah"

Leliana just squealed at the much needed fun they were having.

Morrigan shifted into a giant spider and leapt from the hill landing right beside the door frightening those near by.

Zev, Wynne, Bax, and even Sten seemed to be having fun as well rushing to the warm and comforting inn. Zev was the last to reach the door however and was crowned the Genlock lover, and everyone was laughing having a much needed laugh after all they'd been through thus far.

"Braska! I am no Genlock lover, I am a fine lover, but not of Genlocks or any Darkspawn for that matter!" the elf exclaimed upon reaching the door.

"Whatever Zev, come on lets see if the keepers got any information." Aiden opened the door and allowed them all to pass through before entering himself.

The inn was the same as when they were last here, well except for picking up an assassin on the way, but other than that it was still empty. Aiden made his way over to the innkeeper who greeted him with a smile.

"Warden, you return. What is the occasion, not more trouble with the Mages I hope?"

"No, no trouble, well not with the Mages anyway. I'm actually here looking for someone, a Brother Genitivi, have you heard of him?"

He could see the shock in the mans eyes though his face was calm, "Nope, no one by the name of Genitivi here," he said rather loudly and then leaned into Aiden's ear and whispered, "don't turn around they're watching, and there's more outside. They have my wife and son, and if I don't do what they say…"

"It's alright," Aiden said leaning back smiling as if he was told a joke, "I'll take three rooms please, and I thank you for letting me know he isn't here."

Paying the man for the rooms he waved the others follow him to their rooms up stairs.

"So we traveled all this way for nothing?" Leliana's voice was filled with exhaustion.

"No. Someone set us up, probably Genitivi's assistant. They're holding the keeps family hostage."

"Who is they?" Alistair questioned.

"I don't know and neither does he, but who ever sent them must really not want Genitivi to be found."

"What do we do?" Wynne wanted to know.

"We do what we'd do to anyone that crossed our path."

"Spare them? I found it worked for me," Zevran piped

Aiden chuckled,"No, sorry elf, but I was thinking something a little more bloody. Let the lake run red."

In the privacy of one of the rooms they came up with a plan. Only Aiden, Wynne, Zev, and Bax would be going out front to the ambush that most likely awaited them outside while the others would climb out the back window and sneak around. Once all the details were worked out they proceeded with their plan.

"Try to keep at least one of them alive. I know Waylon set us up, but I'd like to be sure of that fact before we try and kill him for sending us on this goose chase."

The air was cool with the spring chill and stars set the sky aflame as she proceeded with the four others out the back window of another room. Sadly they didn't get too far without being noticed; the ambushers, at least twenty, had the inn surrounded at the back attacked them on sight.

"Next time we should tell Aiden to make sure that the place isn't surrounded before we start climbing out of a second story window." Leliana said while taking aim at a swordsman.

"Or maybe not piss everyone off so much, then no one would want to kill him," Alistair chimed as his slow tired strikes connected with a man.

Morrigan's mana wasn't at full strength from having been deprived of sleep the past three nights and was only able to cast simple spells, while Sten didn't seem to be affected by any sort of fatigue rushed at his attackers. Every stroke was as disciplined as a painters, but more bloody and gruesome.

Thirty minutes later twelve men with detached limbs, heads, and other extremities laid at Sten's feet while the other three had already dispatched the remaining eight. Knowing that Aiden had faced the same troubles they went around to see his progress.

"Damn it Zev, I told you to keep him alive!" Aiden shouted at the assassin his words filled with frustration from lack of sleep.

"I'm sorry, Warden it was just my training kicked in and I had the need to kill him you see." Sighing Aiden started towards the back of the inn but was stopped when he came face to face with the same tired look his group of four shared.

"Warden, I see you had no trouble."

A faint smile cracked at the corner of his mouth, "If by no trouble you mean having killed them all with no proof to my assumption then yes. Yes it would seem we had no trouble." his words were icyer than he'd intended towards her, "I'm sorry Morrigan, but at least we'll be sleeping here for the night. No use in pushing ourselves more than we already have. I'll take first watch."

"But we're in an inn," Alistair pointedly said.

"And we we're ambushed by plenty of armed men that wanted us dead. Who's to say that there's not another group somewhere around here waiting for them to report back, and then come looking for us. The first place they'd check would be the inn, so I'm taking first shift."

"I shall take it with you, Warden"

"As will I."

The two women said at the same time. Morrigan and Leliana glared at each other knowing all too well what the other was up to.

"Okay you two can take the first shift. Alistair and I will take the second," Aiden said with a smirk.

"You shall wake to find her dead," though her voice was tired Aiden could tell it was the truth.

"Alright I'll flip a coin. Alistair heads or tails?"

"What?" Alistair asked perplexed and fearful of the outcome, "I'll take watch with Leliana, but not her.," he pointed to Morrigan," She can still turn me into a toad."

Morrigan scoffed at the man crossing her arms and looking away.

"It's settled then, Leliana and Alistair will take the first shift. Then Morrigan and I will take the second."


	46. Something We Agree On

Something We Agree On

Morrigan made her way down to the dining area of the inn to find Aiden leaning back in a chair, legs propped up on a table, arms behind his head, and singing. He tended to sing a lot more, why she did not know, but it was so nice to listen too.

"And when the sun shines on your face," hearing her light footsteps he abruptly stopped, "Hello Morrigan."

"Warden, another song?" she questioned as she pulled a chair up in front him so that their knees were touching. She shuddered at her closeness with him, but saw that he was trying to keep his composure. _Ah, so I am getting to the man._ Knowing this she leaned over just enough for him to get a good view of her.

"It keeps me busy, unless you want to talk? I'm always here to talk." his blue eyes gently took in her face and view she'd given him. _Does she know what she's doing to me? Oh, wait, of course she does. She even said she would enjoy torturing me with the power of allowing her to take the lead. __Fucking ass hell__ I'm an idiot!_

Her knowing smile gave away her pleasure at the fact that he was trying to restrain himself, "Yes, let us talk. As lovely as your singing is it will put me to sleep." She blushed after she said it. _Wait, did I just say his lovely singing? Damn._

It was his turn to smile, "You think my singing is lovely?" it was said sarcastically, but she saw the glint in his eyes making them even bluer than before.

"From what I've heard that girl sing you're much better. Think nothing more of it."

"Mhmm," is all he could say to her and then started singing again,"When the fire light goes out tonight/ don't walk away/ the warmth is still there/ even if the flames are gone/ cause the fires still burning in side of me/ fires that burn for you/ and you alone/ someday soon you'll understand what makes me feel this way/ don't turn back now cause the fires still going/ and soon I'll be going away/ and I want to see you one last time/ now before this fire takes me away"

"Would you stop that! 'Tis hard to stay awake already. I don't need you singing of love or fire, or whatever it is you're singing about." Morrigan snapped.

"Sorry, but you didn't bring up any topic you wanted to discuss, and I was getting pretty bored." he said bringing himself closer to Morrigan.

"You didn't give me time to respond, and why didn't you bring up a topic? Must it always be me?" she was leaning in now as well.

A smile crossed his face as he pulled her from the chair and onto his lap kissing her. At first she struggled against it, not knowing where it would lead, but then gave in to his touch. Morrigan's hands pulled at his hair wanting him closer as his rough hands wrapped themselves around her bare back. The kiss was as passionate as their first and neither one wanted to break it, but they pulled apart.

"I thought you allowed the women take the lead." Morrigan panted in his ear.

"That was just a kiss. I let them lead when it leads to a bedroom, but a kiss? I can kiss you as much as I want." the grin plastered to his face never left as she removed herself from his lap and back onto the chair, "Like I said Morrigan: As long as you're the fire let me burn, and to let you know teasing me isn't exactly doing you any favors besides making it harder for me to sleep."

"Then it is working," she said with a devilishly coy smile.

"I guess so, but the more you tease me the more I shall tease you when the time comes."

"What do you mean when the time comes?"

"You'll just have to be patient and wait just like me."

She glared at him and he just laughed. _Damn you Warden. Now you are teasing me. I swear I shall get you for this._

"So is there actually something you want to talk about?" he asked clearly changing the subject knowing what was on her mind.

She thought for a moment and then decided to ask him straight out, "I noticed you've been spending a lot of time with that girl, Warden."

"Which one?" he counted on his fingers, "there was Jade, the one at Ostagar, in Lothering, the Dalish Camp, Redcliffe, you, Leliana," he turned to her smiling at the look she gave him. _If looks could kill._

_ Jade? Haven't I heard that name before? Yes, at the tower I believe, but who is she? I intended to ask him about the bard, but this seems more interesting._

"Who is Jade, Warden?"

His face paled and eyes dimmed at the mention of her name, "She's no one," he lied.

"I am no fool Warden. You mentioned her name in your list and at the tower when facing the desire demon. I'll ask again who is she?"

"I said she's no one, and that should be enough for you."

"I am simply curious. It was enough that you pressed me about my life, can I not ask about yours?" she chided questioningly.

Sighing he rubbed his brow, "She was somebody I cared for."

"So I assume she is the reason you stopped doing the things you enjoy." she said referring to a past conversation she'd had with him on their first trip to the lake.

"Yes, and no. I stopped for two reasons; one was her, and the other was my mother. She didn't take it to kindly that I did what I did. I tried to keep it discreet, but I wasn't able to. I'm actually surprised I was able to with Jade." he smiled and shook his head at the thought.

"So you stopped because your mother disapproved, and you loved a woman?"

"It's not that simple. I am- was a noble and that's not how we are supposed to act, and I did not love Jade, or at least I don't think I did. I'll never know and besides love kills."

"Ah, something we can actually agree on. Love is weakness."

Avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck, "Well we should probably wake Wynne and Sten our shift is over," Aiden lifted himself off the chair and made way to get the others. _I never said it was a weakness, Morrigan. Only that it kills, __but it is never a weakness.__._

* * *

**A/N I'm going to start speeding things up and leave out the main missions and only do some side stuff, but there will be updates in the other chapters on how much time has passed and what he's accomplished so far and I'm also going to start focusing on Morrigan and Aidem's relationship. Some steamy bits will be coming shortly depending on my time. I have lots of paperwork and finals to take care of in the next few weeks, so until then May the Maker watch over you (Unless your like me and still don't believe in that stuff then stay frosty!)**

**Could you guys also comment on what you think so far please? I'll even take your critisms kindly if thats the kind of comment you leave. I mean every bit helps make the writing better!**


	47. The Urn of Sacred Ashes

The Urn of Sacred Ashes

The Flames flickered in front of him and on the other side on a pedestal which seemed to almost beckon the sky was the Urn of Sacred Ashes.

_Let's go over what happened over the three months that I've survived. My family was slaughtered, I joined the Grey Wardens only to be betrayed by Loghain, I've recruited some of the most badasass mother fuckers you could ask for, and then there's Alistair; he's badass in his own way, but not as much as the others, I've recruited the Dalish Elves, defeated a powerful demon at the circle which gained me the allegiances of both Mage and Templar. I found a secret cult that worshiped a dragon they believed to be Andraste, and I killed them and the dragon however most of this shit I've done and have stayed alive for have been nothing compared to this moment. The only thing Standing between me and the Urn of Sacred Ashes, which I totally believed was a myth, is a wall of flame._

"So, how do we get across the fire?" Alistair dragged each word out as if it would put the flames at bay.

Aiden was already taking off his clothes when the others looked to him for advice and he was just about out of his pants too, "Dear Maker! What do you think you're doing?" Wynne demanded.

Stepping out of his pants that lay at his ankles he said, "It says to cast off your clothes and walk through the fire," he gestured to the wall of flame.

"It is not a fake fire Aiden. It is real, if you try and pass through I cannot help you. You could be severely burned for life, or worse." Wynne's tone was one of motherly concern and Aiden couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty when she spoke.

"If I don't then Loghain, the Darkspawn, and Howe have won. I will not rest until they are all dead, and if that means I have to walk through fire well I'm already doing that," he shot his known half smile and a wink at Morrigan before stepping through the flames, "Ahhh!" he screamed.

"Aiden," Leliana ran for him, but Aiden was doubled over laughing, "Why you bastard! How dare you do that to me- us," she quickly corrected herself.

"The look on you face was priceless, but I'm pretty sure you guys have to come over as well. I mean we all did face the Gauntlet together: it wasn't just my test. It was ours."

The group looked at one another with a look of awkwardness so silent that if you'd had dropped a feather Aiden could have sworn he would have been able to hear it over the wall of fire. Seeing no other way they all removed everything but their small clothes and stepped through the fire.

"See was that so bad?" Aiden said sarcastically now looking fully at the sight of Morrigan and Leliana. Staring at them both and then turning away when his southern region began to inflame. _Oh fucking shit, shit, shit! Not now! Um, Genlocks, Loghain in a thong. _Aiden shuddered at his last thought but it worked and was able to compose himself.

The Guardian appeared as they were putting their clothes and armor back on, "You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet. You have walked the path of Andraste, and like Her, you have been cleansed. You have proven yourself worthy, pilgrim." he then vanished and left them standing in front of the staircase that led up to the urn.

The step was made of white marble that shone like heaven in the rays of light poking through the mountain top. _I wonder if this is what it was like to ascend to the Makers side before the darkspawn?_ Aiden wondered as he firmly placed his foot on the stone taking the first step. Each step filled him with awe and chills and the closer he came to the urn the more he didn't believe it was actually happening. His foot passed the last step and was now directly in front of the two foot tall marble Urn as white as the clouds.

"I stand in awe, truly." Morrigan sighed.

"You've found a waste bin. Congratulations." Sten wasn't as enthusiastic about the discovery as the others.

Aiden removed the lid and stuck a hand in the urn grabbing a pinch of the ashes careful not to lose a single one when he brought them out. As if handling a child Aiden pulled out a small pouch from his belt and placed the ashes within, and replaced the lid.

"So did you find them?" Genitivi practically ran to them upon sight.

"No," Aiden lied knowing if the truth came out people would abuse the urn.

"You have, haven't you?" Genitivi pressed, "I can see a change in you. You are more at peace with yourself."

"Fine, I found them, but if you tell the world many will come and abuse it." Aiden shot back.

"No, we must tell the world." Genitivi turned to walk away but didn't get far when a knife slid its way into the back of his skull.

"You didn't have to do that, Aiden. Genitivi was right," Leliana protested.

_This girl and her Maker._ Aiden sighed inwardly, "Lel, no he wasn't. People would exploit this and the Chantry would gain more power. Neither of those things is a good thing." Aiden walked to the door stepping over Genitivi's corps, "Well come on we have the ashes, might as well go heal the Arl."


	48. Witch Gone Wild

Witch Gone Wild

The bed was soft and the fire kept the cold at bay, but she was getting tired of having to share a room with that girl and old woman. Morrigan's room was accommodable if nothing else. _Though perhaps tonight would be the perfect night to discuss something with the Warden privately?_Morrigan smiled wickedly at the thought. She had been teasing him for so many nights. Showing herself to him at the temple, and once before that at a lake when they were washing. His face could have been seen a hundred yards away it was so red. _Yes tonight would be the perfect night._

She made her way up the stairs to Aiden's door and heard two people laughing. Alistair was in the room with him, no doubt discussing the revelations of the day. Wanting to wait no longer she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Aiden's voice called from the other side of the door.

Morrigan opened the door and stopped. Aiden was standing by the fire shirtless, tan, and everything a man should be. His well sculpted body seemed even darker in the dim light shadowing his abdominal muscles just the right way to make them seem even more spectacular.

"Hello Morrigan," Aiden greeted her with a smile, "Alistair and I were just talking."

Seductively she walked towards him,"Warden, may I speak with you in private?" taking note of the way his eyes traveled up her body she knew his answer.

"Sure, we were just finishing up anyway." he gave Alistair a pat on the back indicating him to shove off, "I expect to hear more of this conversation tomorrow though."

As Alistair passed by the witch he glared at her with suspicion and walked out the door closing it behind him.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Aiden now stood in front of her his chest making contact with hers when they breathed.

The touch was more than she had ever felt and or anticipated at that moment. Keeping herself calm however she put a finger between his pecs and smiled up at him with a hunger in her eye and a coy smile on her face. His hands went to touch her but she stopped them just shy of her thighs.

"No, no, no, Warden. This is not how this works." she whispered in his ear letting her lips caress its lobe exciting a small moan from the man.

"You will be the death of me woman." he said with gritted teeth trying to control himself.

Morrigan placed her hands on his chest and ran them down to the brim of his leather black pants. Her fingers rose and fell with each muscle she passed. Gliding her hands back up she threaded her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was chaste, soft, and warm; something she wanted, but tonight she wanted the man who'd kissed her passionately and could command any room into which he stepped.

Aiden's tongue grazed against her lips seeking entrance and was denied. He couldn't take it anymore he didn't care that he said she could lead. His pants were tight, she'd been teasing him for weeks on end, and he wanted no needed her. Grabbing her by the hips he slammed her into the door and forced his tongue into her mouth.

_Finally _the witch thought pulling him closer when he forced entry into her mouth. She moaned into him and could feel the heat burning between her legs. Aiden broke away gasping for air and stared at her, hands unmoving, lips away from her.

"Warden, don't stop now," she panted as her head leaned against his chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said as he forced her back up against the door kissing her neck grabbing the bottom of her skirt trailing his hand up her leg. Morrigan's hand joined his pulling it up faster, but he was taking his time. Torturing her with every nip, suckle, and kiss on her neck. His hands tugged at her belt trying to loosen it but it was too damn tight.

Aiden pulled away from her causing the witch to whimper with dissatisfaction and was surprised when he returned kissing her with a knife in hand. He grazed her neck with his lips sending shudders down her spine as the knife trailed downwards through her shirt to her belt cutting through all of her garments they fell to the floor around her ankles.

"Mmm, that's much better." Aiden remarked throwing the knife away and taking her ass in his hands thrusting her closer to his hardened erection,"You feel what you do to me witch?" he whispered in her ear grinding against her silky body.

Morrigan forced him away from her and the door, his face perplexed at the sudden change of what was going on. Before he could speak she got down on her knees her hands trailing up his legs before stopping behind the knees. Morrigan leaned into the strings that tied his pants and grabbed at them with her teeth pulling them loose as she arched back then with one swift motion she had his pants and undergarments around his ankles. He was exposed to her and she took it in.

"M-Morrigan," he stuttered as she gripped his length and began stroking it, "Aaahhhhh!" He cried out in pleasure when she wrapped her mouth around him as far as she could go. Her hands cradled him while her tongue licked and twirled along his length until he couldn't take it anymore and came.

Aiden looked down at the beautiful creature before him and swooped her up in his arms throwing her on the bed he joined her.

Sliding himself on top of her he kissed her passionately,"Do what you will with me Warden," she said when their lips parted.

A single finger brushed against one of her nipples coaxing it to stand firm under his touch and a gasp of pleasure from her. Aiden smiled at the way her body reacted to his touch and wanted more. Morrigan's hand pressed his more firmly into her needing to feel the rough calloused hands of the Warden caress her supple skin. They did. Strong hands massaged her breasts sending fire down through her body right to the center.

The electric sensation that shot through her made her scream out loud no doubt spreading through the castle, but it was so wonderful and euphoric. A purring sound started in the back of her throat, and was about to command him to go faster, when a hot tongue met her right nipple. She jerked and silently moaned at the pleasure digging her hands into the Wardens back.

Goosebumps erupted enveloping her body as his calloused hands journeyed over her calves, down her legs, and her inner thighs she couldn't help but close her eyes. _All this pleasure from one man! 'Tis not possible! _It was all so intoxicating the smell and sound of the man with whom she was laying. Her breath came in broken gasps, escalating when his shallow breath beat against her neck as his hands continued to traverse her body with increasing speed.

"Morrigan.."

"...ugh...Warden," she whispered as she began to grind against his length as her hands clung to his shoulders.

She smiled as his hand made its way down her side and then her breath caught in her throat when he cupped her mound. His eyes and face smiling devilishly at her.

"I see someone's been waiting patiently with me," he murmured in her ear taking the liberty to suck on her lobe. A loud moan reverberated inside of her.

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once as was his mouth. Biting, licking, suckling, His teeth sank into her neck caressing the marks with tongue followed by soft suckles and kisses, which turned moist skin into a field of traps each one promising pleasure.

"Breath," Aiden pleaded with the witch.

Two fingers slipped inside of her. Driving farther into her with his fingers gently at first, but then with increased ferocity. She pressed off the bed and into him, a soundless scream of pleasure passing her lips. Aiden's toned body pushed her back down onto the feather bed, hard muscles pressing into her tender chest, voicing thrilling moans and murmurs against her skin. All she could focus on was him inside of her. The outside world no longer existed, just them and this room. Aiden was inside of her, moving his hand with purpose; careful not to hurt her, but desperate to go further. Just when she thought she was about to hit the edge he pulled out.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Her breath was haggard.

'This," positioning his body on top of hers he slid his member into her eliciting a gasp from the witch.

He was bigger than she had thought, even earlier he didn't seem to be so big. Aiden fell into a steady rhythm, pushing deeper while exploring her body still. Morrigan couldn't help it, the nails that already dug into his back, and the moment he thrust in again, those nails tore down his spine, deep enough that blood rushed from the scratches. A scream or a moan filled the air when his head shot up and arched his back, she couldn't tell which, when she was about to pull back when he protested:

"Don't you dare," he growled, the space between them seemed to be filling with energy and magic pulsated through her veins like a rampant fire like never before. Fire licked her fingertips, and inflamed the Wardens back, causing him scream in pleasure.

"Fuck me, Morrigan! When I said I wouldn't mind being burned by you this isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I love it."

Morrigan smiled wickedly. It was good to know he enjoyed losing control.

"Warden…" she moaned

"Not yet.." Aiden wrapped her in his arms laying on top of her, but careful not to crush her delicate frame. Still pulling in and out of her switching between slow and fast when ever she had slowed her breathing. His lips found the sensitive spot where her jaw and neck connect taking full advantage as his hands cupped one of her cheeks and still pulled her even closer to him. A strumming sound formed in her throat, and she could feel the sweat dripping down her face. When she began this flirtation with the Warden she had expected something, but not this. The feeling of him pushing deeper inside of her was more than she could have ever hoped for, and she could feel that they were both nearing climax.

"Mmmmmhhhhh…" her head tossed and turned to the side as her nails dug into his back.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips and she was completely taken by surprise when he shifted himself and found a new spot he hadn't hit before while pressing a hand into a sensitive spot above her opening. Her scream was joined with fire and energy erupting from her hands, that licked and bit at Aiden's skin, eliciting his own scream as he came being sent over the edge with the flames.

"You witch! You Godd-" Morrigan drowned his praises of her with a fiery kiss hoping he wouldn't stop, he bit down gently on her tongue, and continued to rock into her.

She rode the last flames of pleasure: the heat intensified as his muscular frame pressed on top of her; biting and kissing at her neck trying to keep the movement between them going. With each movement Aiden slowed down allowing her to burn in the flames of their pleasure as long as possible.

A final shudder coursed through her body, and welcomed the gentle kiss that followed. She dislodged her nails from his back and he unwrapped her from his arms falling on their backs.

She shifted herself on her side supporting herself with an elbow,"I see the stories they tell of the Grey Wardens endurance are in no way exaggerated,"

Aiden turned his head to her, "There were rumors of me before I was a Grey Warden."

She traced her finger down his chest, "This is true but I didn't know you the question is, is it because your order is so naturally healthy or is it the taint that drives it?"

His eyes met her golden gaze, "What you think?"

"I like to believe 'tis a bit of both; natural prowess driven by a darker side." her voice was soft, almost faint as the last word left her lips.

"So I guess were done then?"

"Done with me now are you?" she rolled so she was on top of him, "I will have my way with you until I am satisfied." her voice was dark and alluring to him.

Aiden sat up, "I can do that. All night. Every night," he whispered in her ear making her heat up again.

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume the best Warden. My notions can run to the painfully perverse."

"I have no problem with pain as you've seen here tonight. So let me say this one last time Morrigan. Let me burn." he leaned up to kiss her.

* * *

"Did you really have to cut me out of my clothes?" Morrigan asked quizzically inspecting the torn garments in her hands.

"Absolutely," he replied still lying on the bed as his eyes roamed over her pale frame.

"Then I hope you're happy with yourself," she said nonchalantly,"You're lucky I know how to sew, but I will not be walking out of here stark naked only to be leered at by that girl."

Chuckling to himself as he pulled himself from the bed he placed his naked form behind hers locking his muscular arms around her waist kissing her shoulder,"You could sleep here. You'd have much more fun and I do more than leer. I stare."

Morrigan smirked at his comment and then ground against him,"Mhmm, there is no doubt I would have more to do in here, but if you just stare then I get nothing out of it. I would also like to get some sleep before the sun appears in a few hours, so I will not be staying here. I will require new clothes though."

Groaning at having to pry himself away from her he padded over to his dresser, in the corner of the room, he pulled out some of his own clothes, "Here," he said handing her a sandy tan shirt that could fall somewhat past her knees and a belt.

"This shall work for now," she said handing him her sliced clothes and then proceeded to put the thin shirt over her curvaceous frame and tightening the belt around her waist.

Aiden stared slack jawed and wide eyed at the way his clothes looked on her. _Fuck me! What she wore before was revealing, but now with it all covered up I'm so much more tempted to rip it off and have my way with her again._

Morrigan saw the way he stared at her along with the rising organ just south of his waist: she couldn't help but tease him again. Pressing herself into his chest with her own she smiled then turned around, but not before he grabbed her wrist.

"Seventh time's the charm?" he asked as his eyes traveled over her body causing his blood to rush south even faster.

"I believe six times is enough for one night, Warden."

He let go of her wrist and stepped closer looking down at her, "Call me Aiden."

She noticed the dark look return to his eyes, his hands trailed down to her thighs, lips only breaths apart from hers and closing in fast. Placing her palm on his chest she stopped him, "Goodnight, Warden."

Slipping away she walked out the door only for him to follow her into the hall, "Morrigan, you forgot your clothes," he said as he waved them in the air.

"Keep them," she smiled walking into her room.

Aiden smiled back and as he turned around he ran into something, someone, and heard a gasp. Paying attention now he noticed he'd run into one of the many maids that wandered the halls of the castle. A smile was plastered on her face and blush covered her cheeks as she stared intently.

"Why are you-?" he began to question then looked down and realized he was still naked,"Oh, um, sorry." he blundered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't be sorry," she replied.

"Well, um," Aiden shifted on his feet trying to diffuse this most awkward situation he'd found himself in then remembered the clothes in his hands, "Can you, uh, fix these please?"

She took the clothes as he handed them to her,"Thank you."

"No, thank you," she giggled as she watched him quickly make his way back into his room.

Once inside his room he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a new pair of what he called boxers. Slipping them on he fell into his bed exhausted from the amazing six rounds he went with Morrigan. Suffice it to say it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N So I had some time and whipped up these past two chapters. Still don't know when the next ones will be available though but hopefully it won't be too long a ways down the road.**

**Could you guys also comment on how I'm doing with this please? What could be better and what do you want to see more of?**


	49. Another Night Another Nightmare

**A/N Hey everyone! SO I was finally able to scrap together another chapter, and I have started to focus this one on Aiden's connection to the fade because well it will also help tie in the chapter where they will finally be recruiting Shale. **

* * *

Another Night Another Nightmare

_ The small village burned as the darkspawn swept from house to house. The bodies of men, women, and children, innocents, floated in shallow pools of their blood. He walked amongst them going unnoticed by those running and screaming past him for their lives as the spawn chased them down. He noticed none of the others were around, not even Bax, he was alone. Where is everyone? He asked himself, not knowing where he was. The vile aroma of burning flesh, wood, and piercing screams drove him farther into the village._

_ This makes no sense. How am I not seen by these people? Let alone the darkspawn? I have to be dreaming, but this feels so real, too real, like when I dreamed of Morrigan. The crunch beneath his foot made him stop. Aiden had been walking up the path unbeknown to himself. Looking down though he saw the face of a friend. His ebony black greave pressed into her withered fingers, blood dyed her hair an unnatural red, and her cracked staff lay not five feet from her grasp._

"_Wynne," the Warden shouted __stepping off her hand and __kneeling down to inspect her corpse. Her eyes were drained of life, and the look of fear plastered her face. That's when he noticed seven more bodies scattered along the trail. Elven ears, the Wardens sigil. golden eyes, scraps of fur, a giants hand, and flaming red hair. They were all dead. All except for him. _

_ He shout his disgust for his dreams as he rose from the body of Wynne, "NO, no, no! Why is it every time I have these dreams all are dead but me? DO you hear me? I'm done! I would rather see and feel my death at the hands of the Archdemon in my dreams rather than suffer through this! Whatever you are stop toying with my mind!" Having no answer from whatever helped to create this hell he continued his way to the bulk of the town._

_ A golem stood frozen in time at the center of the town, arms raised in the air, and its mouth was slightly open as if grimacing angrily at the death and destruction around it. Approaching the creature he studied every part that seemed to have been chiseled or eroded by time. How I envy you creature. You are made of stone and so no scars can be seen on your body, just as well as your heart no doubt, if you have a heart. What I would give to trade places with you. He couldn't help but admire the stone for being what it was._

_Aiden wanted to study the stone creature who seemed to be in both anguish and at peace when he heard the screams coming from the already engulfed building the creatures were burning. Not knowing how he'd remained unseen of even if it would work Aiden drew his swords charging a Genlock instantly killing it, bringing a malicious smile to his face as the black blood oiled his blades._

_At least this still works in my mind, Aiden thought to himself inspecting his handiwork._

_The screams of those inside grew sharper and more desperate. Not caring for his own safety Aiden kicked in the door making his way into the smoke filled home. Flames clawed his flesh, smoke stuffed his lungs, and obstructed his vision. Relying on his other senses not to impaired by the obstacles he now faced he made his way towards the screams of terror in the back room to find a baby and parents crouching in the corner with fear._

"_Please, help us!" the mother begged as her tears turned to steam halfway down her soot covered face._

_The burning heat was intense in the small room and Aiden was becoming light headed from inhaling all the smoke, but he wouldn't give up on them, "It's alright, I'm here to help," he called over the crackling wood and whips of flame._

_The woman held out the small bundle to Aiden, he grasped the child readying himself to help the mother and father as well, but before he could even move to help them the roof collapsed crushing the two together._

"_No!" he shouted in anger and disbelief. The child began to squirm and whine in his arms as if knowing that the child too was alone in a world filled with men and monsters who were sometimes on in the same. _

"_I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," Aiden cooed, with tears from the thick smoke and from actual grief, to the bundle in his arms._

_Retreating from the burning hut Aiden looked down at the small child who couldn't be more than three months old, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Aiden sobbed again knowing that another child would grow up without a family that cared for him._

_Looking up Aiden realized he'd been surrounded by the Darkspawn and was cornered with no where to go, but they did not attack. _

_Fuck was the only word that came to mind. As the Hurlock Alpha stepped forward Aiden tensed ready to fight. Strangely the Alpha just pointed to the child and held out his hand. Aiden held the child closer to him looking at his dark eyes that still showed no color. I'll be damned if I give up this child. Has he not suffered enough? Looking back to the piece of shit that stood before him, Aiden drew the sword from his back pointing it at the Hurlock._

"_You shall not have him, you mother fucking vile piece of shit." his voice was firm and commanding as he spoke. Though he felt much fear of being out numbered he would stand his ground for this boy._

_The first Genlock attacked from behind to which Aiden stepped aside and severed its head. With a thump it fell to the ground as its head rolled to the feet of the Alpha. Aiden risked a smirk, but was then attacked from the left and right. Stepping backwards the two spawn killed each other. More continued to descend upon him and the child until they swarmed him like bees pinning him to the ground. Aiden struggled to free himself and the child, but the boy was torn from his grasp by the Alpha._

"_Gahhh! I will kill you if you harm him!" Though Aiden knew the creatures were mindless and merciless it's all he could do to make an effort to protect the child reaching for him._

_The Alpha dangled the boy taunting Aiden with his failure as the pinned down Warden helplessly reached for him. Holding his head in place the Darkspawn made him watch as the Hurlock tore the child apart. The child's head was clenched in the Alpha's palm as its other hand held on to its body. A sickening snap echoed in Aiden's ears as the monster broke the boys neck, but it had only begun. The bone protruded the babys back, his eyes were carved out and blood spewed as Aiden watched in horror. _

_He struggled under his captors trying to break free only resulting in a blade being stabbed into his lower back. He screamed in both pain and horror but continued to struggle. I will stop this...I must stop this! This boy's suffered enough. His body doesn't need to be mangled and twisted into some plaything for these….His thought process was interrupted by another sharp pain, located in the shoulder this time. The spawn wanted his fully undivided attention. He got it._

_Twisting the head of the dead child the Hurlock tore it off and tossed it to the ground rolling directly in front of him. The child's hollowed eyes met his. This continued on as it's body was gutted like a pig, the flesh was pulled from the body, bones were eaten, and the blood was smeared all over Aiden who was blinded by tears and choking back sobs._

"_I'll kill you! I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" Too tired from witnessing such horror and blood loss Aiden bucked weakly against those that restrained him. _

_Apparently satisfied with the results of its handiwork the Alpha came close ripping a dagger protruding from its chest plate. Kneeling down in front of him the cold, bloody, and dull rusted blade pressed against his neck right below the jaw. Aiden looked into the face of his killer. He was mirrored in the eyes of a monster. His world went dark as black as the soulless eyes he had been staring into._

Grabbing his throat Aiden awoke to the crackling fire and gentle breeze of the night flowing through the shivered with thoughts of his dream, _I can still feel the knife, the blood, and the nothingness of its gaze._Unsteadily rising from the bed he ran out his door down the hall to the girls' room so he could speak with Wynne. The door burst open crashing against the stone wall waking the women who slumbered there.

"Warden, what do you want?" Morrigan asked groggily.

"Aiden, the sun's not even rising. Let us sleep, some of us need our beauty rest." Leliana mumbled as her head fell back to her plush pillow.

"It is not wise to wake an old mage, such as myself, from much needed rest young man."

Hearing the direction of Wynne's voice Aiden practically ran and kneeled before her bed,"Wynne, I need your help. Please. It's important," Aiden's words were faint and held something Wynne had not heard pass from his lips before. Fear.

She was now sitting up in her bed looking down at the man drenched in sweat, "What is the matter dear?"

"Can we speak in my room, so we can let the other two sleep?"

Wynne nodded and followed him down the hall to his room. _What has him so unlike himself? _She wondered. When they arrived in his room Aiden trudged over to his bed and as he sat down tears openly poured from his eyes.

Wynne had never expected to see this strong man to break down over a dream, but then again she'd only known him for a month and a half at the most. As he continued to weep she placed her hand on his shoulder and sat beside him patiently waiting for him to stop. When his body stopped shuddering, tears were dried, and choked sobs no longer escaped his mouth Wynne needed to know what happened.

"Aiden, what is wrong?" her words were calm and warm, as were her eyes. Eyes that held life and not the dim glow of death.

Streaks where the tears pushed through the grime adorned his cheeks, his eyes were a baby blue as though he still held the innocence of a new babe that had just come into the world, but the whites of his eyes were stained red from lack of sleep and the horrors that he'd seen.

"I-I had another dream. Like the ones I've been having that I've spoken to you about and like the one about Morrigan, but this time…" his eyes glazed over seeming to be staring off into the distance willing himself to forget.

_This poor boy. Whatever could have affected him so? _She placed her hand on his cheek forcing his gaze to meet hers, "Take your time dear, I'm right here." she gave him a weak smile to which he only looked down and sighed in response.

Looking up from his hands cradled in his lap, after an eternity of silence, tears welled in his eyes, as he told Wynne of the horrors he'd witnessed, "There was Darkspawn all around, but they didn't notice me. Nobody was with me. I was alone, bodies were everywhere," Aiden paused looking at the motherly woman he'd seen dead, "you and the others were some of those dead. I hadn't noticed at first, but…."

The last statement was barely audible the man spoke so quietly, but she'd heard him loud and clear. They had died, he had lived.

"And the screaming, Wynne…" tears once again fell freely from his bloodshot eyes, "Oh Maker, the screaming!" hands now flew wildly as he sprung from the bed unable to sit still.

"What happened next?" she urged him on back down the dark dream he hoped would not become reality.

"I followed the screams and they were coming from a burning building, so I went inside and found…."

"Found what?"

Aiden choked back another sob wishing he could drown in his own tears just to make the dreams stop. A family of three. The baby was at least three months old, maybe younger; I reached out to help and the mother handed me the child, then the roof collapsed on top of them."

Wynne drew her hand over her mouth and the other over her heart as she gasped in horror, "Aiden, I'm so…"

"It gets worse," he interrupted steeling himself for what was about to come, "I go outside only to surrounded by the spawn. The worst part is the Hurlock Alpha was willing to let me go if I handed over the child. I don't know how I knew that, I could sense it, but I wouldn't do it." Every time he said I it was emphasized in his voice as he put himself on trial where he was the prosecutor, defendant, and jury. On all accounts of his own he was guilty. Guilty for seeing, living, and failing in his dream.

Wynne watched his eyes duel between sadness and anger as he strode over to the fire, its light casting a warrior shadow of a terrified man. _This is only the tip of the iceberg, and yet where his body does not resemble that of a warrior his shadow still stands firm ready to fight. However his dreams have truly escalated if they have become this much more vivid._

"Then they started to attack me. At first I was able to hold them off, but i was overwhelmed and they pulled the child from my grasp." Aiden was done crying. Instead of sorrow that held his eyes when they first started conversing they now held a red flame of anger,"They made me watch as the Alpha tore the boy apart. They did so many cruel things that I dare not repeat, but it felt so real. Like I was there."

She watched as Aiden steadied himself against the mantle leaning his head in his palm rubbing his eyes trying to erase the images. _Aiden, I wish I knew how to help you, but I fear there may be nothing I can do._

"It will be okay," were the only words the sage could muster walking over to him, but even she could feel the shallowness of her words once they left her mouth thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

"How do you know? My dream about Morrigan and the others came true, so why not this one?"

"I don't know, but I do hope it is just a dream. If this dream does come true know that we shall stand beside you on that day, that we shall pick you up and dust you off, that we shall help carry your burdens."

Her words filled him with hope. The image of her dead body along with the others stole it away. Sighing he responded without meeting her eyes, "You were all dead though, so how are you supposed to help me then?"

"You saved many that were to perish in your dreams: I believe when and if it happens you shall save us. With the dreams becoming more vivid though I will try and find an answer to why this is happening. This I promise."

Aiden managed a small smile of returned hope and acceptance of her answer, "Thank you Wynne."

Knowing they had nearly talked away the rest of the night Wynne embraced him in her arms like a mother would to a child, "You're quite welcome," Leaving Aiden's room she sighed thinking of Aiden's dream._I must look into this. I feel it has something to do with his connection to the fade. The dreams he speaks of to me on occasion seem to be simple, but the ones where he can feel the elements against him worry me. I have heard of such magics but they've been lost to time. There is so little on these magics, but I must do all in my power to help him._

* * *

_**Also I am going to be getting into some more action scenes once they go to the small village, and I'm also going to kill some one. Who shall it be you ask? Well you'll just have to wait! HAHAHAHAHA! The suspence is just killing you isnt it? The chapters should also be coming faster now that all my finals are done.**_

_**Okay sorry for the lack of updates guys, but i promise there will be some soon. You see Im on vaycation and trying to relax before college starts up and i only get a month to do that. Thanks for reading though! Till two weeks from now i should have 51 done and ready to go hopefuly!**_

* * *

**I'm Back! Well sort of anyway. You see I've been writing the next two chapters which are currently being looked at by myself to see if they're good enough yet and i also sent one off to my Beta reader...**

**On another note I'm also starting to write a Mass Effect Prequel to see where my Shepard came from and what he went through before taking the control of the _Normandy_. I could use some suggestions on the title. Here's the opening chapter...**

Prologue

The hall was dim, dry, and smelled of antiseptics. Its vile smell burned Caine's nose making him want to vomit, but he won't allow that to happen. He can't. If he does then his father will hurt his mother and, little sister, Shea. If it means he can keep them from suffering then he will endure.

"How are you today Caine?" his father asked as he guided them down the hallway.

He studied his father before answering. His eyes were a pale blue compared to his own deep sea blue, his hair was turning Grey. _I'm not sure if it had ever been any other color. _However there was no tell to gauge his father's response should he say the wrong thing so he decided to play it safe, "I'm doing fine dad. Can't wait for tomorrow though."

"And why is that my boy?" his father asked nonchalantly.

Caine had hoped that his Alliance Military Black Ops Director father would have remembered his birthday, but again for the seventh year he didn't. Looking down as he walked he spoke, "Because it's my birthday dad."

"So it is," he chuckled.

The hall had suddenly grown shorter and each passing light they walked under brought Caine to the terror of his nightmares. Behind that approaching door were needles, saws, scalpels, and many more torture devices that Caine's father used on him and Caine had the scars to prove it.

His father pressed his finger to a print scanner and looked into the ray protruding from the door side as it scanned his retina. As Caine watched this process that has been repeated every day since he could remember he hoped that some hero like batman, superman, or flash would come and save him, his mother, and sister from his father. That this time the doors would not open to consume and devour him. Caine's hope crashed as the metal doors hissed open revealing a single light lighting the chair where it all began years ago. Even away from the chair Caine could feel the icy metal clamps restraining his body already.

The grown man placed a forceful grip on his sons shoulder guiding, no pushing, Caine into the belly of the beast, but here there were no dragons to be slain. There was only that chair, a single fluorescent light, and the tools his father needed to experiment. Caine braced himself on the cold metal chair as the memorized feeling of the biotic resistant alloy clamped around his wrists, ankles, and neck giving him just enough movement to talk if he needed to.

"Now son, I am going to be doing more enhancements to your natural biotic ability as usual however the procedure today is too dangerous to put you under, so you will be awake for all of it." His father's tone was uncaring and as cold as the metal clamps restraining his son.

_What? No, no, no! Not again. Too much pain, so much, just no! _Cain panicked at the thought of not going under while his father played mad scientist on his body. Last time it had resulted with dire consequences: consequences that left him blind for weeks, and it had scared him, but not as much as his father. So now he would beg.

"Please daddy, please!" Caine pleaded though he knew what would happen because of it.

The man's hand was silhouetted against the blinding light as he brought it down against the boy's face so hard it broke the skin right beneath his left eye. Blood streamed down his left cheek making it look like he was crying bloody tears.

"Due to your act of weakness there will be more than just our daily experiments to be done. Because of that I will push you to your limit until you burn out or die." Cruel malice filled his last words, "I have invested much into you Caine Harper, and you will be humanities salvation when the Alliance fails; then the dawn of Cerberus will lead humanity to a greatness unmatched by any species in the galaxy."

The use of Caine's last name made the boy flinch; his father ever only used it when he was angry, in trouble, or both. Fear fell on the boy's face and his father had definitely noticed by the sight of his twisted grin. His hand moved toward the medical tray: the light reflected off every tool; scalpels, needles, test tubes, gauze, saws, clamps, and so many more tools to cause massive amounts of pain. _I wonder what he's going to start off with today? _Caine questions as his father's hand hovers over the tools taking his time to choose causing Caine great discomfort in the waiting. He exhales a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in when his father selected a needle and a vile of some type of blue liquid.

"I wouldn't be relieved to soon Caine; this here is a very experimental substance filled with element zero, and the saw is next." His father then proceeded to laugh as Caine struggled against his restraints, "Don't worry son it will only be extremely painful, but it must be done in the name of humanity."

The needle pierced Caine's skin only to ignite a vicious burning sensation that spread to every part of his body. _I will not scream for you, you asshole. I will not burn out and I. Will. Not. Die! _Though this was only the beginning he would not give his father the pleasure of his screams. Still trying not to scream from his body feeling like an inferno he barely felt the saw until its cool metal tip made his skin sere with pain as the cool metal blades tore down from elbow to wrist. Sin was shredded, blood spurted, and bone cracked, but Caine would not cry out. Would not cry. And would not die.

So engrossed with what he was doing Caine's father hadn't even heard the door open, "Jack, you leave my son alone you worthless piece of shit!"

Caine can only make out her silhouette as his father turns to her encasing half his face in darkness, "Now, now, dear. Go back to Shea while I finish up here. There's no need to worry."

She would not leave, not this time, "Let. My. Son. Go. You prick." Where Caine's mothers arms had stood at her side they were now raised pointing a gun at his father.

"That is not wise, Ellen Shepard. I'm giving you one more chance and if you value your life and that of _our _sons, I suggest you lower that- "

Jack wasn't able to finish the threat before a shot rang past his ear. Enraged by his wife's defiance he grabbed the scalpel off the tray and ran after her. All Caine could see were two dark figures fighting for control. One was well built and had was taller than the other petite one who was still able told its own.

"God damn you bitch!" Jack shouted as he pulled the scalpel from his eye, "I will kill you!" Ellen tried to run towards her son to free him, but was stabbed in the back by her husband. Her scream echoed in the small room sounding like something between a wild shriek and a cry for mercy.

Cain's mind pushed into overdrive hearing the sound of his mother's screams. In the beginning his father had given him an ultimatum; let me preform experiments on you, or I will kill your mother and sister. At the time it seemed to be a simple thing to do at the age of three, but now seven years later his mom was trying to protect him as he had her.

Knowing if he didn't do something his mother would die and Shea would be next, he will not allow that to happen, "Get. Away. From. Her." Caine seethed as his biotics flared from their natural bright blue to a darker almost black hue in color. Biotic power monitors spiked and exploded as he continued to pull from the biotic resistant restrains. _Apparently not resistant enough, _Cain thought to himself as the metal gives way and is able to free himself.

"My boy," Jack says with a smile and a gleam in his good eye as Cain walks towards him; biotics jumping off his body like lightning in a storm.

Summoning all the power he could muster Cain launches a volatile flare so great in force it cracked the metal, dented the walls, and shattered half the two way mirror in the room. He continues toward Jack who was slumped against a wall, but the sound of his mother's voice draws him away.

"C-Caine?" he can hear the fear in her voice and so to reassure her he dawns a regretful expression as he walks over to her.

"Mommy," he reaches out but she backs away from the monster her husband had created. Hurt by the fear in her eyes he doesn't understand why she's so scared until he looks at what left of the two way mirror.

His sandy blonde hair darkened, his ten year old frame encased by a field as black as night, and worst of all his eyes darker than the abyss of space itself. Still in disbelief of what he was he was petrified. Frozen in fear. _I am a monster. What have I done? _Calming down his biotics dimmed into the usual blue, thankfully, but Cain still felt the raw power he controlled or rather controlled him. Cain collapsed into a small bundle on the ground crying for what he was. Something to be feared, no longer a boy, and no longer human. Only a monster remained. A bad guy his favorite superheroes would take down by any means necessary.

"Caine, honey, it's alright," his mother whispered as she came to cradle her son in her arms, "Shhh. It's alright, it's over. He can't hurt us anymore," she reassured her son as she stroked the back of his head while he cried in her arms. Remembering what her husband had one to her boys arm before she came in she took his arm and inspected it there was no cut. Caine had healed himself unconsciously.

Caine, his mother, and Shea fled from their prison not long after Ellen packed up what they could carry and was needed. He had only ever left the facility where they lived twice; each time was brief as his father didn't want to risk his precious cargo, Caine, to anything or anyone.

This was different though. There was something in the air that night, besides all of the pollution, tonight the starts could actually be seen from his position. _All those stars. What I wouldn't give to be amongst them, so beautiful and loved unlike the monster I have been turned into._

"Caine, honey, we need to go." His mother called from over near the skycar.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"Somewhere safe."

As she laid the little nine year old girl in the back of the car Caine crawled into the front seat later joined by his mother on the driver's side. As the skycar launched into the continuously flowing traffic, of Sydney Australia, Ellen took short glances of her boy. _I'm so sorry Caine. Nothing I ever say or do will make up for the years of experiments your father put you through. Experiments I allowed because he threatened you and Shea. I'm so sorry. _Tears threatened to fall which Caine noticed.

"Mom are you okay?" he asked with much care in his voice.

"I'm fine, sweety,"she lied. She was not fine. Tonight was the last time she'd ever see her son and daughter, but as much as it hurts to leave she must to protect them from Jack Harpers wrath. In fact this may be her last night alive. Sighing she looked at the time, two a.m. it was Caine's birthday. Smiling she faced her boy, "happy birthday Caine."

"Thanks mom," remembering how she reacted to him he just had to know, "Are you scared of me? I am.."

"Caine I will love you no matter what happens now," she said in her warm motherly tone.

"But I'm a monster. I'm Caine Harper the biotic freak." His voice was filled with such sadness and uncertainty.

"Listen to me Caine, for your birthday I have no object to give you, so I will give you my last name. You are now Caine Shepard; a boy who will become as great as any superhero and will stand for what's right in this galaxy just as they do. Human and alien, man, woman, and child. Your talents are a gift: yes they are going to take some time to get used to and control the power that rages within yourself. I believe though it was a certain uncle of a hero that can give you the answer you seek."

"What is it mom? What's the answer?" he pressed with enthusiasm.

"With great power comes great responsibility. You now have a responsibility to protect those that you care for. It will not be easy and sometimes you will have to do things that you will not agree with morally, but sometimes it is in those moments when you find out how strong you truly are."

"Then I swear to be the best superhero I can be. For you and Shea. I need a superhero name though. What should it be?" striking a pose in his seat he smiled like a child should at his age making his mother laugh.

"Super Shepard?"

Groaning Caine tilted his head back and slapped his hands to his face, "No mom, it's supposed to conceal my identity."

"Sorry. I don't think I'll be much help then." She laughed while making sure she was still going the right way to Tasmania.

"Ooo I can be Nova!"

"I think that name's taken dear."

"So! I'm a real Nova though, and besides nobody really pays attention to the old comics and stuff so yeah."

"Alright Nova, have some water." Handing him the drink he took major gulps like Shea had then was out cold looking more peaceful than any angel could ever be. _I'm sorry, but it's for the best Caine. _She thought pushing the hair out of his eyes then looking back at her sleeping daughter who was also peaceful in rest. Sighing Ellen continued along the sky until she reached the most run down area of Tasmania she could find.

The centuries old holiday homes had certainly seen better days before the discovery of the mass relays, but with all the colonies and space stations the rundown multi-million dollar homes were less than what they once had been. Setting the car down on the beach she made sure no one was around before she took each one of her kids and placed them on the porch of one of the homes. Back at the car she allowed herself to look back to see Caine holding his sister in a protective way. Their blonde hair moving in the breeze coming off the ocean as blue as Caine and Shea's eyes. Getting back into the car and taking off she finally broke down knowing that neither of her children would ever understand why she had done what she had.


End file.
